Los finales son nuevos comienzos
by Haruki C
Summary: Han pasado ya dos años desde que la perla Shikón fue reunida en su totalidad. Kagome no deja de pensar en su dolorosa despedida y en su regreso a casa. Allí trata de rearmar su vida. Sin embargo, todo se desmorona al reencontrarse con una cara familiar…
1. Capítulo 1: Mi nueva vida

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

 **Capítulo 1: Mi nueva vida**

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre, 07:00 am para la ensombrecida Kagome, quien no había podido descansar del todo a causa de las pesadillas. Aquello era algo usual, al menos una vez cada dos semanas frecuentaba a tener pequeños trastornos en su sueño. Aún no lograba amoldarse del todo a su nueva vida.  
Apagó la insistente alarma de una vez. Se restregó los ojos y trató de acomodarse el cabello alborotado. Abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar la luz que el Sol le otorgaba a aquel nuevo día. Por la ventana pudo observar el mismo paisaje de siempre. La ciudad despierta, como un órgano vivo en pleno movimiento. Con sus habitantes llenos de compromisos y perturbaciones, apresurados por llegar a sus respectivos trabajos, hogares o academias. Y allí se encontraba ella, sumergida en aquella realidad que desde el primer momento le fue otorgada.

–Este es el mundo real.- Se dijo a sí misma. –Aquí no hay demonios ni exterminadores, ni poderes mágicos. Ni Inuyasha.-

Respiró hondo para no caer en aquel frívolo sentimiento de tristeza otra vez. Recordar simplemente reabriría las heridas. Aquel era su primer año en la universidad, una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo. Tenía que dejar atrás el pasado para permitirse avanzar de una buena vez.  
Volvió su vista al reloj depositado en la cabecera de la cama, las 07:20. Corrió hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida. En el camino tropezó con varios libros apilados en distintas partes del suelo. Hacía unos meses que se había mudado y a causa de las entregas finales el departamento ya había cobrado tintes algo caóticos. Libros por todas partes, apuntes diversos, cuadernillos y mudas de ropa eran algunas de las cosas que podían verse. Aun así Kagome mantenía la calma, sabía que aquellos períodos de desorganización solo duraban unas dos semanas. Luego todo volvía a la normalidad.  
Se vio obligada a mudarse al comenzar sus estudios universitarios por un tema de comodidad y cercanía. El departamento era de una amiga de la familia así que el pago se les vio facilitado. De otra manera se habría visto imposibilitada de financiar sus estudios y un lugar en donde vivir.

Mientras se duchaba recordó la viva imagen de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Su despedida y las últimas palabras de Inuyasha hacia ella.

-Estoy seguro de que vivirás una vida feliz allí. Ese es tu lugar después de todo, allí están tus seres queridos.- Le había dicho él.

En aquel instante no había corrido ni una lágrima por su rostro, y al llegar de nuevo a su hogar estalló en llanto. _"¿Este es mi lugar después de todo?" "Aquí están mis seres queridos, ¿y qué hay de ti?"._ Había querido decirle miles de cosas, pero en ese momento nada salió de su boca. La tristeza había embadurnado su corazón por completo. Pero siempre lo supo, desde un principio. Ella simplemente era Kagome, la reencarnación de Kikyo. Jamás la había visto de otra forma.

El agua deslizándose por su rostro logró despabilarla del todo, salió rápidamente del baño, tomó un desayuno ligero, se cambió y corrió rumbo a clases.

El metro atestado de gente la asfixiaba, la rutina la asfixiaba lentamente. Pasaba las noches preguntándose si aquella era en verdad la vida que llevaría de ahora en adelante. A veces incluso creía encontrarse en un mal sueño, como las pesadillas que frecuentaba a tener.  
Su teléfono sonó repetidas veces y la sacó de sus cavilaciones, pero se vio imposibilitada a contestar a causa del amontonamiento. Aun así adivinó de quien se trataba.  
Al bajar volvieron a telefonearla, esta vez contestó.

-¿En dónde estás? La clase comenzó hace quince minutos.- Se adelantó su interlocutora.

\- Buenos días para ti también Nozomi. Estoy a unos metros, prometo llegar rápido.- Le respondió ella con algo de gracia.

\- ¡Más te vale! O lo lamentarás.- Aseveró la muchacha al otro lado de la línea para luego colgar.

Nozomi y ella se habían hecho muy cercanas en poco tiempo. La conoció allí mismo el primer día de clases, se sentaron juntas y enseguida hablaron de muchas cosas. Era una chica alegre y siempre le subía el ánimo a Kagome. A pesar de ser despistada y algo bulliciosa era como una segunda madre, si Kagome se atrasaba o se encontraba imposibilitada Nozomi siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Atravesó el extenso patio de entrada y avanzó por los pabellones, corrió por las escaleras apresurada y logró llegar a la clase, pero el profesor se negó a darle el paso. Le señaló su reloj de muñeca y abrió la puerta, la observó de mala gana y la regañó.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Higurashi.- Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Entró fugazmente y se depositó en el primer lugar que encontró.

En ese momento extrañó sus épocas de instituto y sus justificadas faltas o llegadas tardes debido a las extrañas enfermedades que su abuelo inventaba. Inuyasha volvió a aparecer en su mente, el deseo reprimido de querer romper en llanto se apoderó de ella por un instante. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.  
Nozomi y ella caminaron por los pabellones hasta llegar al patio trasero, se sentaron y tomaron un almuerzo ligero.

-Tienes que dejar de quedarte dormida Kagome… siempre estás tan distraída.- Le advirtió su compañera. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Qué sucede? ¿Es por aquel chico otra vez, verdad?-

Nozomi estaba al tanto de la situación, claro que no conocía en profundidad y con detalle los hechos, pero al encontrarla tan triste y abatida anteriormente, se animó a preguntarle y Kagome simplemente le contó que aún no podía olvidarse de alguien muy importante con quien rompió relación. Su compañera tampoco quiso entrometerse más, simplemente la ayudaba a estar mejor con pequeños consejos. Reiteradas veces la invitó a salir para despejarse pero ella siempre se negaba, excusándose con que estaba atrasada con los estudios.  
Hablar y decir que todo se solucionaría no serviría de nada, de manera que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba haciendo bromas sin sentido para sacarle alguna que otra risa.

-Fue una lástima que te perdieras la cara de profesor cuando llegó. Su dosis de café matutina le había fallado. Parecía un zombie.- Ambas estallaron a carcajadas al instante. Aquel mundo real no era tan despreciable consigo después de todo.

\- Bien, yo me voy ya. Tengo una visita de control médico. Si tienes algún problema solo llámame!- Se despidió su compañera mientras que extendía su mano y se alejaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le proporcionó un saludo rápido. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que el almuerzo había acabado hacía unos minutos. Recogió sus cosas y volvió a adentrarse en el establecimiento. Los pasillos que siempre estaban atestados de gente se encontraban ahora vacíos, sus pasos resonaban de forma extraña sobre el suelo. Aún caminaba algo cabizbaja y melancólica. _"Hoy no será un buen día"_ Pensó.

Dos voces algo precipitadas llamaron su atención en aquel instante. Kagome alzó su vista y pudo divisar a unos metros a dos jóvenes discutiendo algo acaloradamente. Uno de ellos parecía darle explicaciones lleno de cólera y hastío, mientras que el otro, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, le cerraba el paso entre los ángulos de las paredes, exigiendo una y otra vez.  
Pensó en intervenir o llamar la atención de alguna autoridad, pero quiso saber de qué se trataba, tal vez terminara perjudicándolos a ambos. Se acercó con sigilo y aguzó el oído.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, tendré el dinero mañana a primera hora. ¿Lo comprendes?- Decía el joven acorralado con fastidio.

-El plazo era hasta hoy. Cuida la forma en que te diriges a tus mayores, mocoso.- Le respondió su atacante.

La muchacha retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco. _"Esa voz… no, no es posible"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

-Mañana a primera hora. Es tu última oportunidad.- Agregó otra vez el agresor.

Kagome se ocultó rápidamente detrás de una de las paredes para observar como aquella persona caminaba hacia la salida. _"Esto es solo una coincidencia, eso tiene que ser"_. Pero debía corroborarlo, debía ver el rostro de aquel individuo. Para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en su cabeza, de que eran puras alucinaciones suyas.  
Tomó coraje y corrió detrás de él, deteniéndose a medida que se detenía y ocultándose cuando le era posible. Finalmente dejó de caminar, se encontraban a unas dos calles del establecimiento, en un callejón sucio y ennegrecido. _"Demonios Kagome, vete ya. Míralo a la cara y vete ya."_ Se afirmaba mientras que aguardaba detrás de montones de basura.

El muchacho se reunió con dos hombres más que lo estaban esperando, les explicó lo sucedido y les dijo que volvería mañana. Aquellos dos hombres eran robustos y de facciones duras. Uno de ellos llevaba unos anteojos de sol espejados y vestía con ropa sobria. El otro tenía una gorra de beisbol y un aspecto más juvenil.

-Además no tenía otra opción, no podía hacerle nada allí dentro.- Continuaba explicando el muchacho.

-Comprendo, aun así, si falla no dudes en traerlo.- Le aseveró el hombre de los anteojos.

Su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres excelente inculcando miedo Bankotsu, confiamos en ti.- Le dijeron para luego marcharse por el lado contrario.

" _Bankotsu, no puede ser posible.."_ Las manos le temblaron de repente, y rogó porque todos aquellos hechos fuesen simples errores. _"Su voz, su nombre, esto no puede.."_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que la tomó por sorpresa y la obligó a levantarse.

* * *

 **Que taaal, buen día a todas! Como verán estoy iniciando con mi fic después de un tiempo sin escribir. Lo había dejado tirado pobrecito, pero bueno ya estoy acá. Hace rato venía pensando en desarrollar una historia en la época actual, me daba curiosidad e incluso me resultaba muy interesante. Este cap fue cortito pero prometo alargarlos para la próxima. Espero que disfruten leer este fic tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo, la verdad desearía que haya más BanKag para deleitar mis sentidos(? Así que si alguna está escribiendo sobre ellos o piensa hacerlo no duden en dejarme la referencia!  
Les dejo un saludo y espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la semana que viene!**


	2. Capítulo 2: El reencuentro inoportuno

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 2: El reencuentro inoportuno

" _Bankotsu, no puede ser posible.."_ Las manos le temblaron de repente, y rogó porque todos aquellos hechos fuesen simples errores. _"Su voz, su nombre, esto no puede.."_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que la tomó por sorpresa y la obligó a levantarse.

-Vaya, pero que entrometidas son las mujeres de hoy.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de un brazo y la obligaba a levantarse. Kagome palideció en un instante.

La sostuvo del cuello obligándola a mirarlo, imposibilitándola a realizar cualquier movimiento. Las marcas en su rostro, su severa y azulina mirada, aquella cínica sonrisa en sus labios… efectivamente era Bankotsu. Nadie más que él podía serlo.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos atónitos, sin poder creer que se encontraban frente a frente una vez más, después de tanto tiempo. El mercenario aflojó su agarre desconcertado.

-Tú… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- Espetó sin bajar la guardia, sorprendido por la situación que se volvía cada vez más y más confusa.

-¿Yo? Más bien qué haces tú aquí!? Este no es tu lugar… esta no es tu época.- Le respondió ella tratando de conseguir aire.

-Pues ahora lo es, te guste o no sacerdotisa.-

 _Sacerdotisa_ , hacía tiempo que no la llamaban así. Kagome sintió que perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Los ojos de aquel bandido seguían encima de ella, perturbándola insistentemente.

-Creí… que estabas muerto.- Exclamó en un débil susurro.

Bankotsu exhaló aire hastiado, tratando de eliminar de su mente aquellos recuerdos que se le presentaron…  
 _-Casi inconsciente observó como el monte de las ánimas se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Inuyasha y su grupo se alejaba del perímetro hasta que aquella mujer quiso cambiar las cosas. "Debemos ayudarlo, por favor! El simplemente era una marioneta de Naraku. El… es un humano" Vociferaba mientras que los obligaba a cambiar el rumbo. Luego del escape todo fue oscuridad. Al despertar reparó en que sus heridas eran curadas por ella, la misma que decidió salvarlo. Aquella mujer llamada Kagome.  
Los espasmos en todo su cuerpo, las laceraciones en su piel, los gritos de dolor. Entrecortadas imágenes aparecieron, como fragmentos de un rompecabezas. Una mujer mayor trataba de separar los fragmentos de Shikón que lo mantenían con vida. Al final solo vió un destello rosado que lo cegó. Al despertar ya se encontraba en aquella otra realidad, o más bien aquella otra época.-_

Soltó a la muchacha precipitadamente sin hacerse a un lado. Ella tosió un par de veces y dio bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones.

-Eso no te interesa. Ahora vete de aquí.- Le dijo de mala manera. Su interlocutora se quedó inmóvil.

-Yo… no. No lo haré, quiero saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí!- Le respondió firmemente recomponiendo su postura. – ¡Responde! –

Bankotsu se acercó hacia ella de forma abrupta, fastidiado por su conducta insoportable de niña pequeña. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña navaja considerablemente afilada, la acercó hacia el rostro de su interrogante y luego descendió el filo hasta su cuello sin rodeos. Una siniestra sonrisa atravesó su semblante al notar la nerviosidad en los ojos de la muchacha. Estrechó más la distancia que los separaba y se acercó hasta su tímpano.

-No creo que estés en posición de venir con exigencias.- Le susurró aún con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Sólo te daré una chance más. Si no te largas tendré que divertirme contigo.- Agregó.

Kagome dio un sobresalto y se alejó de él. Ambos se miraron una vez más antes de que la joven saliera despavorida. Cuando dejó de correr no sabía en donde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor, las calles de la universidad no debían de estar muy lejos.  
Se recargó sobre un muro para recomponer el aire, su corazón latía a toda velocidad. No podía comprender los hechos que acababan de suceder. Ella misma había tratado al guerrero, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de Inuyasha. Se había preocupado y lo había ayudado a recomponerse para llevarlo con la Señora Ichiko, quien trató de separar el fragmento de su cuerpo y salvarlo.

Pero en aquel instante un resplandor rosado los cegó por varios minutos, el contacto fue insoportable, tanto que tuvieron que retirarse de la choza. Al volver a entrar en ella no había rastros del joven mercenario. _"Él no lo logró"_ había dicho la mujer.

-Todos creímos que había muerto. Si no fue así entonces que ocurrió?- Se dijo en voz alta.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento ya había anochecido, preparó una cena rápida y se dió un baño caliente para esclarecer sus ideas. Se frotó con una esponja en el cuello y los alrededores, recordando la forma en que él la había acorralado. El roce entre ambos cuerpos la había hecho estremecerse, aún podía sentir aquella sensación.  
Al salir del baño se sirvió la cena y la saboreó con ansia sobre la mesa. La situación la dejó con apetito, había sido un largo día.

A pesar de todo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, necesitaba estar al corriente de cómo eran las cosas y no iba a rendirse con una simple amenaza. Fue entonces cuando recordó al muchacho al que Bankotsu había acorralado. Le costó un poco asociar rostro y nombre pero lo adivinó, su nombre era Yusei y estaba en primer año al igual que ella. Una firme idea atravesó sus pensamientos.  
Simplemente seguiría a aquel muchacho a la hora de entrada habitual, aquel sería su acceso para encontrar a Bankotsu. Después de todo él lo había citado allí.

-Pero, qué haré cuando lo encuentre? Conozco su carácter y él no me permitirá entrometerme.- Mientras que miles de ideas rondaban su cabeza, Kagome fue quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

El muchacho de ojos azules llegaba a su casa luego de un arduo día. Le dio un portazo a la puerta de entrada del apartamento y maldijo mil veces a aquella sacerdotisa. Se derrumbó sobre el sillón y permaneció callado durante unos minutos, mirando hacia el techo. _"Así que este es el lugar de donde proviene ella"_ pensó detenidamente. De súbito recordó el momento en que despertó de lo que le había parecido un largo y pesado sueño.

[Flash Back]

 _Se encontraba en una habitación un tanto extraña y un hombre apenas unos años mayor que él lo examinaba. El mercenario dio un sobresalto sin comprender la situación. Podía haber jurado encontrarse horas atrás en aquella choza ennegrecida con Inuyasha y sus compañeros._

 _-Duermes bastante para ser un ser humano ¿no lo crees?- Le dijo aquel joven._

 _-En dónde estoy? Quién eres tú?- Quiso saber el mercenario poniéndose de pie rápidamente para atacar._

 _-Estabas en un deplorable estado, completamente empapado bajo la lluvia. Lo único que hice fue darte un techo.- Le informó su interlocutor. - Soy Kazuma- Agregó finalmente._

 _-No comprendo, aquí es donde vives? Necesito regresar a la choza de aquella anciana.- Le respondió rápidamente, para luego darse cuenta de que ya no tenía los fragmentos de Shikón en su interior. –Yo… estoy realmente vivo.-_

 _-Creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza. La verdad es que me llamaron la atención tus ropas y todo lo que balbuceabas mientras dormías en el suelo.- Kazuma se aclaró la garganta. –Por qué no te das un baño y continuamos la charla luego?-_

 _Bankotsu cruzó miradas con él, había algo en aquel tipo que le daba una sensación extraña. Suponía que se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba, de manera que no quiso seguir llamando la atención. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dejó que aquel muchacho lo guiara.  
Cuando hubo acabado le prestó una muda de ropa, incluso lo alimentó. Mientras tanto platicaron acerca de él, haciendo un uso cuidadoso de sus palabras y obviando elementos que puedan resultarle extraños. En territorios desconocidos era mejor no explayarse._

 _-Vayamos al grano, a mi realmente no me importa el hecho que no sepas en donde estás. De hecho tal vez sea mejor.- Señaló Kazuma. – La verdad es que te traje hasta aquí porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte… y ya que no tienes otro lugar al que ir estoy seguro de que te interesará-_

[Fin del Flash Back]

De eso ya habían pasado casi tres años. Si no hubiese sido por aquel tipo tal vez seguiría preguntándose en dónde diablos estaba o durmiendo en las calles de Tokio. Había logrado amoldarse y pasar desapercibido durante aquel tiempo.  
El hecho de que aquella mujer trate de entrometerse en su nueva vida solo arruinaría las cosas.

-No me interesa darle explicaciones a nadie, eso solo traerá problemas. Estoy bien de esta forma.- Dijo en voz alta aún mirando al techo. El mercenario colocó las manos detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos.

* * *

La puerta de entrada del apartamento hizo un violento ruido al cerrarse. A pesar de salir con media hora de anticipación, Kagome no quería perderse de nada, de manera que corrió hasta llegar al metro. El tráfico, el amontonamiento y la espera no fueron factores de interés para ella esta vez, en aquellos momentos su mente estaba ocupada en lo que ocurriría en la academia. Cómo encontraría a Bankotsu? Qué haría cuando lo encuentre? Qué le diría?  
Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes para tratar de calmarse, pensando tan frenéticamente no llegaría a ninguna parte. _"En verdad me dejaré guiar por mi instinto, es lo único que me queda."_ Concluyó.

Atravesó el gigantesco patio de entrada con total cautela, tratando de que nada se le pase por alto. Al adentrarse en los pabellones buscó a su compañero entre la multitud, el establecimiento estaba atestado de estudiantes apresurados por llegar a sus clases. Ella agradeció que su horario de entrada fuese más tarde, de lo contrario se vería en problemas con Nozomi. De seguro la llamaría una y mil veces al ver que no llegaba.

Luego de deambular sin un rumbo fijo, Kagome logró divisar al estudiante a lo lejos. Tenía un aspecto serio en el semblante y se dirigía con algo de apuro hacia el patio trasero. La muchacha lo siguió sin titubear hasta que se detuvo en una especie de concavidad que unía las construcciones.  
Yusei tenía un aspecto inquieto, revisaba su móvil, miraba a su alrededor y volvía al aparato una y otra vez. Ella lo observaba detrás de un muro.

Bankotsu apareció instantes después, con aquel aspecto inalterable de rudeza. Encontró al muchacho en un santiamén, lo observó con hostilidad y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia. Lucía de lo más tranquilo, cruzado de brazos, aguardándolo.  
Yusei sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño fajo de billetes y se los entregó. El moreno los contó uno por uno para cerciorarse.

-Con esto ya está saldada mi deuda. Eso es todo.-

-Así me gusta, leal y obediente Yusei.- Le respondió el joven de ojos azules con una media sonrisa en los labios mientras que colocaba una mano en su nuca. –Nos veremos la próxima.-

Kagome se quedó inmóvil observando la escena mientras que su compañero se alejaba. Bankotsu colocó el dinero en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo dando antes unos vistazos a su alrededor. _"Es mi oportunidad"_ Se dijo a sí misma para tomar coraje, pero sus piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía alocadamente. _"No hay por qué estar nerviosa, usa tu intelecto y todo saldrá bien"._ Corrió detrás de él hasta cerciorarse de estar lejos del establecimiento.

-Bankotsu, te encontré! Aún me debes una explicación!- Vociferó ella sin contratiempos. Él la observó con fastidio, la ignoró y continuó su camino. Kagome frunció el ceño molesta y caminó ligero para alcanzarlo.

-De verdad crees que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente?- Se atrevió a decirle mientras que caminaban a la par.

-Ya te lo advertí sacerdotisa, no vuelvas a fastidiarme o sino..-

-O sino qué? Quieres que hable con el rector acerca de los negocios que llevas acabo dentro del establecimiento? De seguro le llamará la atención eso.- Lo interrumpió ella hábilmente.

Bankotsu se quedó inmóvil, esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de las autoridades. Sin mencionar que perdería su trabajo y se vería en problemas con Kazuma. Si le explicaba lo que ella quería escuchar la dejaría satisfecha y con suerte jamás volvería a acercársele. Entonces se volvió hacia la muchacha y la tomó por los hombros para acaparar su atención.

-Te lo diré con una única condición.- Le dijo midiendo sus palabras, mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Luego de que te lo cuente te olvidarás de que existo y me dejarás tranquilo.- Kagome se quedó inmóvil, la mirada del muchacho seguía encima de la de ella, acechándola. Aquella mirada era aún más profunda de lo que recordaba, aún más intensa.

-Lo has comprendido?- Le repitió al notar su desatención. Ella asintió varias veces con la cabeza. –Bien, perfecto.-

Al decir eso la tomó del brazo y jaló de ella mientras que caminaba de forma aligerada por las calles, sin siquiera cerciorarse de que la extremidad no se había desprendido del cuerpo de la chica de tanto tirar.

-Qué estás haciendo? A dónde vas?!-

-Querías saber cómo llegué hasta aquí, cierto? No voy a contártelo a oídos de cualquiera.- Le respondió sin más para continuar su trayecto.

* * *

 **Hola! Un poco adelantada para subir ya el capi número dos pero estaba ansiosa. Muchas gracias** **Ca211 por el review, espero te pongas contenta de que actualicé más rápido de lo normal jajaja. Espero les guste y hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar comentarios y seguir la historia! Próximamente andaré subiendo el 3. Saludos y gracias!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Mantén la distancia

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

 **Capítulo 3: Mantén la distancia**

-Qué estás haciendo? A dónde vas?!-

-Querías saber cómo llegué hasta aquí, cierto? No voy a contártelo a oídos de cualquiera.- Le respondió sin más para continuar su trayecto.

Luego de una caminata silenciosa y algo extensa llegaron a una zona algo más alejada de la urbe. Se pararon delante de un formidable edificio. Lucía algo antiguo, probablemente era una de las pocas construcciones de ese estilo que se habían mantenido. Se adentraron en él y subieron dos tandas de escaleras hasta detenerse delante de una puerta con la denominación "2-E". Bankotsu sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves y la abrió. Kagome lo observó dudosa.

-Esta… es tu casa?- Le preguntó al ver que el muchacho entraba con total naturalidad.

-A menos que creas que tengo una guarida secreta. No tengo tanto dinero.- Le respondió con sarcasmo. –Vas a quedarte ahí?-

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la vivienda, tomó asiento en un sillón y examinó todo con lujo de detalles. Efectivamente era una edificación algo antigua, el apartamento era mediano, bastante sencillo y con un ventanal que iluminaba bien la sala. A pesar de tratarse de alguien como él no estaba tan desordenado. Los sobrios muebles eran el único adorno en la superficie.

-Qué tanto estás viendo?- El rostro de Kagome enrojeció. En ningún momento se percató de que Bankotsu la estaba observando desde que entró.

-Nada, es solo que me llama la atención.- Aún no podía comprender como había logrado adaptarse a aquel tipo de vida.

-Bien, basta de rodeos. Querías saber cómo llegué hasta aquí cierto?- La joven asintió con la cabeza. –En un momento estaba junto a aquella anciana hasta que un resplandor rosado me cegó por completo. Luego desperté aquí.-

-Nosotros creímos que no lo habías logrado, pudimos recuperar el fragmento pero jamás supimos nada de ti.- Le dijo con un tinte de preocupación en sus palabras. Aquella entonación lo molestó.

Como absorbido por los recuerdos, aparecieron en la mente del mercenario fragmentos de aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de morir. La forma en que ella cuidó de él, la expresión de alegría que articulaba al verlo despertar, el tacto de su piel tocando su frente. ¿De qué forma había llegado a percibir todo aquello?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ahora la mano de ella chocaba contra la suya para despertarlo del trance. El no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto.

-Hay algo más… como sabes que te encuentras en otra época?-

-No llegué ayer, ya hace tiempo de eso. Entonces una persona que me encontró me dijo el año en que estábamos.- Le respondió Bankotsu con frialdad.

-Por cierto, de qué trabajas exactamente? Lo digo por lo de Yusei, ya sabes..-

-Es suficiente.- Intervino entonces el moreno. –Ya te he respondido lo que querías saber, es hora de que te largues.-

-Pero, de qué estás hablando? Si apenas llegué..-

-Esto no es una visita guiada a mi casa, comprendes? Ahora vete.- Le aseveró con poca paciencia.

-No! Aguarda!-

Bankotsu quiso ponerse de pie para arrastrarla hacia el exterior pero ella se interpuso empujándolo hacia el sillón. Al incorporarse, el moreno la tomó por los hombros y la acorraló a un lado de la puerta. Era tanta la cercanía que podía sentir su respiración. Lucía nervioso y fuera de sus casillas, Kagome creyó lo peor. Pero entonces él soltó el agarre de uno de sus brazos, abrió la puerta con sutileza y la empujó hacia afuera.

-No vuelvas a molestarme.- Le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La joven de cabello azabache caminaba con ligereza luego de corroborar la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Si se apresuraba tal vez llegaría a salvar medio día de cursada. Revisó su móvil y comprobó lo que esperaba: tres llamadas perdidas de Nozomi. Probablemente su amiga se había cansado de telefonearla para averiguar en donde estaba. Era más que seguro que le haría un amplio cuestionario sobre las causas de su retraso.

Al llegar al establecimiento la encontró almorzando en uno de los bancos exteriores. No lucía turbada o enfadada pero tenía un aspecto algo inquieto. Kagome la saludó y se sentó a su lado pidiéndole disculpas, excusándose con que tuvo trámites que hacer. Su amiga suspiró algo cansada y la miró a los ojos.

-Vamos Kagome, a mí no me mientes ¿Quién era el muchacho de hoy?- Espetó cambiando su semblante y guiñándole un ojo. –Acaso es tu nuevo objetivo?-

-Qué? No sé de qué hablas, yo no…-

-Del chico al que perseguías tan entusiasmada hoy, ya sabes.- Le dijo mientras que le daba ligeros golpecitos en su brazo. –Cuando entraba vi que corrías detrás de él pero no quise molestar, puedo ser algo cargosa pero en cosas de parejas…-

-Parejas? No no, Nozomi . Te equivocas, el sólo es un... conocido mío.- Falsificó la muchacha para librarse de aquella situación. –No hay nada entre nosotros.- Agregó soltando una carcajada.

Su interlocutora la observó divertida, pues sabía reconocer una mentira perfectamente y Kagome no sabía mentir.

-Claro, como digas…- Nozomi dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y miró la hora. –Creo que ya tenemos que entrar.-

Ambas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al salón con algo de pesadumbre, siempre les daba pereza tener clase luego de almorzar.  
El resto del día fue largo y tedioso, las lecciones parecían eternas. Kagome no podía evitar dispersarse, pensó en Inuyasha y en sus amigos, recordó aquellos extraordinarios momentos. Todo había desaparecido. Ahora su vida se limitaba a formar parte de aquella realidad corriente y solitaria.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos tratando de aplacar el dolor. La vibración de su teléfono la sacó del trance. _-Aún no hemos terminado con la charla sobre tu 'conocido'. Ni creas que te libraste de mí.-_ Nozomi había notado la tristeza en sus ojos e inmediatamente imaginó la razón. Esperaba que su amiga encontrase a alguien que supiera devolverle la felicidad.  
Kagome sonrió ligeramente y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. _"Yo no estoy sola, esta no es una realidad solitaria. Nozomi está conmigo, mi familia está conmigo... yo estoy conmigo."_ Se dijo a sí misma. En ese momento recordó a Bankotsu y la forma en que la había tratado, en su descortesía y su rudeza. También recordó aquella profunda mirada, aquellos despampanantes ojos azules, aquella cercanía inminente...

-Kagome? Te encuentras bien?- La voz la sobresaltó, todos salían de la clase menos ella.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba en lo que hace falta en la nevera. La lista es muy larga.- Le respondió mientras que salían. Nozomi rodó los ojos sin creérselo.

Ambas muchachas se despidieron para seguir con su camino, esta vez Kagome sí hizo caso a sus afirmaciones e hizo las compras. No recordó cuando fue la última vez que las había hecho, la comida comenzaba a escasear en su apartamento y ahora que estaba viviendo allí tenía que apañárselas sola.  
Al regresar lavó las verduras que había comprado y las metió en la nevera, se dio un baño caliente y se recargó en la ventana a observar el paisaje nocturno que la ciudad le ofrecía. Dentro de su mente corrían todo tipo de pensamientos alborotados.

-Bankotsu…- Se dijo en voz alta sin comprender como aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca.

La verdad es que la aparición de aquel guerrero la había dejado desconcertada, quería averiguar el porqué de su presencia y también saber qué clase de negocio estaba llevando a cabo. Seguramente se trataba de algo poco decente.  
 _"No vuelvas a molestarme"_ Le había dicho. Acaso era una molestia? Kagome frunció el ceño con indignación, nada de eso era normal, por qué no iba a estar interesada en averiguar más? Tal vez existiera algún otro tipo de conexión con la otra época, tal vez incluso había más integrantes de aquel grupo. Negó con la cabeza, eso no era posible ya que el resto había sido eliminado.

Pensó que estaba preocupándose demasiado por aquel vanidoso ser, después de todo lo que hiciera era su problema. Al fin y al cabo ella le había salvado la vida y ni siquiera se lo había agradecido.

* * *

El muchacho de ojos azules caminaba confiado, sin oscilar, dándose prisa para llegar a su destino. Las calles que durante el día se vieron inundadas de gente ahora tenían un aspecto más despejado, aquello lo tranquilizó. Si había algo a lo que no podía acostumbrarse era al gentío que se desplegaba allí, por esa razón le había pedido a Kazuma que se encargase de conseguirle un lugar algo alejado del caos. El sitio en donde estaba ubicado su edificio era perfecto, era de no creer que estuviese solo a quince minutos de la ciudad. Además el alquiler no era costoso y podía movilizarse fácilmente desde allí.

Bankotsu suspiró recordando su citación y se detuvo frente a un moderno edificio. Las puertas de entrada eran vidriadas, se encontraban perfectamente pulcras, sin un solo rastro de suciedad.  
Con la mirada buscó el apartamento y tocó el timbre del indicado, dio su nombre y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Tomó el ascensor y caminó por el pasillo bien iluminado, la entrada al lugar ya estaba abierta, un hombre lo aguardaba allí. El moreno lo saludó con naturalidad y ambos caminaron hacia la sala.

-Tu puntualidad nunca deja de sorprenderme, cuando se trata de negocios no pierdes el tiempo.- Le dijo Kazuma soltando una carcajada. En efecto, Bankotsu jamás se permitía llegar fuera de horario cuando había paga de por medio. –Toma asiento por favor, ponte cómodo.- Agregó.

Él asintió y se acomodó en uno de los sillones próximos a su interlocutor. Kazuma le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego de unos instantes expulsó el aire con serenidad.

-Y bien, me llamaste por una encomienda cierto? Algo interesante esta vez?- Se atrevió a preguntar mientras que lo observaba.

-Es Yusei nuevamente, quiere que nos encarguemos de sus asuntos una vez más.- Le respondió su dirigente.

-Esta es la segunda vez en una semana, ese mocoso es un fastidio.- Se quejó el muchacho. Yusei siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas y hablando de más. Por esa razón ellos se encargaron de apañarlo en varias ocasiones, obviamente con dinero de por medio.

-Vamos Ban, relájate. Ya vendrán encomiendas más interesantes. Además recuerda que aquel mocoso paga bien.- Lo alentó. –Nunca me has fallado, cuento contigo.-

-Está bien, me encargaré.- Bankotsu se puso de pie y se desperezó con somnolencia. Antes de salir Kazuma lo llamó.

-Bankotsu… encárgate de que esta vez nos entregue la paga por adelantado.- Le dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se despidió sin más.

Ese era su trabajo en aquel nuevo escenario, él conformaba una parte de esa pequeña banda organizada. Cuando alguna persona quería darle una lección a alguien o desquitarse los contrataban. A veces se encargaban de tareas pesadas y para nada agradables para la mayoría, pero Bankotsu lo adoraba. Su ferviente devoción por el combate era algo que no había perdido y un trabajo como ese era de lo más similar a lo que estaba buscando. Subsistía de eso y le parecía perfecto, al igual que en la otra época. Solo deseó que sus compañeros fueran en realidad sus antiguos camaradas.

El mercenario se apretó las sienes con cansancio, el solo hecho de pensar en que por la mañana tendría que volver a aquella academia le daba dolor de cabeza. La imagen de aquella chica de cabellos azabaches y su entrometida presencia le vinieron a la mente. Casi había olvidado que asistía al mismo establecimiento. Aquel día lo había hecho rabiar con su comportamiento aniñado. Bankotsu soltó una risa interna recordando como ella se había hecho la valiente y lo había desafiado, incluso se había atrevido a empujarlo. También recordó como ella temblaba bajos sus brazos. ¿En dónde estaría aquel idiota mitad bestia?

Sacudió la cabeza, la noche avanzaba a medida que él perdía el tiempo preguntándose ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que descansar o el día siguiente sería aún más desagradable. Apuró su paso y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

* * *

La mañana se presentaba serena y sin complicaciones. A pesar de ser el último día del primer período de exámenes, Kagome no tuvo dificultad alguna. La noche anterior había llamado a su madre para saber cómo estaba y le comentó que afortunadamente su desordenada semana estaba finalizando. La mujer le deseó suerte y agregó algunos comentarios recordatorios acerca del pago de los servicios y la comida y se despidió de ella. No quería distraerla demasiado con sus estudios.

El comedor estaba atestado de gente, aquel había sido un mal día para olvidarse el almuerzo, al parecer todos lo habían hecho. La fila era extensa y parecía no avanzar nunca. La muchacha suspiró y se maldijo por dentro, a esas alturas llegaría a comprar una vez finalizada la hora.

-Hey, no me digas que no tuviste tiempo de pensar en tu comida…- Nozomi la saludó con una sonrisa. Aquel día compartían aula luego del almuerzo.

-Como casi todos… Solo espero que esta desgraciada fila avance o moriré de hambre.- Se quejó ella acariciándose el vientre. Su compañera le entregó una porción de su almuerzo.

-Ten, al menos para saciar aquel estómago hambriento.- Le dijo divertida. –Por cierto, esperabas a alguien hoy?- Agregó como acordándose de repente. Kagome frunció el ceño.

-No, para nada. Por qué preguntas?-

Al oír su respuesta Nozomi rodó los ojos con curiosidad.

-Pues porque vi a tu "conocido" hace unos minutos, parecía estar esperando a alguien.- Espetó finalmente. El rostro de su oyente cambió de semblante y ella aprovechó para estudiar con atención su reacción.

-Viste a Bankotsu? Aquí mismo? En dónde?- Respondió algo inquieta.

-Con que ese es su nombre eh… apuesto a que estás loca por el.- Le dijo soltando una carcajada reprimida. -Como veo que te interesa tanto te lo diré, estaba en la entrada hace un momento, la verdad es que no sé si seguirá allí. Si no vino por ti tal vez fue por alguien más.-

"Yusei" Pensó ella inmediatamente, pues estaba casi segura de que ese era el motivo de su aparición.  
Se mordió el labio inferior algo indecisa, no podía permitirse interrumpir sus clases constantemente.

-Vamos, anda… seguro lo encuentras rápido.- La animó su amiga, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No me tardo! Gracias!- Le dijo al mismo tiempo en que salía disparada hacia afuera.

" _Pero si hace unos segundos hubiera jurado que te morías de hambre"_ Nozomi curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, jamás la había visto tan eufórica ni entusiasmada. Tal vez aquel chico lograra despertar en Kagome una perspectiva más positiva.

La joven de cabellos azabaches corrió animada por los pasillos, ni ella misma conocía la razón de su insistencia. Bankotsu la había alejado y se había querido deshacer de ella miles de veces, incluso luego de salvarle la vida, pero aun así había algo en él que la incitaba a entrometerse.  
Kagome había dejado de correr hacía rato pero su corazón latía alocadamente, no comprendió la razón hasta que logró divisar a un joven de ojos azules recargado en una de las columnas de entrada…

* * *

Hola linduras! Gracias por los reviews, me quedé re emoción. Me encanta que dejen comentarios con opiniones o dudas, me siento leída(? Al fin y al cabo escribo justamente para ustedes! Los capítulos se actualizarán cada una semana más o menos (así me dan tiempo de redactar!) Me parece genial que les haya gustado el traslado temporal a la época actual, ya se irán develando varias cosillas..  
Threylanx Schwarze Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te haya gustado y en respuesta a tu pregunta sobre el epílogo en "La Consolidación" (que ya me lo han hecho varias personas) Es un sí! Seguramente me ponga en campaña para darle un cierre total a la historia ya que, si bien tiene su final, quedó medio en suspenso por las palabras finales de Inuyasha. Así que tengan fé que en cuanto pueda organizarme iré escribiendo!  
Angel Obscuro Tengo que confesarte que soy super fan de tus fics, los amooo. Me paso noches enteras leyéndolos porque se me hace un vicio jajaja. Así que no dejes de escribir BanKag! Con respecto a tu pregunta, voy a dejarla un poco en suspenso pero puede que sucedan algunas cosas con Inuyasha..  
Ca211 Digamos que de alguna forma Bankotsu viajó en el tiempo, pronto se irán despejando las cosas! Gracias por dejar review siempre genia!

A los demás, Myta.1, Nuria, Yuuki, iblwe y jesiica les doy las gracias por seguirlo! Espero que disfruten y nos escribimos en el próximo! ○•


	4. Capítulo 4: El Héroe

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 4: El Héroe

Kagome había dejado de correr hacía rato pero su corazón latía alocadamente, no comprendió la razónEl hasta que logró divisar a un joven de ojos azules recargado en una de las columnas de entrada. Bankotsu recibía una pequeña bolsa de papel con forma rectangular que le había entregado Yusei, esta vez no corroboró lo que había en su interior. Su compañero le dijo unas palabras imperceptibles y se marchó mientras que el moreno lo veía con irritación.

Guardó la bolsa en su abrigo, como de costumbre y actuó de lo más natural. La muchacha lo observaba a lo lejos indecisa. Había sido mala idea perseguirlo, lo único que ganaría sería su rechazo. Se dio media vuelta algo apenada y se dispuso a volver, entonces él la distinguió.

Bankotsu la observó inmóvil con detenimiento, llevaba una falda azul marino y un suéter sencillo, desabrido. _"Una de las mujeres más insulsas que vi"_ pensó inmediatamente. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, lucía algo agitada. Pensó que tal vez sería divertido hacerla llevarse una sorpresa. La observó irse por el patio trasero y no dudó en seguirla, caminó con cuidado de no hacerse ver y la interceptó.

-Vaya, a fin de cuentas vienes hasta aquí solo para dar paseos, jamás estudias?- Se burló mientras que la hacía sobresaltarse ante el desconcierto.

Kagome se dio media vuelta, el mercenario la observaba con presunción, se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia. Al parecer le resultaba divertido tomarle el pelo, pero ella no se dejaría pisotear de nuevo.

-Vaya… todavía no te vas?- Le respondió sin darle importancia, el muchacho frunció el ceño desconcertado y luego sus pensamientos se le aclararon.

-Ah… ya lo comprendo. Era a mí a quien buscabas tan desesperadamente, no es cierto?- Espetó tratando de ridiculizarla mientras que se acercaba más a ella. –Acaso te gusto? Tal vez eso enfurezca a tu amigo mitad-bestia - Agregó.

Los sentidos de la muchacha se alborotaron como si tuviese un cortocircuito interno. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso no te importa.- Le dijo tajantemente. Bankotsu sonrió, definitivamente había ocurrido algo con él. Sin saber por qué, sintió curiosidad.

-Tú eras la que se divertía haciéndome un interrogatorio, que sucede?-

Kagome se sentía indignada, luego de esforzarse por salvar su vida y perder su tiempo así era como se lo agradecía, tratándola de estorbo, queriendo deshacerse de ella a toda costa sin darle ni una explicación. Y ahora volvía solo para burlarse. Apretó los puños y contuvo la rabia para no hacer un -escándalo de niña- como él llamaba. Le daría en donde más le dolía.

-Es gracioso ¿sabes? Hace un tiempo parecías un niño pequeño del que había que cuidar, estabas tan indefenso… y mírate ahora. Sólo hablas demasiado.-

Los vocablos salieron casi por sí solos. El moreno cambió su semblante, lucía colérico y agresivo, esta vez iba en serio. Ella comprendió entonces que de verdad lo había hecho rabiar. La mano de uno de los directivos los detuvo en ese instante.

-Lamento interrumpir tórtolos pero estas no son horas de estar aquí.- Les explicó haciendo señas hacia adentro.

Kagome asintió rápidamente. Bankotsu la miró a los ojos con rabia, pasó por su lado casi rozándola y le susurró al oído.

-De esta no te salvas…- Le dijo mientras que acariciaba su mejilla y le entregaba una falsa sonrisa. La muchacha entró inmediatamente al edificio para dirigirse a su clase.

En el aula no pudo concentrarse, sus manos estaban temblorosas y las mejillas le ardían. Cuando la clase hubo finalizado salió despavorida evitando a Nozomi a toda costa, lo que menos deseaba era que la llenasen de preguntas en aquel estado. Ya habría tiempo de explicaciones.

Al llegar al apartamento arrojó sus cosas a un lado del sillón y se extendió sobre la cama. Aún no estaba completamente templada. ¿Cómo podía ser que la hiciera sentir tan eufórica y furiosa al mismo tiempo? Aquel malhumorado la volvía loca.

-Maldita seas Bankotsu!- Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con la almohada.

* * *

Las luces rojizas de un letrero resplandeciente y la luminiscencia de la luna eran las únicas fuentes que permitían la visibilidad en aquel lóbrego y ennegrecido callejón. Las pocas personas que quedaban transitando por las calles pasaban por su lado con cautela y apuro, los autos seguían su paso. Todo el paisaje nocturno continuaba su curso, ajeno a lo que ocurriese allí.  
Bankotsu aguardaba pacientemente, a un lado de una salida de emergencia, con un hombre que le hacía compañía.

Pronto vieron salir a una persona con aspecto sombrío. Tenía el cabello alborotado y apestaba a tabaco y alcohol.  
El moreno curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a hacer algo le asestó un golpe en el estómago, imposibilitándolo a moverse. El interceptado cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones.

-Qué demonios te sucede idiota?!- Llegó a soltarle él.

Al oírlo, el mercenario lo sostuvo del cuello de la remera, lo levantó del suelo y lo acorraló en dos esquinas.

-Repítelo.- Le respondió susurrándole al oído. –Anda, atrévete a llamarme idiota una vez más.- Lo desafió aún con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su interlocutor lo observó con inquietud pero sin perder del todo la calma. Estaba completamente imposibilitado. Esta vez, Bankotsu le asestó un firme golpe en la mandíbula.

-Yusei quiere que dejes de causarle molestias, así que no me hagas volver por ti.-

Su herido oyente soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo en que algo de sangre emergía de su boca. Ahora recargado sobre un muro, miró a su atacante fijamente a los ojos.

-Has venido solo por ese estúpido mocoso? Debí de saber que tenía guardaespaldas.- Le respondió finalmente. Al oírlo el moreno hizo un gesto de desaprobación fastidiado. – No sabes con quien te metes muchacho.- Agregó el hombre.

-Ya cállate.- Le respondió con turbación para propinarle un último golpe en el estómago y hacerlo caer al suelo. –Solo eres un insecto.-

Bankotsu dio media vuelta y se volvió hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba, quien miraba expectante la escena. Ambos subieron a una camioneta y se alejaron del lugar.

Una vez llegado al edificio saludó ágilmente a su colega y desapareció tras la puerta de entrada. Subió por las arcaicas y rechinantes escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. A pesar de lo ocurrido hacía instantes, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue ella. Kagome y su ágil lengua, la que no le permitía quedarse callada un momento. _"Sólo hablas demasiado"_ … el solo recordarlo lo aturdía. Se había atrevido a desafiarlo e incluso lo había tratado de debilucho.  
Las cosas no se quedarían así, no más pasos por alto. Aquella niña tenía que recibir su merecido.

* * *

El mercenario se despertó con la intención de cobrar su venganza vespertinamente. Había cuestiones que debía hablar con Kazuma, pero ya tendría tiempo de eso.  
Le echó un vistazo a la hora en su móvil y se vistió con prisa, tenía que encontrarla antes de que entre a clases o se vería imposibilitado. Salió de su apartamento sin siquiera desayunar.

Al mismo tiempo en que Bankotsu se imaginaba todo tipo de infamias que hacerle padecer, Kagome viajaba hacia la academia. En el metro, el cual usualmente iba atestado de gente, le escribía a su amiga. _–Perdón por lo de ayer, sólo tuve una mala pasada. Cuando llegue prometo contártelo todo.-_ Luego de enviarle el mensaje frunció el ceño, en verdad no había nada que contar. Ellos simplemente se habían encontrado, más bien él a ella, y habían discutido como siempre. La diferencia esta vez fue la amenaza que le había hecho finalmente, lo que la enfureció.

Recordó su despedida y la forma en que la acarició. Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle y se dio un golpe mental. No tenía por qué perder la calma, de lo contrario las personas pensarían que en verdad estaba interesada en aquel estúpido arrogante. No era prudente actuar de esa forma.

Luego de bajar con la masa de gente y ya encaminarse hacia las calles de su instituto le llegó la respuesta de Nozomi. _–Más te vale que sea con lujo de detalles o no te lo perdonaré.-_ La muchacha soltó una carcajada reprimida mientras que transitaba las calles. Un camión aguardaba a descargar su mercadería a un lado de un pequeño mercado. Fue entonces cuando sin darse cuenta chocó contra un hombre. Éste traía una caja consigo que cayó precipitadamente al suelo, haciendo un ruido violento.

-Lo siento señor, déjeme ayudarle!- Le dijo Kagome mientras que se volvía a reparar el daño. El hombre estaba crispado de furia.

-Maldita mocosa, mira lo que has hecho con mis envases! Será mejor que pagues por esto.- Vociferó sosteniéndola de un brazo con violencia mientras que le señalaba los recipientes de botellas hechos añicos.

La joven se desconcertó, claramente no traía consigo el monto para devolverle el dinero equivalente. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas trató de buscar una solución rápida.

-Yo le pagaré, por favor suélteme. Podría transferirle el dinero si…- Su voz fue interrumpida por la risa de su interlocutor.

-Transferir? Crees que tengo tiempo para eso?- Le dijo para ahora asirla sobre una de las paredes del estacionamiento.

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió desesperadamente, tratando de hallar a alguien a quien pedirle auxilio, pero el mercado aún no hacía su apertura y en el estacionamiento no había nadie más que aquel desquiciado. Las calles le parecieron deshabitadas de repente.

-Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo…- Agregó mientras se acercaba a ella y corrompía sus ropas, trasladando bruscamente una mano debajo de su camisa. –Eso me parece mejor.-

Creyó que iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro, debido a un simple despiste se encontraba rogando por su integridad. Antes, de ser así, Inuyasha la encontraría para rescatarla. Siempre lo hacía. _"Pero Inuyasha ya no está aquí, y esto es tu vida ahora"_ pensó para sus adentros tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
Kagome podía sentir el tacto de aquel hombre sobre su piel, quien ahora trataba de descender hacia su intimidad. Por más que quisiera no podía moverse, de manera que instintivamente comenzó a pedir auxilio a gritos. Su agresor le jaló del cabello para silenciarla.

Bankotsu se encontraba próximo al establecimiento cuando oyó los gritos. Familiarizado con la voz supo que se trataba de ella y sus sentidos lo llevaron a correr en su búsqueda de inmediato. Los alaridos solo duraron unos segundos y luego cesaron. El mercenario corrió más rápido apretando los puños, todo tipo de pensamientos corrieron por su mente, y al dejar de oírla pensó lo peor.  
Con el corazón desbocado y una turbación importante llegó al lugar de los hechos. Un hombre con aspecto grotesco la acorralaba y colocaba con descaro sus manos debajo de su camisa. Aquello lo perturbó.

Aún con los puños apretados corrió hacia él y le asestó un golpe de lleno en el rostro. Sin mediar siquiera palabra, sin advertencia previa. El hombre se hizo a un lado precipitadamente y recibió otro golpe, esta vez en la otra mejilla. Antes de aguardar a que se recomponga lo asió contra una de las paredes del estacionamiento y luego contra otra, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

-Qué demonios haces bastardo? Por qué no juegas conmigo?- Le dijo el moreno en voz alta mientras que se colocaba encima suyo.

Esta vez Bankotsu no estaba haciendo su trabajo ni peleando por gusto o por mera satisfacción. Estaba lleno de ira y parecía más frenético que nunca. Una vez encima del hombre volvió a golpearlo en el rostro repetidas veces, a ambos lados, trabando los brazos de éste con sus piernas.  
Cuando se sintió satisfecho limpió la sangre de sus nudillos en el uniforme de su agresor y se puso de pie sin decir más. Luego se volvió hacia Kagome, estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas con ambas manos.

-Qué fue lo que te hizo? El se atrevió a hacer algo más? Dímelo, qué…-

El moreno silenció sus palabras luego de que ella lo abrazase reciamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, jamás había estado tan feliz de verlo. Apretó sus ropas con fuerza, tratando de atenuar los sollozos y hacer desaparecer el miedo. Bankotsu le acarició la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarla y de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Su corazón ahora bajaba el ritmo y volvía a la normalidad, entonces sonrió amargamente. La ayudó a levantarse y se alejaron de aquel lugar.

Ambos caminaron hacia el apartamento de la joven, luego de aquellos sucesos no iba a dejar que regresara sola. Una vez allí la sentó en el primer sillón que vio, le sirvió agua en un vaso y se sentó a su lado. Era la primera vez que entraba a su diminuto piso.  
Kagome se bebió el agua de a sorbos, tomándose su tiempo para recomponerse.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió allí? Te hizo algo más?- Le dijo él con un tono de preocupación aún notorio. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Cómo fue que sucedió?- Repitió una vez más, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ella parecía dispersa, como absorbida por algún otro mundo. –Por qué no me dices nada?-

La muchacha bajó la cabeza sin abrir la boca, Bankotsu colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de su interlocutora y la obligó a mirarlo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos intensos ojos azules, que a diferencia de otras veces, le ofrecían una mirada comprensiva y serena. La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de Kagome, haciéndola avergonzarse de forma inmediata. Al notarlo el mercenario se deshizo de su agarre y le dio un poco de espacio.

-Yo… en verdad soy una molestia. Solo ocasiono problemas, lo siento.- Habló finalmente. –Ya no te molestaré más-

Su oyente simplemente suspiró algo confundido.

-Ya olvida eso quieres? No era para que te lo tomes tan al pie de la letra.- Le respondió para tranquilizarla.

Al verla por última vez halló un brillo disímil en su rostro, algo que creyó no haber notado antes. Sus penetrantes ojos color café lo obligaban a estudiar cada detalle de ellos, mientras que sus mejillas, aun sonrosadas, le parecieron suaves al tacto. Incluso reflexionó sobre qué se sentiría volver a tener contacto con ellas. Bankotsu se sintió absorbido por fuerzas desconocidas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándola ni con qué motivos.  
Cuando volvió de aquel trance apretó los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza hacia otro punto de vista.

-Debo irme.- Le dijo para ponerse de pie y dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta de entrada. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bankotsu… Gracias.- Exclamó para luego verlo salir.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno hasta acá el capítulo 4, no es super lindo? La verdad me tardé un poquito más porque estoy constantemente con entregas y se me hacía un poco imposible escribir, pero bueno, de a poquito me voy lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier duda o aclaración me envían un mensaje privado o me dejan un review. Saludos!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Cuestiones Laborales

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 5: Cuestiones Laborales

El muchacho salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kagome tenía la mente alborotada. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y recordó la forma en que él llegó para socorrerla, la fragancia que emanaba cuando ella se aferró a su pecho, la felicidad de sentirse a salvo. Inmediatamente se reincorporó y fue por otro vaso de agua.

-Vamos, solo estás confundida. No pienses estupideces.- Se dijo a sí misma.

Al día siguiente interceptó a Nozomi en el almuerzo y le contó todo lo sucedido: desde el reencuentro en la academia hasta lo ocurrido en su apartamento la noche anterior. Su compañera prestaba atención a cada detalle del relato, pidiendo explicaciones de por medio y haciendo acotaciones intrascendentes. Al final hubo un momento de silencio, parecía que Nozomi buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Así que él ya se consagra como tu héroe… y bien, que le darás tú a cambio? Vas a decirle que te gusta?- Espetó finalmente. Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-De qué estás hablando? Él no me gusta, yo solo estoy agradecida porque me haya sacado de apuros.-

-Vamos Kagome…- Intervino su amiga echando un suspiro. –No sé qué tan malo pueda ser como para no aceptarlo, pero piénsalo.-

Ambas regresaron a clases sin contratiempos. La joven de cabello azabache aún meditaba sobre las palabras de su amiga. Completamente negada a creer en ello llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez una disculpa no era suficiente. Incluso estando furioso con ella, Bankotsu no se lo pensó dos veces y la socorrió.

* * *

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban echadas para impedir que la luz del sol se cuele en ella. Todo estaba en silencio. El teléfono comenzó a sonar poco antes de las ocho de la mañana, aquel insistente tono de llamada entrante arruinaba todas sus siestas. Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando vio el identificador: Kazuma.

-Supongo que te desperté de tu siesta cierto?- Estaba en lo cierto. –Buenos días para ti. Ayer olvidaste pasar a recoger tu paga.- Le dijo la voz al otro lado de la comunicación. Bankotsu apretó los ojos.

-Tienes razón, se me pasó por alto, ayer tuve una situación que me lo impidió. Iré hasta allá ahora mismo.-

-No hace falta, acabamos de enviar a alguien con el recado. Te llamaba simplemente para informarte.- Intervino Kazuma. –Has hecho un buen trabajo.-

-No te dijeron nada sobre aquel tipo?- Agregó él recordando las palabras que había dicho el agredido. –A pesar de darle una golpiza solo se rió y me lanzó una amenaza.-

Al otro lado de la línea podía oírse como Kazuma exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, Bankotsu imaginaba que aquel debía de ser un momento de meditación para él.

-No, en absoluto. No me han mencionado nada. Lo importante es que no volvió a molestar a Yusei.- Le respondió finalmente. –Muchas personas utilizan la amenaza para salvar sus pellejos. Créeme, es un último recurso de desesperación.-

El moreno guardó silencio, a él no le había parecido un acto de desesperación pero aun así no le dio importancia. Ambos se despidieron y él se puso de pie para comenzar con su rutina diaria.  
Abrió las cortinas y se preparó un desayuno ligero. Realizó ejercicios rápidos de entrenamiento, algunos estiramientos, abdominales y flexiones. Una vez completo, una ligera capa de sudor invadió su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente se desvistió y se dió una ducha, ese era su momento favorito del día. Aquellos placeres, al igual que dormir en un agradable colchón, no eran dados en la época antigua. El baño refrescaba sus ideas, lo despabilaba y lo ponía de buen humor.  
El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de su momento de distenciones.

-Demonios Kazuma.- Se dijo mientras que cerraba el agua precipitadamente. Se hizo de una toalla para cubrirse y salió de la bañera.

La puerta de entrada se abrió descubriendo a una muchacha que sostenía un pequeño paquete en sus manos con entusiasmo.  
Al descubrir el torso desnudo del muchacho, Kagome corrió un poco su vista con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, no quise molestar…- Le dijo mientras que se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, entra.- Le dijo aún con la puerta abierta.

Ella le hizo caso y dio un paso hacia adelante para adentrarse al apartamento. Ahora podía verlo con mayor detenimiento. Su cuerpo aún estaba algo húmedo, finas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su torso y su espalda, ambos bien formados.

-Y bien? Que se te ofrece?- Objetó sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo te traje esto para darte las gracias… es un pequeño obsequio.- Le dijo entregándole el pequeño paquete. –Lo hice hace unos momentos.- Añadió.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo recibió, al desplegar el envoltorio de papel descubrió una pequeña tarta de frutos rojos cuidadosamente elaborada. Incluso tenía un margen de crema a su alrededor. Al parecer se había esmerado en su preparación.

-No era necesario que lo hagas…- Le respondió mientras que la colocaba en la mesada de la cocina.

-Si no te gusta puedo llevármela, la verdad es que no es de mucha importancia.-

Bankotsu la miró a los ojos. Estaba mintiendo, seguramente se había pasado un largo tiempo en hacerla. Negó con la cabeza para sus adentros e ignoró la acotación de su interlocutora.

-No deberías estar en el instituto?- Le dijo cambiando de tema.

-Salí antes y quise hacer esto. No deberías estar en... el trabajo?- Quiso saber ella.

-Digamos que no tengo un horario fijo, es un trabajo particular.-

"Lo sabía" Pensó inmediatamente. Seguramente él andaba en asuntos peligrosos, era de esperarse.  
Al notar la reacción de Kagome el muchacho se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de lo que parecía ser su alcoba. Ella lo esperó sentada en el sofá de la sala, llenándose la mente de pensamientos deshilvanados, absorbida por su imaginación. Ya no le temía en lo absoluto, tampoco estaba empecinada en colmarlo de preguntas, pero aun así la duda sobre esa parte de su vida le llamaba la atención, pues ese era un terreno sumamente desconocido.

Bankotsu volvió a aparecer en la sala, esta vez llevaba ropa puesta, o al menos algo. Unos pantalones y el torso desnudo, y la toalla colocada alrededor del cuello. Se sentó frente a ella y le dio un bocado a la tarta que había preparado, estaba exquisita.  
Kagome no dejaba de reflexionar.

-Supongo que esta persona para la que trabajas es muy generosa, verdad?- Le dijo de improviso.

-A qué te refieres?-

-No creo que tú solo hayas podido conseguir una vivienda ni manejarte con la facilidad con que lo haces.- Le respondió la sacerdotisa analizando a medida que hablaba. –De manera que me hace pensar que tu jefe o jefa lo consiguió por ti.-

-Te sentirías mejor sabiéndolo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza. El muchacho suspiró algo fastidiado, devoró el postre antes que ella terminara la oración. Nunca había probado algo similar. –Sí, mi jefe me consiguió este apartamento y me dio alguna que otra indicación.-

A veces ella se tornaba tan fastidiosa, como podía soportarla aquel hombre mitad bestia? Seguramente a él también lo hastiaba con cualquier cantidad de preguntas sin sentido. Entonces lo recordó, aquel fue su disparador para desviar el tema y ocasionarle alguna que otra molestia.

-Algo me dice que Inuyasha y tú ya no son equipo, me equivoco?- Espetó con algo de desdén en sus vocablos. El semblante de la joven cambió por completo, como si hubiesen tocado su punto débil.

-Así es, él y yo ya no viajamos juntos.- Le respondió con frialdad.

-Qué sucedió? Se cansó de tu compañía?- Todo aquel asunto le parecía de lo más cómico, ya que el aborrecía a ese ser híbrido y su estúpida historia de amor.

-Digamos que entre Kikyo y yo... eligió a la verdadera y no a la simple reencarnación.-

Esta vez Kagome lo miró fijamente, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos vacíos, sin profundidad. Completamente distintos a aquellos que había visto en su apartamento la noche anterior.  
Bankotsu observó como ella tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la entrada, se levantó rápidamente y la siguió. Para impedir que se fuera estiró el brazo y colocó una mano sobre la puerta.

-No me digas que te pusiste así por ese imbécil.- Exclamó él con molestia. – Ya déjate de estupideces, tú eres tú. No eres la copia de nadie.-

Él se aproximó hacia ella y la sostuvo del mentón obligándola a mirarlo, sin dejar de sostener la puerta con su mano libre. Kagome sintió su rostro arder, la cercanía era amenazadora. El torso desnudo del muchacho y el calor que transmitía éste colaboraron con su turbación. Definitivamente el término –espacio personal- no estaba en su vocabulario.

-Así que no quiero oírte decir eso de nuevo.- Le dijo finalmente susurrándole al oído, arrastrando las palabras tras de sí, esmerándose en pronunciarlas una por una. Aquello la hizo estremecer.

Una vez más se encontró con sus palabras de incentivo, una vez más estaba resguardándola, a su modo. Entonces sintió la titánica ambición de acabar con aquella distancia que los separaba.  
Bankotsu la observó expectante sin objeciones, sin mover un músculo.

El timbre los sobresaltó, ella se hizo a un lado casi de inmediato, totalmente avergonzada. El moreno la observó con el semblante transformado y abrió la puerta con irritación. Kagome echó un vistazo al otro lado de la entrada. Un joven alto de cabello rojizo le daba una calada a su cigarrillo con aires de despreocupación. Saludó al mercenario y se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad, curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

-Veo que tienes visitas de nuevo Ban.- Espetó sin dejar de observarla.-Te dejaré libre en un momento.- Agregó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño envoltorio de papel.

" _De nuevo?"_ Kagome frunció el ceño al oír aquellas palabras y recapacitar en que no era la única que lo visitaba. El solo imaginar que otras mujeres frecuentaban su apartamento la perturbó. Bankotsu suspiró sin decir nada y recibió el pago.

-Telefonea a Kazuma para que esté al tanto de que lo recibiste.- Hizo una pausa y exhaló humo. –Nos vemos.-

Kagome se interpuso antes de que el mercenario cerrara la puerta.

-Yo también salgo, se me hace tarde.-Mintió.

-Pero si acabas de llegar, además...-

-Recordé que tenía cosas que hacer.- Lo interrumpió dándole una mirada algo severa, lo que extrañó a su interlocutor.

-Bien, entonces creo que bajamos juntos.- Espetó el joven de cabello rojizo.

Ella asintió y el moreno la observó alejarse junto con su camarada a través del corredor. Le dio un portazo a la puerta y la maldijo confundido. A qué demonios estaba jugando?  
La joven de cabellos azabaches descendía por las escaleras en silencio, observando al muchacho que avanzaba a su lado. Tenía unas facciones duras pero lucía de lo más apacible, algún que otro aro podía verse en sus orejas. Como adivinando los hechos, se volvió hacia ella y sus despampanantes ojos verdes la observaron. Kagome giró su rostro rápidamente y miró hacia otro lado. Pudo oír una especie de carcajada reprimida de él.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido.- Le dijo.

-No interrumpías nada, yo solo iba a dejar un paquete.- Le respondió ella con indiferencia.

-Ya veo, tal vez malinterpreté las cosas.- Espetó el muchacho soltando una risita.

-Así es.-

Al llegar a la entrada lo observó sacar una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo y encender uno sin apuro. Inhaló el humo con el cuello extendido y luego se volvió hacia ella. Le ofreció uno extendiendo el brazo pero solo la vió negar con la cabeza.

-Puedo saber tu nombre?- Le dijo finalmente.

-Soy Kagome.-

-Un gusto, Kagome.- Agregó con una media sonrisa de lado para luego alejarse. Ella hizo lo mismo y caminó hacia su apartamento. Había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

Bankotsu los observaba con la mandíbula tensa desde el ventanal de la sala. El sonido de una llamada entrante lo hizo volver en sí. Entre los almohadones del sofá halló un móvil con una llamada perdida anunciada en la pantalla con el nombre de "Mamá". La excusa perfecta.

-Bien hecho Kagome. Como sea, me debes una explicación.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras que salía apresuradamente en su búsqueda.

Al llegar a la entrada principal un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo. Un hombre no muy mayor lo levantó a la rastra y le golpeó el rostro. El mercenario se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente y observó a su atacante, su cara no le era familiar. Entonces lo vió, uno de sus otros dos acompañantes era el hombre que había recibido una paliza de él hacía poco tiempo, el mismo que lo había amenazado.

El actual agresor le profanó un último golpe de espaldas y luego jaló de su cabello, obligándolo a volver su cabeza hacia adelante.

-Que tal chico.- Lo saludó su conocido mientras que se aproximaba. –Creo que ahora me toca a mí cobrarme algunos inconvenientes que has causado.- Agregó sonriendo. El moreno pudo ver esta vez algunas de las cicatrices producidas por él.

Kagome se encontraba a varios metros cuando entró en la cuenta de que no llevaba su móvil consigo. Por más que hurgara en sus bolsillos sabía que debería volver, estaba aguardando la llamada diaria de su madre y de no responderle se preocuparía el doble.  
Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera con fastidio y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el antiguo edificio, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ante él ahora.

Probablemente no podría verlo a los ojos, después de todo había estado a punto de besarlo. Y él se lo había permitido, incluso la había motivado a hacerlo. Todo aquello parecía un juego de niños.  
 _"Si, probablemente para él sea un juego"_ Pensó al recordar las palabras del muchacho desconocido. Seguramente lo hacía con todas, pero ella no formaría parte de sus bromas.

Bankotsu se defendía de su atacante con determinación, pero al tratar de asestar un golpe era derribado por su otro compañero. Era una sucia batalla de dos contra uno, pero aun así cuando lograse recomponer todo el aire en sus pulmones los aniquilaría.

-¿Sabes? No es bueno presumir tanto porque acabas golpeándote fuerte cuando menos te lo esperas.- Exclamó el hombre disfrutando de la escena.

-Ya lo creo.- Una sacudida certera lo hizo caer de súbito al suelo. El joven de cabello rojizo exhaló humo de sus pulmones y arrojó su cigarro a un lado para golpear el rostro del hombre.

El moreno aprovechó la distracción de sus oponentes y asestó golpes incisivos, fugaces y certeros. Con una expresión de rechazo, el pelirrojo asió al hombre por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó al suelo. Parecían funcionar en perfecto equilibrio como equipo, ninguno dudo por un segundo.  
Al notar la sumisión en sus oponentes solo bastó con devolverles el favor.

-Puedo llamar al resto del equipo si aún buscan diversión.- Profanó el pelirrojo. Los hombres se pusieron de pie y llevaron a las rastras a su magullado líder, lo cargaron en el automóvil y se alejaron de allí.

Al llegar, Kagome subió las escaleras y encontró al moreno recargado en la puerta de entrada de su apartamento. Tenía varias contusiones en el rostro y parte de su ropa rasgada. Tratándose de él no le llamó la atención en lo absoluto.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Su oyente se volvió a verla y negó con la cabeza. Sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y se reincorporó para abrir, aún podía percibirse un ambiente de tensión entre ambos.  
Sin decir una palabra le entregó el móvil y se recargó en el sillón, tenía ganas de detenerla y obligarla a explicar su estúpida conducta, pero se encontraba exhausto.

Ella se sintió excluida e indignada, jamás tenía respuesta por parte suya y siempre se encontraba con las cosas a medias. Aquella barrera creada por él desde un principio parecía no derribarse jamás.

-Lo que sea que estés haciendo con tu vida… no te está yendo nada bien.- Objetó finalmente con indiferencia.

-No tenías cosas que hacer?- Le respondió ignorándola, Kagome solo suspiró.

-Así es, ya me voy.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volvió hacia él. Ambos sostuvieron miradas durante un momento. Ya no importaba qué clase de barrera forjara Bankotsu, no se entrometería de nuevo. –Por cierto, cuál era el nombre de aquel chico?- Dijo recordándolo.

El rostro del mercenario se torció, ¿Qué demonios le importaba?.

-Ren? Él es un caso perdido.-

-Pues a mí me pareció agradable.- Le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí para desaparecer de la sala. Bankotsu abrió los ojos y una ligera inquietud se apoderó de él, pero no le dio importancia.

* * *

 **Hola a todas! Me pasó algo muy extraño y es que creí que había actualizado cap tranquila y nunca pasó... les pido mil disculpas. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca xd. Como les cayó este nuevo personaje? Me pareció muy necesario para darle su merecido a Ban.. jajaja. Si le encuentran alguna similitud a Ren con alguien más me cuentan.. xd. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y sepan disculpar mi mala memoria. Saludos!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Rivales

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 6: Rivales

" _-Como quisiera detener el tiempo-Susurró_

 _-Eso quieres, que se detenga el tiempo?-_

 _-Si, no me importa lo demás… siempre y cuando esté contigo Kikyo.-"_

Inuyasha la estrechó en sus brazos una vez más mientras que ella depositaba un gélido beso en sus labios. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven quinceañera, quien los observaba expectante, sin poder hacer nada.

Kagome volvió en sí al oír la voz anunciante de los parlantes que le indicaba estar llegando a su destino. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y salió al exterior junto a la multitud. Aquellos recuerdos se apoderaban de ella con facilidad devastando, cada vez un poco más, su corazón.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron de forma homogénea. Las idas y venidas, el almuerzo, la bajada de los quehaceres. Al finalizar la cursada diaria se encontró con Nozomi, quien aguardaba sobre uno de los arcos principales de la salida.

-Luces terrible, te caíste de la cama?- Se burló su amiga al observarla

-Algo así.- Respondió sonriendo amargamente.

La muchacha la tomó del brazo y la arrastró lejos del perímetro universitario. Durante la tarde recorrieron las tiendas de las calles principales e hicieron las compras en el mercado. Aquello le resultó un perfecto escape para distender su mente de tantos alborotos.  
Nozomi esta vez omitió sus preguntas acerca del romance, después de todo sabía cuándo callar.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde luego de haber comprado lo suficiente se dividieron. Camino a su apartamento Kagome halló una tienda de insumos médicos que no había visto antes. Al detenerse frente a la vidriera examinó un sencillo pero bien equipado maletín de primeros auxilios. Sorpresivamente recordó sus épocas en las que frecuentaba a llevar uno consigo a todas partes, ya que Inuyasha coleccionaba lesiones de todo tipo. Entonces recordó a quien coleccionaba lesiones ahora, seguramente Bankotsu no contaba con uno, eso era seguro.

Entró a la tienda sin pensárselo dos veces y lo llevó. Una vez en su apartamento se deshizo de todas las bolsas y guardó las cosas en su lugar. Aquella era una tarea que casi siempre aplazaba por pereza, pero aun así prefirió deshacerse del desorden rápidamente. Al finalizar se quedó de brazos cruzados observando el maletín, la duda volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-Tal vez sea mala idea...- Después de todo se había prometido no entrometerse de nuevo.

¿Pero que tenía de malo? Solo era un simple maletín de primeros auxilios. Simplemente lo dejaría allí y se iría. Quedaría bien y vería la forma de acabar con aquellos roces e impulsos incómodos que salían de la nada.

Apuntó unas palabras en un pequeño papel y lo adhirió al paquete, minutos más tarde salió del apartamento.

Se abrió paso entre la gente con algo de nerviosismo y entusiasmo, solo esperaba no encontrarlo semi-desnudo esta vez o desfallecería. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellas inmoralidades, mucho menos tratándose de él. Aquel impulsivo ser no conocía el espacio personal.

Una vez en el edificio ascendió con prisa por las escaleras, su temperamento ya se tornaba inquieto. La puerta del apartamento estaba entre abierta, alguien había olvidado cerrar del todo. Kagome no se lo pensó dos veces y se adentró.

Múltiples prendas de ropa estaban esparcidas por la sala en un camino que parecía ir desde el sofá hacia la habitación contigua. Ella frunció el ceño desorientada y avanzó a tientas hacia el final del camino. El espacio estaba perfectamente iluminado, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par permitiéndole el acceso a la luz. El cobertor estaba echado lejos de la cama y por encima de ella las sábanas se revolvían resguardando dos cuerpos, uno de ellos perfectamente reconocible.

El envoltorio con el maletín cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, Bankotsu se incorporó sobresaltado y la vió desaparecer con alteración. Corrió hacia la entrada cubriéndose con una de las sábanas y se percató de la puerta abierta. Golpeó fuertemente el marco y maldijo a la joven que causó aquella estupidez, la cual ahora se asomaba desde el umbral de su habitación.

-Sucede algo?- Le dijo con voz divertida.

Él la miró crispado en furia, su descuido le había causado un fastidio abrumador. Se sentía molesto con ella y con su estúpida e inoportuna visitante.

-Vete ahora mismo.- Le ordenó sin siquiera mirarla.

-Pero si acabo de llegar! Qué demonios te sucede?-

-Qué no me oíste? Vete.-

Bankotsu se sentó en el sillón consternado, sin terminar de comprender por qué lo hacía. Tal vez la negligente actitud de aquella joven lo había sacado de sus casillas, tal vez ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con mujerzuelas como ella.

La joven se vistió rápidamente y recogió sus cosas para salir del apartamento.

-Eres un estúpido.- Espetó para desaparecer.

Él reposó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó las manos en su nuca. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella visitándolo? Justamente ayer habían estado riñendo como perro y gato.  
En su habitación recogió el paquete con el maletín, por fuera tenía una nota que decía "Para tu colección de golpes."

El corazón de Kagome latía alocadamente, en cuestión de segundos se vio completamente aturdida. Había salido disparada del piso de forma instantánea y ahora se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Un ligero malestar se adueñó de su ser, se sentía indignada a pesar de haber sido ella la descuidada. _"Supongo… que me lo merecía por impertinente, pero por qué estoy tan molesta?"_

-No, yo no soy una impertinente, él debería preservar más su intimidad. Ellos son los insensatos.- Se afirmó en voz alta a medida que avanzaba.

Finalmente se decidió por tomar algo caliente para aplacar su estado y se adentró en el primer café que halló. El interior del lugar estaba colmado, por lo que concluyó en sentarse en una de las mesas de afuera. El patio trasero no estaba nada mal, había mucho menos bullicio y la música de fondo era agradable. La camarera se acercó y le entregó el menú para tomarle el pedido y retirarse, al bajar la vista logró reconocer un matojo de cabellos rojizos.

Ren fumaba un cigarrillo con el mismo estado sosegado de siempre. Tenía la vista perdida en un punto desconocido. A su lado había una pequeña taza depositada, la cual aún desprendía humo de su interior, parecía no haberla tocado.  
Kagome envidió aquella postura que aparentaba permanecer siempre intacta en él, no comprendía por qué razón Bankotsu lo había tildado como –un caso perdido-.

Pensó en saludarlo pero luego abandonó la idea, seguramente gozaba de un estado lamentable. Aun así, para su pesar, el muchacho la reconoció unos segundos más tarde, cuando cruzaron miradas. Con las manos en los bolsillos se aproximó hasta ella y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, en su mesa.

-Supongo que tendría que haberte preguntado si podía…- Le dijo como recordándolo de súbito. La joven negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, no es tan divertido estar sola.- Alegó. Su interlocutor le devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Luces algo molesta, ocurrió algo?- Espetó advirtiendo una ligera carga en el ambiente. Kagome bajó la cabeza con retraimiento y negó en silencio.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes.- Le respondió al reparar en su incomodidad, si ella no quería hablar él no iba a obligarla.

La verdad era que sí había ocurrido algo, estaba enfurecida y sentía que el único papel que desarrollaba en toda aquella ridícula historia era el de la pobre niña ingenua que era evitada y echada hacia un lado constantemente. Pero no podía contarle nada de eso a uno de los colegas del idiota que interpretaba el papel principal, eso sería poco ético.

-Acaso te parezco estúpida?- Objetó repentinamente ella levantando la cabeza.

Ren frunció el ceño tratando de comprender. No mentía, realmente se lo estaba preguntando. En sus ojos pudo ver un vigor disgregado, una tristeza que afloraba por sí sola, no era muy difícil percibirlo.

-Me parece que la persona que provocó eso en ti es una estúpida.- Expresó. –Tal vez solo te encuentres con gente estúpida, pero eso no quiere decir que todos seamos así.-

Kagome observó inmóvil como él le daba una calada a su cigarrillo, igual de perceptivo, sereno e inalterable. Le pareció casi imposible que aquella persona tuviera algo que ver con Bankotsu. ¿Cómo sería verdaderamente?  
El móvil del muchacho los interrumpió con su insistente sonido. Exasperado atendió la llamada y luego de un par de palabras colgó.

-Lo siento, debo irme. Trabajo.- Se disculpó mientras que se ponía de pie y hundía lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero. Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de partir se apoderó de una servilleta y sacó un bolígrafo para apuntar algo.

-Si quieres hablar con alguien ya lo sabes.- Le dijo entregándole el papel

-Yo... lo haré. Gracias.- Le respondió ella con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Ren le otorgó una sonrisa tranquila y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

El café llegó minutos más tarde, cuando su ánimo ya se había restaurado.

* * *

Bankotsu se adentró al decoroso y aseado apartamento con algo de molestia, aún le dolían algunas contusiones. De haber sabido manejar el botiquín de primeros auxilios lo hubiese utilizado. Se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado al recordar los acontecimientos de la tarde.

Tomó asiento en el sillón principal al percatarse de la falta de integrantes. Kazuma apareció del recinto contiguo, lo saludó y se sentó en una silla enfrentada. Una mesa pequeña coronaba el espacio central, debajo había varias revistas de distintas temáticas. Todo el piso estaba perfectamente amueblado.

Su compañero apareció varios minutos más tarde, era el último al que se le había informado de aquella reunión inesperada. Tomó asiento a un lado del moreno y se vació los bolsillos para no extraviar nada entre los cojines. Kazuma sacó una cajetilla de elegantes cigarros de su abrigo, se colocó uno en la boca y le ofreció al pelirrojo. Ambos le dieron una calada profunda.

-Podemos proceder? Ya estuvimos esperándolo bastante.- Asestó el mercenario en dirección al pelirrojo, quien frunció el ceño algo extrañado.

-Que sucede Ban? Luces impasible hoy.- Se burló con su usual aire de despreocupación. Su oyente solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-Los he citado por lo ocurrido ayer.- Comenzó a hablar su superior. –Aquel hombre que los atacó era el líder de una pandilla, al parecer el pequeño Yusei no deja de sorprendernos con su idiotez.- Agregó mientras se desperezaba en su asiento.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse por el resto. Yo personalmente me he encargado de que esa insignificante cuadrilla se disuelva.- Continuó. –Pero de haberse tratado de alguien más este error podría habernos costado la vida. De ahora en más recabaremos más a fondo sobre los encargos de nuestros clientes.-

-Sin mencionar que Yusei queda vetado como cliente, ¿cierto?- Quiso saber el mercenario, aquello estaba esperando oír hacía bastante.

-En efecto, el tendrá prohibido el acceso a nuestros servicios.- Le aseguró su jefe. Ambos se disponían a levantarse cuando Kazuma objetó un último comentario. -Pronto vendrá algo grande muchachos, así que estén alertas a lo siguiente.- Les dijo.

Al bajar y salir del edificio ambos se adentraron en un bar cercano a beber algo, había ocasiones en las que era necesario tener ese momento de distención en el día. Porque de otra forma, según Ren, uno acabaría volviéndose loco.

Al llegar pidieron simplemente una cerveza, no podían darse el lujo de volver en otras condiciones a casa. El lugar tenía un ligero tinte sombrío y la iluminación constaba de escasas luces colocadas en la barra principal. Por la televisión transmitían un partido de beisbol al que nadie parecía poner atención, varios cuadros y afiches de películas de acción decoraban el lugar. Bankotsu le dio un trago generoso a su bebida para refrescar su garganta, aún sentía una molestia profunda.

-Parece que no tuviste un buen día hoy, luces más callado de lo normal.- Indagó el joven pelirrojo.

-Y tú luces más hablador de lo normal. No es así?- Refutó con molestia.

De a poco el joven fue rearmando los hechos, al ver al moreno en aquel estado le pareció que entre su enfado y el de Kagome probablemente había una conexión.

-Así es, digamos que yo sí tuve un buen día hoy.- El mercenario se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido pero luego desistió sin darle importancia.

-Y a qué se debe tu buen humor? No me digas que la respuesta es mujeres.- Se adelantó tratando de fastidiarlo. –Acaso no tuviste suficiente cortejando a Kagome?-

El joven de ojos verdes se aclaró la garganta al oírlo.

-Cortejando? Nosotros solo hablábamos.- Continuó. –De hecho me disculpé con ella por haberlos interrumpido pero al parecer malinterpreté las cosas. No hay nada entre ustedes.-

" _-No hay nada- Con que así fue Kagome?"_ Pensó para sus adentros.

-No, no lo hay. Ella solo es una niña mimada y una llorona.- Las dudas de Ren se esclarecían cada vez más, las cosas parecían tomar un rumbo interesante. Probablemente ellos dos habían tenido algún conflicto y sabía perfectamente que Bankotsu jamás dejaría de lado su orgullo por una simple disculpa.

-Perfecto, supongo que eso me deja el camino libre.- Concluyó finalmente para observar la expresión que adoptaba su compañero y soltar una carcajada. Pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó, sus palabras le parecieron poco creíbles, estaba seguro de que lo hacía para fastidiarlo.

-Suerte con eso, la necesitarás.- Le dijo el mercenario.

A decir verdad aquel comentario no logró perturbarlo en lo absoluto, después de todo ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como aquel patán. Y aunque lo hiciera eso no tenía por qué importarle, ¿cierto? Bankotsu se bebió lo último de su vaso y volvió su vista al televisor, en aquellos momentos comprendió por qué transmitían las repeticiones de los partidos de beisbol en un bar.  
El móvil de su compañero vibró logrando dispersarlo. El pelirrojo empuñó su celular y sonrió al leer la pantalla, ese gesto se estaba tornando una molestia para el moreno.

-No crees que a Kagome le molestaría el hecho de que hables con otras mujeres?- Ironizó. Ren se volvió a verlo.

\- Vaya, pero si acaba de llegarme un mensaje de ella.- Dijo ignorándolo por completo. Bankotsu se quedó atónito al oírlo.

* * *

 **Que tal muchachas, hasta acá con el seis! Se nota otro aire en el ambieeeeente, qué les pareció? No sé si alguna vió el animé "K project" pero seguramente ahí encuentren el parecido de Ren xd**

 **Alessia de Piscis No, Ren no era shippo, pero creo que tus dudas ahora que lo dije se van a aclarar jajajaj**  
 **rogue85 Gracias por unirte a la historia y dejar reviews, me encanta que te guste!**  
 **iblwe Al igual que antes, espero que lo hayan encontrado!**

 **Gracias a tod s las personas que dejan review y a las que siguen la historia desde el primer momento, escribo para eso! Cualquier duda o inquietud no duden en dejar un review o mensaje privado! Saludos y nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Intromisión

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 7: Intromisión.

Kagome llegó a su apartamento exhausta, se preparó la cena, se dio un baño y velozmente se metió dentro de la cama. Aún se sentía ligeramente aturdida por lo ocurrido con el moreno, no podría volver a verlo a los ojos, no habiendo visto lo que vió. _"Me parece que la persona que provocó eso en ti es una estúpida"_. Cuánta razón había en las palabras de aquel muchacho, Bankotsu se había portado como todo un impúdico, carente de cualquier cosa parecida a la discreción, incluso después de haberla provocado y lograr que por poco que se besen.

-Realmente lo es, él es un completo estúpido.- Objetó finalmente a la nada.

Pero, por qué estaba tan molesta? Al fin y al cabo era su vida, sin importar que tan patética llegase a ser. No tenía por qué entrometerse en sus decisiones. Si a Bankotsu le gustaba aquel estilo de vida y deseaba preservarlo era su problema, pero definitivamente ella no formaría parte de esa clase de juegos.

De súbito recordó haberse guardado la servilleta de papel antes de salir de la cafetería. Revolvió entre sus cosas y halló el número apuntado en ella, luego lo registró en su móvil.  
 _-Gracias por lo de hoy, te debo una!-_ Redactó para luego enviarlo al destinatario. En verdad estaba agradecida con Ren, el hablar con alguien ajeno a la situación logró serenarla. Además todo lo que salía de la boca de aquel muchacho parecía ser un mensaje pasivo.

La contestación llegó minutos más tarde _–Puedo cobrármelo con alguna conversación más entretenida? Tal vez en algún otro café…-_ Kagome no le vió nada de malo a su propuesta y accedió sin chistar. Cuando hubo enviado el texto aguardó la respuesta con el teléfono en sus manos y antes de entrar en la cuenta se sumió en un profundo sueño. Aquella noche durmió plácidamente.

Por la mañana parecía encontrarse de lo más despejada, luego de darse una ducha y desayunar marchó rumbo a la universidad. La semana casi llegaba a su fin y pronto le daría una visita a su familia. A pesar de ser una vez cada tanto, el verlos la llenaba de energía. Volver al templo, abrazar a su abuelo, estrechar a buyo en sus brazos, dormir en su antigua habitación… todo aquello era como una vuelta en el tiempo.

Al llegar al establecimiento se abrió paso entre los estudiantes, subió las escaleras y caminó por los pabellones hasta dar con su salón. Como era de esperarse, Nozomi ya estaba allí, lista para aguardar al inicio de la clase. La joven de cabello azabache no comprendía como su compañera podía llegar tan temprano, incluso llegó a pensar que pasaba la noche allí para estar antes que todos. Tal vez le gustara reservarse un lugar al frente.

-Buenos días acelerada.- La saludó burlándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días para ti también. Luces de un humor especial hoy.- Le respondió su interlocutora. –Tienes algo que contarme?- Agregó la perceptiva muchacha.

Kagome se volvió al ver a su profesor ingresar en el recinto, le hizo señas a su compañera y se dirigió hasta su asiento. Había miles de cosas que contarle a Nozomi, pero creyó conveniente hacer un recorte en ciertos lugares. Al finalizar la clase retomaron su conversación en el patio trasero.

\- Problemas amorosos de nuevo?- Lanzó con certeza la interesada.

La joven de cabellos azabaches se volvió hacia su amiga, Nozomi era una chica adorable, de facciones delicadas y cara redondeada, llevaba el cabello cortado al ras de la cara y un flequillo por encima de sus cejas, parecía recién salida del primario.

-Es sobre Bankotsu, cierto?- Su pregunta la hizo volver a la realidad y recordar que ella estaba expectante, en frente suyo, aguardando la respuesta.

-Ni lo menciones, es un idiota.- Exclamó finalmente. –No quiero volver a involucrarme con gente como él.-

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dejó de gustarte de repente?-

Kagome exhaló un largo suspiro al oír las palabras de su compañera, no podía hacer un recorte después de todo. –Ayer fui a su apartamento y… lo ví con alguien.- La joven de cabello corto frunció el ceño y se acarició la sien algo aturdida.

-Entonces… estas celosa?-

-Qué? Celosa? Por supuesto que no, simplemente me molestó su falta de pudor. Es decir, por favor! Estaban haciéndolo con la puerta abierta.- Se quejó ella enardecida.

-Tranquila, comprendo tu enojo pero… Bankotsu es solo una persona más sin ningún compromiso con nadie...- Le explicó. –Viéndolo así aquel chico no tiene razones por las cuales ser cuidadoso con lo que hace delante de ti. Cierto?-

Ella agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada, reconociendo la veracidad en las palabras de su interlocutora. Pero aún así, el hecho de que ambos hubieran mantenido ciertos roces y situaciones comprometedoras no había significado nada para él? Probablemente no.

-Escucha, prometí ayudar a mi prima con su mudanza hoy y se me hace tarde.- La interrumpió Nozomi. – Si algo llega a ocurrir no dudes en telefonearme si? Podemos hablar juntas.-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le entregó una forzada sonrisa, se restregó los ojos y se puso de pie para volver a casa. Camino de vuelta sólo tuvo tiempo de reflexionar acerca de lo que había conversado, lo que logró enredar sus pensamientos aún más.

El apartamento estaba igual de silencioso y desolado que siempre, la vajilla ahora seca reposaba sobre el fregadero y un libro a medio leer yacía sobre la mesa de la sala. Iba a escribirle a Nozomi cuando se percató de que su móvil estaba apagado, había olvidado cargarlo por la noche.  
Al conectarlo nuevamente aparecieron varias notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y un mensaje sin leer.

 _-Cuando quieras entonces, un café de por medio.-_ Ren había respondido tan solo diez minutos después pero ella ya estaba profundamente dormida. Se disculpó por la tardanza y le propuso encontrarse al día siguiente. Las otras eran llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, de manera que marcó para devolverlas y luego de tres tonos se pusieron en línea.

-Disculpa, tengo una llamada perdida de este número y…-

-Al fin te das el lujo de aparecer.- Le dijo una voz familiar. –Estoy tratando de encontrarte desde la mañana.- Añadió.

-Cómo es que conseguiste mi número?-

-Lo agregué por si acaso cuando olvidaste tu móvil en mi piso.- En su voz no había nada diferente, ni siquiera un leve tono de retraimiento por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Kagome suspiró.

-Estás en tu apartamento ahora?- Ella titubeó algo extrañada sin saber que responderle.

-Sí, por qué?-

-Voy para allá.- Le respondió sin vacilar para luego colgar. Su rostro se tiñó de blanco, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de objetar algo o negarse.

Kagome trató de mantener la calma pero le resultó imposible, a ella no le era indiferente el hecho de volver a verlo. _"Qué voy a hacer? No puedo verlo, no así."_ Reflexionó a medida que deambulaba por el diminuto piso. Por qué querría verla? Tal vez para disculparse. Sacudió la cabeza, eso nunca, después de todo se trataba de Bankotsu. Luego de un rato optó por salir, tal vez a hacer las compras o por ahí, después de todo ella nunca había accedido a verlo y sería sencillo evitar sus llamadas. _"Gracias por hacer que mi lado desagradable florezca."_ Se dijo para sus adentros cuando se disponía a salir.

Llegando a la puerta de entrada lo vió. Su cuerpo descansaba en una de las paredes, estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía la vista dirigida hacia el suelo. Lucía tranquilo, inmutable, probablemente había llamado al timbre y estaba aguardando su contestación. La joven se sintió algo desconsiderada por estar a punto de dejarlo allí sin más. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, al verlo sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco. Traía consigo el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Vaya, que rápido. Incluso vienes a recibirme.- Le dijo algo entretenido.

-Qué quieres?- Le respondió sin más. El mercenario abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue al grano.

-Necesito ayuda para usar esto, no es tan fácil como parece.- Le dijo enseñándole el botiquín.

Suspiró aborrecida, por supuesto, jamás acudiría por otra cosa hasta ella. Lo hizo entrar sin más y subió nuevamente por el ascensor. Una vez en su piso le dio varias indicaciones para la utilización del maletín: las gasas, la desinfección del instrumental y la revisión y sustitución de todo el equipamiento. El la oía atento y la obligaba a detenerse cuando lo consideraba necesario, parecía hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Un tono de notificación interrumpió la explicación de su mentora. El moreno hurgó en sus bolsillos, pero no era su móvil el que sonaba, sino el de Kagome. Al volverse la encontró entregándole una media sonrisa a la pantalla iluminada y redactando palabras inciertas en el aparato. Aquella escena hizo que la imagen de Ren se le viniera a la mente.

-Quién es?- Quiso saber de repente.

-Eso no te importa.- Le respondió. Las facciones del muchacho se endurecieron y una sonrisa amarga atravesó su rostro, corroborando sus sospechas: ella seguía rabiada por lo ocurrido el día anterior, probablemente aún más al volver a verlo.

-Vaya, que carácter. Yo solo quería conocer a tus amantes.- Espetó finalmente volviendo a ridiculizarla. Kagome no lo aguantó más.

-El hecho de que yo haya conocido a una de las tuyas no quiere decir que tengas derecho de hacerlo.- Sintió ganas de mandarlo al infierno, no tenía consideración por nadie, su afán por fastidiarla iba al límite. – De hecho no tienes derecho a nada, ni siquiera de pedirme algo más.- Bankotsu guardó silencio y la observó crisparse en furia, estaba realmente molesta y tenía los ojos brillosos, como si de un momento a otro fuese a estallar en llanto.

La muchacha se dispuso a guardar con rapidez los elementos dentro del botiquín, dando por finalizada la explicación. Se sentía abrumada por la forma en que el moreno respondía a ella, ya no quería volver a verlo. Antes de descolgar el teléfono se lo pensaría dos o tres veces con tal de no volver a padecer lo mismo. Él le quitó las cosas de las manos y la obligó a mirarlo, pero aun así logró zafarse. En una breve persecución de agarres y separaciones constantes la sostuvo de ambos brazos y la asió contra una de las paredes del apartamento. Ella lo empujó con su propia fuerza pero se vio imposibilitada, tenía la derrota asegurada.

-No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida privada, pero no voy a dejar que vengas hasta aquí a burlarte de mi!- Le dijo aun forcejeando, Bankotsu aumentó su agarre y frunció el ceño divertido.

\- Que no te importa? Pero si fuiste tú quien se estuvo entrometiendo todo este tiempo.- Expresó cercano a su oído. –Decídete de una vez, eres tú la que parece estar burlándose…- Agregó esta vez aproximándose sin moderación. Kagome sintió como su cercanía le cortaba el aire y no le permitía emitir contestación alguna.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya no gritas ni te alborotas más?- Volvió a desafiarla, parecía complacido con su triunfo.

-Eres un… -

El moreno atrapó sus labios antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, deseaba callar aquella incesante voz. La besó sin escrúpulos, disfrutando el contacto. Fue un beso ordinario e impulsivo, incluso sintió como ella se agitaba entre sus brazos, pero al cabo de unos segundos ambos parecieron cambiar de instancia.

Sin intenciones de detenerse, Bankotsu intensificó el beso, quería demostrarle a aquella estúpida niña quién llevaba las riendas en la situación. Su lengua delineó los labios de la muchacha con detenimiento para luego introducirse dentro de su boca con frenesí, sintiendo como ahora era correspondido y ambas se entrelazaban como atraídas por alguna especie de magnetismo desconocido. Estaba desconcertado y no terminaba de comprender del todo qué clase de acciones lo habían llevado a tal cosa, y cuáles eran los motivos por los cuales ella correspondía a sus impulsos. Aquello le resultó endemoniadamente sugestivo.

El tieso cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció, la sensación que experimentó al sentir los labios del moreno probando los suyos fue extraordinaria. Algo en su interior luchaba contra aquellas emociones contradictorias, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco al recibir el contacto y ambos parecían regocijarse con aquella situación, catándose, saboreándose, experimentándose.

* * *

La estruendosa alarma del móvil resonó en todo el piso haciéndola sobresaltarse. Confundida, la joven de cabello azabache corroboró la fecha, aquel día tenían suspensión de clases. Si tan solo hubiese recordado desactivar el despertador probablemente podría haberse dado el lujo de dormir unas horas más. Una vez despierta de ningún modo podía volver a dormirse, era como una especie de condena. Con el cabello alborotado y la almohada aún marcada en su rostro se dirigió hacia el baño, la ducha terminaría de despabilarla de una vez por todas.

Mientras que el agua discurría por su cuerpo recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior y las consecuencias que éstos habían tenido sobre ella, quien ahora lidiaba con sus enmarañadas emociones.

Kagome reconstruyó los hechos de a poco, Bankotsu la besaba con ímpetu, de forma directa, sin contratiempos y ella parecía estar complacida. A decir verdad realmente lo había disfrutado, incluso se sintió una estúpida al responder a sus pretensiones. Más aún cuando él se apartó de súbito, la miró directo a los ojos y curvó sus labios en una desvergonzada sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado, no es bueno tener amantes que sean cercanos entre sí…- Le había dicho con cinismo, ella frunció el ceño desentendida y lo observó desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

¿A qué demonios se refería? ¿Y qué había sido todo eso? Ni ella misma lo supo, a decir verdad las acciones de Bankotsu estaban llegando demasiado lejos. _"El solo busca ridiculizarme, y no voy a permitírselo"_ Si, eso era, definitivamente estaba burlándose de ella y eso era algo que Kagome no iba a permitir.

Un mensaje la sacó de su enfrascada discusión, al abrirlo recordó su reunión pendiente. Según lo acordado, ella y Ren se encontrarían en el parque cercano a su academia. Le pareció buena idea, a su alrededor había varios comercios y una cafetería a la que casi siempre concurría con Nozomi. Luego de los labores domésticos y algún que otro quehacer referido a la universidad se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse, recoger su abrigo y salir.

Al bajar del metro caminó a través de las calles que la conducían a su destino, el viento comenzaba a aflorar y hacer presencia a aquellas horas. Al llegar pudo ver al joven pelirrojo sentado en uno de los bancos del extenso parque, llevaba unos borceguíes negros acordonados sin esmero y unos pantalones y campera del mismo color, debajo lucía una anodina remera blanca. De no ser por el color de su cabello, probablemente le habría costado reconocerlo.

Ren fumaba un cigarrillo apaciblemente, tenía los brazos estirados en el respaldo del banco y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, lucía cansado y meditabundo. Al verla se puso de pie y le dio una última calada a su hiriente vicio, para luego arrojarlo a un lado.

-Te encuentras bien? Luces algo...-

-Arruinado?- Se adelantó él.

-No quise decir eso, yo…- El rostro de Kagome se ruborizó por completo al no hallar las palabras indicadas.

-Está bien, es solo una broma.- Le respondió soltando una carcajada al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha. –Ayer tuve que trabajar por la noche.- Agregó finalmente.

-No dormiste ni un poco? Deberías estar haciéndolo ahora, podríamos haberlo postergado.- Ahora ella se sentía culpable, para Kagome no había nada más importante que una buena alimentación y las correspondientes horas de sueño.

-A la larga te acostumbras, la vida es dura… nada que un buen café no pueda solucionar.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. A decir verdad se moría de ganas por averiguar de qué clase de trabajo estaban hablando, pero si Bankotsu no había querido develar aquel enigma, mucho menos lo haría su colega.

Pronto se encontraron recorriendo el lugar sin trayecto estipulado, a su alrededor la mayor parte de la gente regresaba a sus hogares, varios padres llamaban a sus hijos para finalizar el rato de ocio y un grupo reducido de estudiantes, probablemente salidas de su academia, conversaba plácidamente. Varias muchachas del último conjunto le dirigieron unas miradas persuasivas al pelirrojo al pasar. Kagome soltó una carcajada reprimida al percibir su indiferencia.

-Me temo que si sigues meditando en tu mundo tus pretendientes se decepcionarán.- Soltó con gracia, su oyente vio de reojo a las manifestadas.

-Tú crees? Esas niñas?- Le dijo extrayendo un cigarro de la cajetilla que los contenía. _–Niñas-_ pensó la joven, apenas debían de tener unos años menos que ella, o incluso su misma edad. Tal vez Ren estuviese acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres… más maduras, o tal vez ni siquiera le interesaran.

-Las estudiantes no son tu tipo eh?-

-A veces hay excepciones…- Le respondió esta vez dirigiendo su vista hacia ella, aquellos característicos ojos no dejaban de llamar el interés de la muchacha.

El pelirrojo volvió su vista hacia el camino, inhaló humo y lo exhaló con serenidad sin decir más.

* * *

El cielo se teñía de tonos violáceos a medida que el sol descendía, la tierra seguía moviéndose de forma constante. La tibieza de la infusión caldeó el cuerpo de Kagome a medida que la ingería, Ren se bebía el café con esmero. En el parque ya casi no quedaba gente.

En ese intervalo de silencio la descarada imagen de Bankotsu acorralándola y besándola se le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser en ese momento? Se sentía avergonzada del solo pensarlo. _"Ten cuidado, no es bueno tener amantes que sean cercanos entre sí…"_ Sus vocablos se le quedaron grabados en la mente. Que estupidez, ella ni siquiera tenía uno, lo único que consideraba real era depositar su amor en una sola persona, alguien especial. Pero los hombres como Bankotsu jamás lo entenderían, ellos simplemente preferían despilfarrar su tiempo con diversas mujeres a la vez.

-Crees que el estar con varias mujeres esté en la naturaleza del hombre?- Soltó ella sin pensarlo, dándose cuenta más tarde de lo que había dicho. –Lo siento, solo pensé en voz alta.- Rectificó avergonzada apartando la vista. Ren se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que estás haciendo un juicio de valor algo erróneo. Eso es elección de cada uno, no lo crees?- Replicó. Kagome asintió con la cabeza doblegada, era cierto, era una estupidez pensar que todos compartirían la misma filosofía de vida.

-Aun así, cuando te enamoras de alguien no puedes ver a nadie más.- Le explicó el pelirrojo midiendo sus palabras, eligiéndolas con detenimiento. - … No puedes aceptar a nadie más. Como si… tu mente estuviera de cabeza.- Agregó soltando humo de sus pulmones. Ella abrió los ojos pasmada y lo observó en silencio. Ren era sin lugar a dudas un ente sin escrúpulos, un enamorado febril, de esos que no obtendrían un no por respuesta. Jamás pensó dar con alguien así.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta la noche ya había caído sobre sus cabezas. El muchacho se ofreció a acompañarla sin inconvenientes. El metro ya no desbordaba de pasajeros ansiosos ni escandalosos niños haciendo alboroto, permanecía en silencio con los pocos transeúntes que lo abordaban. Dieron con el apartamento de Kagome en menos tiempo del concertado.

-Aún arruinado eres agradable.- Se burló ella ya en la entrada del edificio.

-Las maravillas de la cafeína.-Añadió el joven pelirrojo colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca. –Aún me debes las horas de sueño perdidas.- Ella se rió para luego despedirse.

Ren encendió el último cigarro de la cajetilla y le dio una calada profunda al mismo tiempo que se ponía en marcha. Las luces de los autos iban y venían en un trayecto sin fin, la luna depositada en el cielo reinaba en la noche. El joven avanzaba a través de las calles con un semblante infrecuente, sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y se rascó la cabeza dubitativo. _-Aún arruinado eres agradable-_

-Como si tu mente estuviera de cabeza…- Repitió curvando sus labios en una amarga sonrisa. –Al diablo con Bankotsu.-

* * *

 **Que tal gente! Que capítulo picante les traje eh, no hay piedad para nadie!  
Muchas se habrán dado cuenta de que Bankotsu le advierte a Kagome sobre sus amantes refiriéndose pura y exclusivamente a Ren, ya que él le había dicho que se mensajeaba con ella…  
Comprendiendo esto sabrán que de ahora en más la historia se pone cada vez mejorr. Aún quedan temas por desarrollar que se van a ir dando con el avance del fic, así que no se preocupen!  
Alessia de Piscis, evilangelux, rogue85, muchas gracias por los reviewsss, me siento super apoyada, son lo más ^^**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar review ante cualquier duda o inquietud o simplemente para saludar! Nos leemos la semana próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Cara a cara

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 8: Cara a cara.

Gotas de sudor discurrían por el rostro del moreno, quien día a día intensificaba su rutina diaria de ejercitación muscular. Flexiones, abdominales y múltiples estiramientos eran algunas de las operaciones que llevaba a cabo, y al finalizar, como siempre, una necesaria ducha. Bankotsu agradeció internamente el poder deleitarse con aquel momento predilecto del día sin interrupciones.

Al salir trenzó su cabello y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, por lo general ropa sobria y sin ninguna estampa extraña o llamativa. Entre más escueto mejor, ese era su lema.  
Mientras que se colocaba la remera los recuerdos de los días anteriores volvieron a invadirlo. Kagome agitándose entre sus brazos, queriendo zafarse y luego correspondiendo a sus violentos besos. El roce entre ambos cuerpos, la deliciosa sensación de experimentar sus labios, aquellas imágenes lo habían estado torturando hasta ese instante y le habían hecho creer que perdería la razón de un momento a otro. Nadie nunca le había producido tal sacudida, por más bien que se lo pasara con otras mujeres, al final acababa olvidándolas a los pocos días.

El moreno agitó la cabeza con desaprobación pensando en lo ridículas que sonaban sus reflexiones. Al fin y al cabo ella solo era una niña mimada y despojada de cualquier tipo de atractivo, sus acciones solo habían sido consecuencia de meros impulsos nerviosos para callarla.

Al volverse descubrió su móvil tintineando en el mueble contiguo a la cama, sin saber hacía cuánto había estado sonando Bankotsu se lanzó precipitadamente sobre esta y lo atendió. Al otro lado una voz gruesa le hablaba con algo de impaciencia.

-Te tardas demasiado.-

-Qué quieres?- Respondió el muchacho devolviéndole la seriedad.

-Kazuma quiere verte, hay algo grande.- Mencionó sin más para luego colgar. El moreno se enfundó su chaqueta y salió al instante.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió en silencio, la joven de cabello azabache depositó su bolso en el sofá contiguo a la entrada y suspiró profundamente, el piso estaba silencioso y solitario.  
Durante el fin de semana Kagome había ido a visitar a su familia, llevaba varios meses sin verlos y últimamente en las conversaciones telefónicas con su madre había podido advertir un desánimo muy manifestado.

El volver a su antiguo hogar logró apaciguar la situación, el calor del reencuentro y las pláticas fueron interminables. Su habitación le trajo miles de recuerdos de su no muy lejana adolescencia e inevitablemente también arrastraron consigo recuerdos de aquel joven peliplata con el que había vivido miles de experiencias: amistades, batallas, celos y ante todo el primer amor. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba ni añoraba de una forma tan vívida a Inuyasha. Con la presencia de Bankotsu en su vida muchas cosas habían quedado atrás.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo volver en sí a su actual presente, ¿Aquello era bueno o malo? Esa pregunta quedó latente en sus cavilaciones. No, definitivamente viniendo de aquel sinvergüenza no podía ser nada bueno. A decir verdad su visita familiar había logrado alejarla un poco de los absurdos impulsos del moreno y su mal carácter. Todavía podía recordar con claridad como sus labios se unían con los de él.

Kagome exhaló aire y se dispuso a descargar las pequeñas mudas de ropa, antes de regresar a su ajetreada vida de estudiante tenía que hacerse cargo de los quehaceres diarios.

* * *

El espesor de la noche recaía sobre las oscuras calles de las afueras de la ciudad, en donde la iluminación dispuesta en la vía pública y la luz de la luna eran las únicas presentes. Un grupo de hombres caminaba precavido y sin contratiempos en busca de su objetivo. Aquella zona de fábricas y construcciones apartadas daba un aspecto aún más lúgubre en la oscuridad. Al ser informados por el guía inmediatamente cambiaron de postura y aguardaron ocultos detrás de varios contenedores. Sin dejar de vigilar, los cuatro aguzaron los sentidos, expectantes.

Luego de unos minutos pudieron observar como las puertas de uno de los antiguos edificios se abrían y luego se cerraban dejando salir a otros tres. Uno de ellos iba a la cabeza, tenía un traje de color beige y unos zapatos de vestir que resonaban estrepitosamente sobre el asfalto, reiteradamente echaba un vistazo hacia distintas direcciones. Los otros dos lucían un sobrio traje de color oscuro, eran corpulentos y mantenían su vista fija al frente. Además de ellos no había un alma.

Bankotsu se volvió hacia su guía, acató un par de órdenes que le fueron dadas y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Aquello le resultaba despreciable, el líder del escuadrón más temido de su época ahora se encontraba recibiendo mandatos de alguien más.

A la señal cada uno realizó sus cometidos, cuando sus otros dos compañeros se hubieron encargado de los tipos robustos Él y Ren fueron por el objetivo principal. Su nombre era Masao Takeda, ejercía como abogado hacía varios años y era bien reconocido. A pesar de tener varias acusaciones por lavado de dinero jamás le habían tocado un pelo. Uno de sus ex colegas de trabajo había concurrido a ellos para que se encargasen de darle el escarmiento que la justicia no le otorgaba.

Lo interceptaron a pocos metros de distancia, casi llegando a lo que aparentaba ser su vehículo, una suntuosa camioneta Dodge. Bankotsu se abalanzó sobre él asestándole un golpe certero en la boca del estómago y lo vio retorcerse, aquello les daría tiempo de inmovilizarlo.

-¿Quiénes… son ustedes? Q-Qué quieren de mí?- Llegó a decir el hombre con malestar.

-No sabes quienes somos, pero nosotros sí sabemos quién eres y que has hecho.- Les respondió el moreno ajustando sus dos manos con un precinto. -Ahora llévanos a donde están los papeles.-

Los tres se introdujeron en el edificio nuevamente, pasaron la entrada y caminaron por un extenso pasillo. El mercenario vio de reojo a su compañero con algo de cinismo, aún no podía sacarse ese gusto amargo que le concedió aquella vez en el bar. Al seguir avanzando dieron con la oficina indicada, los caracteres con su nombre y su apellido estaban apuntados en la puerta de entrada. Bankotsu revisó los bolsillos de su saco y halló una llave que encajó perfectamente en ella.

Una vez adentro se encargaron de sujetarlo a una silla para luego inspeccionar el recinto. Además de los documentos con la delegación de los fondos activos, cualquier otro tipo de prueba era valiosa. Los colegas restantes les informaron desde la planta baja que las cámaras de seguridad habían sido desactivadas. A pesar de no ser una construcción actual, el perímetro contaba con dispositivos tanto en la entrada como en los pasajes y subsuelos. La labor había sido desarrollada previamente por todos junto a Kazuma, quien les aclaró que clase de proceso llevar a cabo. Al hallar la documentación necesaria ambos integrantes se dirigieron a la entrada con su detenido.

El grupo se dividió en dos vehículos, Ren condujo uno de ellos acompañado de Bankotsu, llevando en la parte trasera al abogado. El moreno no acababa de comprender por qué Kazuma insistía en situarlos juntos en casi todas sus encomiendas. Exhaló aire hastiado y se volvió a la ventana sin darle importancia. De a poco se iban acercando a las calles más céntricas, algún que otro cartel luminoso perteneciente a diferentes bares permanecía encendido. El pelirrojo conducía tranquilo, siguiendo al automóvil que llevaba adelante. El silencio era sepulcral y un aire de tensión podía percibirse en el ambiente. Impulsado por su afán de soberanía, Bankotsu decidió manifestarse.

-Sabes? Creo que estoy reconsiderando lo de Kagome.- Espetó aún con su vista hacia afuera. Ren soltó una risa y se detuvo al notar que sus guías hacían lo mismo.

-La niña mimada y llorona?- Le respondió recordándole sus propias palabras al mismo tiempo en que bajaba del auto arrastrando consigo al hombre de traje. Uno de sus compañeros le informó que tenían que hacer una última parada.

-Todas dejan de serlo en algún momento, eso se puede corregir.- Objetó esta vez con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos se resguardaron en un estrecho callejón para no ser vistos con su rehén.

Su interlocutor encendió un cigarro, inhaló el humo y lo exhaló al poco tiempo sin hacer caso a sus provocaciones. Luego se volvió hacia él.

-Sé cómo te manejas con las mujeres, pero Kagome no es igual que todas.- Le advirtió. –A ella no le gustan esa clase de hombres, te recomiendo que seas más discreto.- Él había asociado perfectamente a Bankotsu en la charla que había tenido con la joven días atrás. Después de todo.. de qué otro mujeriego podría estar hablando?

El moreno frunció el ceño consternado, dando a entender su desconcierto. No le costó mucho tiempo más recapitular los hechos y vislumbrar que ambos tenían una relación más estrecha de lo que parecía. Su compañero no había perdido el tiempo y ya hacía sus jugadas. Aquello lo hizo sentir un resignado estúpido. Sin decir más se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo sostuvo del cuello de la campera con cólera, quería borrarle aquella fastidiosa expresión del rostro, no volvería a permitirle que se burlara de él. Ren no enmudeció esta vez y le dio un empujón conciso para quitárselo de encima.

Con un grito seco se volvieron hacia sus compañeros, quienes ahora aprisionaban al fugitivo. Mientras que ellos discutían el hombre había escapado y corría sobresaltado por las calles. Los otros integrantes lograron interceptarlo antes de que originara un problema mayor y lo cargaron nuevamente en el automóvil. Al llegar, los escarmientos de Kazuma no se hicieron esperar.

-Comprenden… que esto pudo haberles costado su puesto, cierto?- Exclamó con aires de hostilidad, sin levantar la voz. Ambos asintieron. –Los situé como compañeros porque creo que son el mayor potencial de la agrupación. No me hagan cambiar de opinión con sus insignificantes discusiones.- Aquellas palabras resonaron en toda la habitación.

-No habrá una segunda oportunidad.-

Luego de eso no habían vuelto a verse, Bankotsu supuso que tampoco lo harían en varios días. Cuando alguien cometía un error, Kazuma lo reprendía con una suspensión temporal o incluso la expulsión, pero ellos habían tenido la mera suerte de ser los predilectos, ganándose simplemente una suspensión.

Al regresar a su apartamento el mercenario se lanzó de súbito sobre el colchón, estaba exhausto y lo único que quería hacer era dar por finalizada aquella deplorable noche. Antes de cerrar los ojos cogió su móvil y redactó un mensaje a la causante de todos sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo ella parecía tener un nuevo consejero que lo desafiaba y se burlaba de él. Aquello lo indignó, pero por qué? Que ganaría dándole tanta importancia a algo tan insignificante como eso? Había miles de mujeres con las que perder el tiempo más que con ella. Tal vez porque él no quería ser el derrotado, ni mucho menos aceptar un no por respuesta. El asunto se había transformado en algo más personal, su reputación estaba en juego y no pensaba darse por vencido. Si había alguien que necesitaba escarmiento, era ella.

* * *

Los bulliciosos pasillos del edificio se encontraban atestados de estudiantes que finalizaban sus clases, el transcurso del día se había hecho eterno para Kagome, quien ahora arrastraba los pies exhausta, con un dolor de cabeza que parecía comenzar a manifestarse. A veces ese padecimiento era debido a la cantidad de horas que pasaba en aquel amplio salón, allí se entrecruzaban miles de voces e inquietudes, se debatía y se planificaban proyectos.

Nozomi aguardaba por su amiga al pie de la escalera, con aquella característica sonrisa de siempre. A pesar de no compartir la misma clase, tenían la misma cantidad de horas dentro. La joven de cabello azabache se apretó las sienes con incomodidad y saludó a su compañera al mismo tiempo en que descendían.

-A veces suele ser tan irritante…-

-Lo sé, por eso es que no debes bajar la guardia, dormir bien y tener una alimentación adecuada.- Le expresó su interlocutora con ánimo cual niña exploradora.

-Qué eres, mi madre? Por favor, no todo es perfecto.- Le aseguró riendo y abrazándose el estómago, recordando que se había pasado por alto el almuerzo. –Vayamos por un café.-

Si quería permanecer despierta por lo menos durante lo que restaba del día tendría que reforzar sus ánimos con algo de cafeína. Nozomi la seguía abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes.

-Qué hay con Bankotsu?- Exclamó de repente, recordando que hacía bastante no tenía noticias de él. Al oír aquel nombre un muchacho se volvió hacia ellas y chocó con Kagome por el descuido, pero antes de que pudiera identificarlo este ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. Sin darle importancia ambas continuaron con su trayecto.

El lugar estaba bastante liberado, con la ausencia del barullo y los aglomerados estudiantes el café invitaba a quedarse, de manera que localizaron una mesa y se asentaron allí mismo, donde días antes había estado con Ren.

-Si no quieres hablar sobre él no voy a obligarte, solo dilo.- Dijo su compañera cortando el silencio. Ella sacudió la cabeza al instante como signo de negación.

-No, no es eso… yo…- Kagome rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia su móvil recordando el mensaje que le había llegado por la mañana de parte del moreno, en el cual le expresaba claramente que tenían que hablar. Ella había optado por ignorarlo, aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal cosa. –Hace unos días él vino a mi apartamento sin siquiera preguntarme.- Dijo finalmente exhalando aire en un suspiro.

-Y bien? Qué fue lo que hiciste? Digo… recuerdo que estabas hecha una furia.-

-Bueno… lo estaba, aun cuando se apareció como si nada.- Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor con algo de retraimiento. –Yo… comencé a gritarle y él me besó.- Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Vaya! Imprudente e intenso, qué más quieres Kag?- Le respondió soltando una carcajada. –Entonces, como están las cosas ahora?-

-Bromeas verdad? No quiero volver a verlo, solo me hace quedar como tonta.- Se quejó.

-Y por qué tan alterada entonces? Si tanto lo odias es cuestión de olvidarlo y ya, no?- Soltó su amiga encogiéndose de hombros, aun sabiendo que las cosas no eran así. Quería que Kagome se diera cuenta por sí misma, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un leve e inseguro asentimiento de cabeza. " _Vaya, que persistente_ " pensó.

Antes de que el sol cayera, cada una prefirió regresar a su hogar. Con el cuerpo caldeado y la mente algo más despejada, la joven de cabello azabache se enfiló hacia el metro. Olvidar a Bankotsu? Aquello le sonó grosero y descarado, una persona no podía deshacerse de otra solo porque sí. Además ellos no habían sido protagonistas de ninguna historia de amor, _"Eso es, fue solo un beso. No es nada fuera de lo común"._ No había razón para reflexionar tanto acerca de ello.

Mientras que el tiempo transcurría, y el sol caía dándole paso a la noche, un joven de ojos azules volvía a inspeccionar por cuarta vez la pantalla de su móvil sin obtener resultados favorables. Furioso, golpeó el respaldo de la cama para luego dejar caer sus brazos sobre el colchón. Era suficiente, finalmente se había decidido a ir por ella por las malas.

* * *

Kagome pudo ver su reflejo plasmado en el amplio ventanal del salón, inspeccionarse frente al vidrio le pareció mucho más interesante que poner atención a las explicaciones del docente. El día anterior había vuelto a casa con la cabeza hecha un lío y no había tenido tiempo de ojear ni una mezquina página de su manual.

Con la cabeza hundida en las palmas de sus manos, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar cómo sería su vida si fuese otra persona. Probablemente tendría otro tipo de problemas, menores, y no tendría que preocuparse por personas salidas de otra época, ni purificaciones o retornos insólitos. Y su antiguo novio sería algún estudiante común y corriente con una vida ordinaria, y no un joven mitad bestia que vivía en un período pasado.

Su teléfono sonó notificando un mensaje nuevo y la mirada incómoda del catedrático se posó en ella al instante. Kagome pidió disculpas con algo de timidez y silenció el aparato, al echarle un vistazo a la pantalla se sobresaltó. _-Te espero en el patio trasero, no me hagas ir por ti.-_ Expresaba el mensaje enviado por el moreno, quien al parecer había perdido la paciencia. Ya no había escapatoria a aquel absurdo juego, definitivamente tendría que vérselas con él frente a frente.

Luego, excusándose con un falso malestar, salió del recinto. De haberse quedado en el apartamento probablemente hubiese zafado de aquella mala pasada. La joven de cabello azabache apretó los ojos y caminó por el alargado pabellón, para después descender por los escalones. La planta baja era un lugar más bullicioso y agitado, allí una gran cantidad de estudiantes transitaba en distintas direcciones hacia sus destinos o debatía asuntos desconocidos en algún asiento.

Llegando a la puerta que conectaba con el patio, Kagome fue interceptada por un estudiante, éste se interpuso en su camino y le dio un saludo rápido.

-Hey, Higurashi… que hay de nuevo?- Le soltó con normalidad, ella se inquietó al oírlo.

-Hola Yusei, justo estaba de paso y…-

-No te preocupes, no voy a quitarte mucho más tiempo.- La interrumpió mientras que la seguía hasta afuera. –En verdad solo quería pedirte un favor.-

-Qué… clase de favor?-Sus palabras temblaron al notar lo tenso y destemplado que se presentaba su interlocutor, afuera solo estaban ellos dos y algunos estudiantes que regresaban a sus respectivos salones.

-Pues verás… sé que casualmente tú y Bankotsu son muy cercanos…- Comenzó a decir. –Y últimamente él no ha respondido a mis llamadas…- En su voz había un tono sarcástico perfectamente demarcado. La muchacha se detuvo en seco, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la charla. Yusei se acercó nuevamente hacia ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para evitar que se marchara.

-Tal vez sea porque ha estado realmente ocupado con otros asuntos laborales, no lo culpo… pero estoy en un aprieto muy grande sabes? Y me gustaría que él personalmente se encargue de estos tipos que me causan tantas molestias.- Agregó dirigiéndose hacia una zona algo más alejada, uno de los extremos del lugar. Siempre bordeando el edificio.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, yo no…-

-Prometo una paga distinguida, yo jamás escaseo con eso.- Volvió a interrumpir, esta vez acortando aún más el espacio que los separaba. - Vamos Higurashi, no es necesario que te hagas la tonta...-

-Sabes que es aún más innecesario? Que te acerques de esa forma a ella.- El moreno se colocó delante de él, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Kagome volvió su mirada a aquel par de ojos azules que veían a su compañero con cólera e irritación.

-Vaya, aquí estas! Tranquilo, no tenía intenciones de hacer nada.- Le respondió éste separándose y levantando sus brazos en son de paz.

Bankotsu lo empujó contra uno de los muros hastiado, darle su merecido iba a ser más que suficiente por todos los problemas que siempre le ocasionaba. Sin importar de qué época se tratase, los niños ricos eran algo que él aborrecía, nunca estaban del todo satisfechos. Le dio un golpe certero en el pómulo y, para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes permitido ningún reclamo.- La sangre manaba de la zona ahora lacerada. Su interlocutor dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al volverse hacia Kagome, quien observaba la escena con terror. El mercenario posó sus ojos sobre ella y suspiró con incomodidad, luego aflojó su agarre.

–Si vuelves a poner un dedo sobre ella… desearás no haber nacido.- Le susurró al oído. –Lo has comprendido?-

Yusei asintió con la cabeza y se liberó del todo, limpió su mejilla con una de sus mangas y se alejó ágilmente. Bankotsu sacudió la mano con la que había efectuado el puñetazo, aún tenía una ligera incomodidad en los nudillos. De no ser por ella, probablemente lo habría golpeado hasta cansarse.

-Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- La escuchó decir, al volverse pudo advertir como no sólo sus palabras temblaban, sino también parte de su cuerpo.

\- Creí haberte mencionado que teníamos que hablar.- Respondió. - Lo especifiqué en los mensajes que nunca contestaste.- Con un par de pasos certeros logró quedar a pocos milímetros de distancia de ella, desde aquel punto podía sentir perfectamente su fragancia. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había extrañado aquel aroma. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica al notarlo.

-Por qué me ignoras Kagome?- Le dijo retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-No sé de qué mensajes hablas..- Mintió la muchacha torciendo el rostro, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Él soltó una carcajada sin creérselo, estaba convencido de que el mensaje le había llegado correctamente y por esa razón era evitado. Ella era bastante demostrativa y no sería la primera vez que descubriera sus mentiras, estaba alterada a causa de lo acontecido. Seguramente, durante aquellos días él había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Satisfecho de los resultados se aproximó aún más, acorralándola en uno de los muros. Su cometido siempre era llevado a cabo hábilmente, solo que esta vez él tampoco había hecho algo más que pensar en ella, en su aroma y en sus labios, sintiendo una especie de codicia por degustarlos nuevamente.

* * *

 **Hola chicaaas, como están? Les dejo este capi con mucha acción, intenso no? Esos dos ya no se pueden ni ver jajaja, son rivales definitivos. Alessia de Piscis, exacto... acá va a correr sangre xd. Estos días estoy a full con mis entregas de la facultad, de hecho mañana tengo una entrega final y bueno.. ando media justa de tiempo. Espero pasarla y no tener que recursar porque muero. A cruzar los dedos T.T**  
 **Como pequeño spoiler les puedo adelantar que el capi que viene va a estar muy cebado, jaaaa. Va a haber algún que otro estallido amoroso seguro...**  
 **Bueno muchachas, espero que hayan disfrutado! evilangelux, rogue85 y Guest mil gracias por los reviews, me encanta que me escriban ^^**  
 **Nos estamos leyendo la semana que viene, saludos a todas!**


	9. Capítulo 9: La fiesta

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 9: La fiesta

-Sé que ansiabas que aquel momento durara aún más…- Le dijo en un susurro cercano a sus oídos, recordando como ella había correspondido a su frenético beso. Bankotsu deseaba con todas sus ansias oír la respuesta apropiada, sería solo cuestión de tiempo para hacer desaparecer la milimétrica distancia que los dividía.

Kagome solo logró emitir un quejido a causa del nerviosismo y la falta de aire. El sonido de su móvil desconcertó al moreno, quien ahora la veía con disgusto gracias a la inoportuna notificación. Al instante imaginó a su irritable compañero al otro lado de la línea.

-Déjame en paz!- Le dijo ella finalmente, aprovechando la situación para apartarse con brusquedad.

-Solo estás buscando excusas.- Bankotsu se metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño.

-De qué estás hablando?-

-Lo que realmente te enfada es el haberme visto con alguien más. A nadie engañas Kagome.- Soltó simplemente. El rostro de su interlocutora se tiñó de rojo con aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir ese tipo de cosas? Su egocentrismo parecía agravarse cada vez más, no lograba comprender como alguien llegaba a ser tan detestable. Se dio media vuelta exasperada y caminó en dirección contraria, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Eso es, huye, esa es tu especialidad!- Lo escuchó decir, pero le restó importancia.

Ese era el tipo de charla que él había querido tener? Ella? Celosa? Cómo podría sentir celos de alguien que se comportaba como un patán constantemente? Ridículo, a nadie más que él se le ocurriría.  
La joven de cabellos azabaches se dio un golpe mental, otra vez estaba dejando de lado su clase. Siempre eran las mismas causas desde su reencuentro con Bankotsu. Aun así, aquella situación le había esclarecido las cosas: Estaba decidida a regresar a su nueva y monótona vida, dejaría todo como estaba y no volvería a entrometerse con él, tal y como le había dicho Nozomi. Todo aquello tenía que parar.

Al poco tiempo recordó el sonido que había hecho su móvil mientras discutían, deslizó la pantalla para cerciorarse y halló un mensaje de Ren. _–Un compañero organiza una pequeña fiesta en su casa este viernes, vienes? Trae alguna amiga.-_ La invitación detallada en el texto la sorprendió, hacía días que no tenía ni noticias del joven pelirrojo y sobre todo hacía tiempo que no se daba el lujo de salir por lo menos a un karaoke. Aquella propuesta la motivó a invitar a Nozomi, probablemente ella necesitaba algún tipo de distracción también, de manera que antes del anochecer telefoneó a su compañera poniéndola al tanto.

-Qué clase de fiesta?- Quiso saber extrañada, ya que Kagome jamás le proponía cosas así.

-No tengo idea, algo desarreglado probablemente, viniendo de Ren…- Le respondió apagando sus palabras. Había olvidado mencionarlo.

-Ren? Es ese chico que te invitó? Quién es él?-

-Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos, tranquila.- Agregó suspirando cansadamente. –Que harás?-

Al recibir la aprobación de su amiga le solicitó al joven la información detallada del lugar y el día en que se realizaría. Omitiendo ese asunto, un hecho distinguido la traía inquieta: una fiesta organizada por un compañero de Ren, seguramente alguno de los que realizaban aquel trabajo sucio desenmascarado por sus propias especulaciones y confirmado finalmente por Yusei. Qué clase de persona sería? Y sobre todo, qué clase de personas habría allí? Tal vez había sido mala idea el aceptar tal propuesta. Pero ya no podía hacerse a un lado, le había dado el sí a ambos y de negarse, probablemente, Nozomi le haría un cuestionamiento eterno.

* * *

El gélido viento soplaba en las afueras de la ciudad, las tinieblas de la noche lo cubrían todo a su paso. La luna pendía del cielo y menguaba siguiendo sus fases correspondientes. El paisaje de una ciudad en constante movimiento a veces se prestaba a la confusión.

El moreno se revolvía entre sus sábanas sin poder conciliar el sueño, parecía seguir dándole lugar a sus reflexiones dentro de aquel intrincado asunto. ¿Desde cuándo una mujer invadía tanto espacio en su mente? Jamás le había parecido necesario obstinarse de esa manera, a decir verdad él siempre las botaba antes de que se volviesen un dolor de cabeza, y Kagome… le estaba trayendo varios. Incluso había perdido la cuenta.

Su maldito gesto de desaprobación, su ceño fruncido y su postura disconforme… aquellas cosas lo hacían rabiar y al mismo tiempo lo dejaban deseoso de querer volver a darle una lección, callarla, saciarse de su victoria, observando como ella volvía a corresponder a sus caricias y no emitía ni un solo reproche. Así era ella, por supuesto que conocía a las de su tipo, pensó (y sonrió al reconocerlo). Tal vez luego de conquistarla por completo le diera a Ren un par de clases sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres.

Aun así, a pesar de pensárselo para sí mismo, no le hizo ninguna gracia. No quería volver a verlo involucrado con ella en lo absoluto. Si había alguien capaz de llevarse el premio mayor era él.

-Aguarda y verás Kagome, todas acaban cayendo…-

* * *

 **-** Déjame ver si entendí… Ren es un colega de Bankotsu y ustedes se conocen de pura casualidad.- Trató de corroborar la muchacha de cabello corto. – Y ahora nos está invitando a una fiesta porque…-

-Porque eso hacen las personas?- Finalizó Kagome al oír como las palabras de su interlocutora se apagaban. Nozomi soltó una carcajada.

-Yo creo que le gustas.-

-De que hablas? Solo es una fiesta, además iremos juntas.-

-Si claro, el viejo truco de las parejas dobles eh? Te apuesto a que llevará a un amigo consigo también…- Objetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una media sonrisa atravesaba su rostro.

La pelilarga negó en silencio sin decir nada más. La tetera aún despedía humo de su interior y varios trastos yacían apilados en el fregadero de la diminuta cocina. El apartamento, a pesar de desarreglado, segregaba un aura mucho más agradable cuando Nozomi la visitaba. Ella era de esas personas que lograban arrebatarte el malhumor o la molestia y transformarlo en algo bueno, por eso siempre se sentía agradecida de tener su compañía.

Kagome le dio un sorbo a su infusión y asomó su vista por la ventana contigua a su cama. El sol descendía más rápido de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, pronto la ciudad estuvo teñida de tonos violáceos y rosados. Los cables eléctricos pendían de los postes como oscuros tejidos suspendidos en el aire. Por las calles pudo observar personas de porte formal circulando apresuradamente o volviendo su vista a sus relojes de pulsera, probablemente ajetreadas a causa de reuniones o abrumadoras obligaciones. Para ese tipo de individuos, cada segundo de su vida valía dinero.

No pudo imaginar su futuro de aquella forma, a decir verdad lo que más deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era no acabar engullida por ese estilo de vida y ese ritmo tan opresor. Si hubiese tenido elección probablemente se hubiese mudado a un lugar algo más alejado de la urbe y el caos, pero el alquiler y las expensas en ese edificio en particular la favorecían bastante y estaba a solo cuatro calles del metro.  
 _-Esto es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo, cierto?-_ Pensó.

-Qué me dices de Bankotsu? Debe estar hecho una furia!- El comentario de su amiga la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Por qué habría de estarlo? Él y yo no somos nada.- Le aseguró. –Además no se lo he mencionado…-

-A estas alturas debe saberlo… después de todo ellos dos son colegas, no?- Nozomi hizo una pausa. –Los hombres no son tumbas, te aseguro que hablan sobre mujeres entre ellos.-

 _\- Ten cuidado, no es bueno tener amantes que sean cercanos entre sí_ -. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos recordando aquellas palabras. Sería posible? Bankotsu después de todo se habría referido a Ren? Aquello la desconcertó, Amantes? Charlas sobre ella? Negó con la cabeza. El solo pensarlo sonaba absurdo, el universo era muy grande como para sentirse el centro, solo eran inquietudes ilógicas.

-No lo creo tan así.- Optó por decir rascándose la cabeza aún confundida. Su interlocutora exhaló aire en un suspiro.

-No tienes remedio querida… bien, déjame ver que hay en tu armario.-

Su compañera comenzó a revolver entre las múltiples pilas de ropa apiladas sobre uno de los muebles internos. Faltaban solo unas horas para que Ren pasara a recogerlas y ella aún no había dado con el atuendo adecuado. No sabía qué clase de fiesta era ni cuántas personas asistirían, ni siquiera tenía idea de la clase de gente que asistiría. Cuando surgían aquellos inconvenientes siempre acudía a la joven pelicorta. Si se equivocaban lo harían juntas.

Finalmente optó por un vestido al cuerpo de mangas tres cuartos, por encima de la rodilla y de color negro. Unas medias negras, unos borceguíes oscuros y una campera de abrigo haciendo juego. Arreglada pero con un toque informal. El maquillaje constó simplemente en la utilización de un poco de delineador en sus ojos. Nozomi lucía un vestido con un poco más de movimiento y una pequeña estampa de flores oscuras, unos zapatos sin taco y una campera corta. Ambas traían el pelo suelto.

Luego de varios minutos el silbido estridente del portero eléctrico les indicó que debían irse. Las estudiantes descendieron por las escaleras asegurándose de no olvidar nada. El golpetear seco de sus suelas sobre los escalones era el único sonido que se oía en los corredores del edificio. A pesar de tratarse de un fin de semana eran contados los jóvenes que residían allí y muy pocas veces daba con ellos.

Una vez afuera, y luego de percatarse de que la puerta se haya cerrado, se encontraron. Ren fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en el frente de un auto, lucía una remera gris de mangas cortas, una campera de jean algo gastada, un pantalón rasgado de color negro y unos borceguíes del mismo tono. Se volvió hacia Kagome con naturalidad tras exhalar el humo de la última pitada.

-Vaya, pareces un galán de película.- Asestó curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa, ella soltó una carcajada y se volvió a su amiga.

-Ella es Nozomi, mi amiga y compañera de universidad.- Él se sacó una mano del bolsillo y se la extendió a la pelicorta, quien hizo lo mismo con amabilidad. Luego de presentarse, el pelirrojo abrió una de las puertas del auto en donde había estado resguardado anteriormente.

-Nos vamos?- Espetó incitándolas a entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

En el asiento del copiloto había otro muchacho, tenía una mirada frívola, los ojos color miel y el cabello algo alborotado cubierto por un gorro. Aun así parecía despreocupado y sereno.

-Olvidé presentarlos, él es Kou. Un amigo de hace tiempo.- Exclamó Ren mientras que ponía en marcha el automóvil. El joven de ojos avellana se volvió hacia ellas y les entregó un saludo al verlas hacer lo mismo. La pelicorta se volvió hacia su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije.- Mencionó finalmente satisfecha para luego verla revolear los ojos en señal de reprobación.

Las luces de los comercios y los bares iluminaban el paisaje nocturno de aquella ciudad en movimiento. El transcurso del viaje fue agradable, los muchachos conversaron de cosas deshilvanadas y rieron con sus propias bromas uniendo a Kagome y Nozomi consigo. Luego de un rato el vehículo se detuvo.

Era una residencia amplia ubicada en un barrio bastante distinguido. Las casas a su alrededor gozaban de las mismas características, un ancho jardín delantero como entrada y luego la construcción de carácter moderno. Mientras que atravesaban el espacio verde, la joven de cabello azabache observaba cómo las personas entraban y salían de allí, generando un circuito permanente. Al ingresar abrió los ojos sorprendida.

La espaciosa planta baja estaba repleta. El comedor, la sala y la cocina unidos por un solo bloque, eran los más frecuentados, se viera por donde se viese había gente en todas partes. El ventanal que conectaba con el patio trasero también presentaba una aglomeración importante. _–Una pequeña fiesta eh?.-_ Recordó torciendo la cara, a ella no se le daba muy bien congeniar en lugares tan concurridos. El hecho que la alivió fue encontrar individuos de todo tipo, personas aún más desarregladas que sus acompañantes y otras más arregladas que ellas mismas.

-Si quieren beber algo lo encontrarán al fondo, afuera hay más espacio y el baño más desocupado está arriba.- Le explicó el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia ella, señalando por último una extensa escalera dispuesta a un lado de la sala. –Iré a saludar, no me tardo.- Agregó. Ella asintió y lo observó alejarse junto con su amigo.

-Está loco por ti.- Mencionó Nozomi cerca de su oído a causa del bullicio.

-Ya basta!- Le respondió avergonzada.

-Como sea… vayamos por algunas bebidas.-Su amiga la tomó del brazo y se abrió paso entre la gente para atravesar el lugar, todo en aquella casa parecía una travesía.

La música penetrante metiéndose en sus tímpanos y la multitud eran algo que no experimentaba hacía tiempo. Kagome se sintió abochornada al pensarlo, con casi veinte años de edad no salía a ninguna parte. Su rutina semanal constaba en concurrir a la universidad, llegar a casa, ordenar y hacer las compras cuando era necesario. Los fines de semana dormía a pierna suelta y se la pasaba leyendo o salía durante el día, jamás durante la noche.

Al volverse notó que un muchacho se había acercado a conversar con Nozomi, quien actuaba con total naturalidad y soltura. Aquello la impresionó, jamás había pensado que su amiga fuese tan sociable y desenvuelta. Se alegró por ello y decidió dejarla a solas, después de todo había sido buena idea concurrir, al menos ella lo estaba disfrutando. Se quitó el abrigo y aguardó al pie de la escalera a que el joven regresara.

Una escandalosa risa llamó su atención entonces. A mitad de camino, sobre un par de escalones y resguardado en la pared, Kagome lo vio. Bankotsu dialogaba con una muchacha rubia y de tez pálida, esta llevaba un vestido corto con la espalda descubierta y las piernas bien torneadas, ambos reían y le daban tragos largos a sus bebidas. De vez en cuando el moreno se acomodaba el cabello o le entregaba alguna que otra sonrisa reveladora, ella respondía con una mirada lasciva y profunda.

Aquello la indignó, de haber sabido que daría con aquel patán jamás habría aceptado la invitación. _–Lo sabía, lo hace con todas.-_ Se dijo a sí misma sin equivocación alguna.  
La joven de cabello azabache giró el rostro hacia otra dirección con desprecio y se encontró con el de su acompañante, quien ahora observaba su atuendo en silencio. El vestido le sentaba perfecto.

-Vaya, tu amiga se escabulló rápido…- Espetó ahora observando a Nozomi a lo lejos. Su interlocutora soltó una carcajada al oírlo.

-Sorprendente no?- Respondió ella.

-Por qué no salimos un poco de este alboroto?-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por el joven pelirrojo, quien ahora la sostenía firmemente de la muñeca para que no se extraviara entre la multitud.

-Ese es Ren?- Quiso saber la joven rubia, interrumpiendo la conversación por completo.

Bankotsu rodó los ojos irritado y se volvió a verlo, era él sin lugar a dudas. No era para sorprenderse, la mata de cabellos color rojo podía diferenciarse a cualquier distancia. Lo que lo sobresaltó fue distinguir a la persona que lo seguía.  
Su compañero jalaba de la muñeca de una joven abriéndose paso a través de la multitud. Ella tenía el cabello largo y llevaba un vestido ajustado de color negro que revelaba la esbeltez de su figura, el cuello desnudo no presentaba ningún tipo de accesorio.

El mercenario quiso haberse equivocado, ansiaba que al volver su vista nuevamente pudiera descubrir un rostro desconocido al que creía ser. Pero no fue así, segundos más tarde la reconoció, Kagome caminaba junto a él con ese ajustado y fino vestido, se dejaba tomar de la mano como si nada pasara y se paseaba por el lugar. Ambos reían y se otorgaban miradas divertidas.  
Sí, Kagome, nada más y nada menos que ella.

-Sucede algo Ban? Luces algo inquieto.- Lo interrumpió la muchacha. El moreno volvió en sí y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada.- Le respondió firmemente de una sola vez.

 _-A que juegas Higurashi?-_ Se preguntó para sus adentros. Tal vez ni ella misma lo sabía, seguramente ni siquiera se había percatado de que su compañero la tenía en la mira. Su percepción con los hombres indudablemente era de lo peor, al parecer aquella clarividencia sólo había sido útil con los fragmentos de Shikón. Aún así lo traía sin cuidado, si Ren o ella querían jugar entonces él también lo haría.

[…]

El patio trasero estaba algo menos repleto, la iluminación allí era tenue pero suficiente como para alumbrar el espacio. La ruidosa música ahora solo era un simple retumbar a lo lejos, en aquel sitio verde se respiraba otro aire, las personas estaban más calmadas y no había necesidad de estar vociferando para escucharse unos con otros.

Kagome lo observaba todo a su alrededor, a decir verdad aquello no tenía ninguna similitud con las pocas fiestas a las que había concurrido anteriormente, en donde los muchachos tenían actitudes desaforadas y casi siempre se abalanzaban hacia cualquier mujer con tal de conseguir a alguien.  
Ahora, en cambio, observaba a los hombres con un perfil más desinteresado, entablando una sencilla conversación con alguna que otra joven. Un perfil mucho más maduro.

-Vaya, lo que hacen unos años de diferencia...- Exclamó volviéndose a su acompañante. Ren estaba sentado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo del futón y un cigarrillo en los labios. – Antes ni la hubiese escuchado.- Agregó soltando una risita. El pelirrojo volvió su rostro hacia la escena citada y luego hacia ella.

-Está haciendo lo mismo que hacía unos años atrás, solo está cambiando de estrategia.- Le explicó. – Platica sin mucho rodeo, es el primer paso.-

Kagome abrió los ojos. Después de todo ellos sí tenían una ley de pasos a seguir? Le sonó extraño e incluso algo infame. Eso sería etiquetar a todas las mujeres de la misma forma. Su rostro se contrajo y sus facciones se tornaron algo más duras, acción que se vio perfectamente reflejada en los ojos de su interlocutor.

-No es que existan leyes estipuladas, después de todo no se trata de seducir a todas las mujeres de la misma forma.- Agregó él como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Pero podría decirse que ciertos individuos utilizan métodos obvios y ya reconocibles entonces?- Objetó ahora ella.

-Algo así.-

\- Entonces cuál sería el orden de esos pasos?- La pelilarga se volvió hacia Ren casi tentada, aguardando expectante. Él exhaló aire de sus pulmones y clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

-Bueno.. si yo ya estuviese entablando una conversación podría seguir avanzando.- Comenzó a explicar. –Primero acortando un poco más el espacio, así haría las cosas algo más íntimas.- Dijo acercándose hasta quedar a no muchos centímetros de distancia.

A lo lejos pudo observar cómo, de espaldas a ella, Bankotsu se acercaba junto con una acompañante. A pesar de la mirada llena de rencor por parte del moreno, Ren no notó ninguna sorpresa. Probablemente ya había avistado a Kagome mucho antes, incluso llegó a pensar que no estaba allí por coincidencia. Aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-Luego desprendería algún que otro gesto lascivo de forma liviana, para no turbar la situación.- Prosiguió, esta vez apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo del futón, rozando _accidentalmente_ con la muñeca de ella en su trayecto.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada de la joven, quien ahora permanecía algo inquieta. Hasta qué punto fingía y hasta qué punto hablaba en serio? Kagome se sintió corrompida por un denso mar verdoso que parecía estimular y ablandar todos sus sentidos. Él no estaba siguiendo los pasos al pie de la letra, los estaba volviendo suyos, les estaba dando su actitud. Probablemente por eso no se podía seducir de formas iguales a más de una mujer.

-Y luego… la invitaría a debatir a otro lugar más cómodo.- Finalizó haciéndola cambiar de semblante. Kagome frunció el ceño y él soltó una carcajada reprimida.

-No es cierto, solo bromeaba.- Se defendió. –Sabes? La seducción no sirve de nada si no estás realmente interesada en el otro.-

-A qué te refieres?-

-Claro, después de todo tú solo respondes a quien te atrae.- Manifestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras que encendía un cigarrillo. –Todo está aquí.- Agregó colocando su dedo índice sobre la sien de la muchacha.

Bankotsu los observaba con recelo desde hacía rato, entregándoles miradas furtivas a ambos cuando le era posible. Lo que más lo hizo rabiar fue darse cuenta de que ella ni se había percatado de su presencia, incluso había pasado por delante de sus narices varias veces. _–Vaya estúpida, se ve tan ridícula inquietándose por nada.-_ Pensó. Con sus tontos juegos como excusa había logrado acercarse a ella e incluso ponerle las manos encima.

Kagome permaneció en silencio restregándose aquella parte de la frente mientras que Ren saludaba a algún que otro conocido. Al verla de reojo, el muchacho pudo prestar atención a sus acciones.

-Podemos irnos cuando quieras.- Le dijo sacándola de sus cavilaciones, ella se volvió hacia él y asintió con la cabeza.

-No me digas, vas a llevarla hasta tu apartamento en tu auto? Que rapidez!- Acotó una voz a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero esta vez fue ella quien prosiguió.

-Sabes? No deberías dar por sentado que todos son como tú.- Le dijo de mala manera. –Quiero volver a casa.- Agregó esta vez volviéndose a Ren, quien asintió sin más.

-No. Esta vez voy a borrarte esa maldita expresión del rostro..- Bankotsu jaló del cuello de su abrigo y lo atrajo hacia él para hundirle los nudillos en su pómulo izquierdo con violencia.

-Qué estás haciendo? Acaso te has vuelto loco?!- Vociferó Kagome tratando de socorrerlo sin éxito, observando como su acompañante la alejaba, se limpiaba la zona herida con la mano y le devolvía el golpe.

El moreno lo tacleó en un santiamén y el pelirrojo cayó estrepitosamente sobre una mesa, rompiendo varios vasos y bebidas. Ren lo arrastró consigo y continuó asestándole múltiples golpes, en los pómulos, en la barbilla e incluso en el estómago. Ambos parecían estar rindiendo cuentas acumuladas, descargando toda su ira en el otro. La pelilarga se cubría el rostro con las manos desesperada, sintiendo la impotencia por no poder hacer algo productivo. Luego de varios intentos, entre cuatro lograron separarlos.

Nozomi apareció minutos después del incidente, se desmoronó en el suelo a causa del alcohol y se quedó profundamente dormida. Con ayuda de Kou, Kagome cargó a su amiga y la depositó en la parte trasera del automóvil. A diferencia de la ida, la vuelta fue completamente silenciosa, ninguno objetó una sola palabra. En el trayecto solo podían oírse los ronquidos de la pelicorta, a quien dejaron en su apartamento antes que nada. El segundo en bajar fue Kou, a pesar de tambalearse en un par de ocasiones, lucía bastante consciente. El muchacho agitó su mano y les entregó un saludo sencillo a ambos.

El auto hizo su última escala en el edificio de la pelilarga, quien ahora revolvía el interior de su bolso con nerviosismo en busca de las llaves. Ren apagó el motor y volvió su vista hacia la ventanilla, sin tener el valor suficiente para verla a los ojos. Probablemente se sentía furiosa y avergonzada de sus actitudes.

-Gracias por traerme.- Exclamó ella sin ánimos. Luego del sonido metálico del llavero, el pelirrojo pudo oír como la puerta del vehículo se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Con algo de malestar le quitó las llaves al switch de encendido y la siguió. Al verlo, Kagome se giró sobre sus talones.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.- Le dijo ahora quedando a unos pasos de distancia. Su interlocutora bajó la vista.

-Está bien.. Bankotsu es una persona difícil de manejar.- Le respondió. –A veces me pregunto qué es lo que funciona mal dentro de su cabeza.-

– _Él se está volviendo loco por ti.-_ Pensó Ren con una amarga sonrisa, negándose a declararlo. Temía que si lo expusiese, ella cambiara de parecer y reconsiderara al moreno.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, tenía el rostro embadurnado de múltiples contusiones y lastimaduras. Aun así una actitud serena parecía comenzar a aflorar nuevamente, como si la persona a la que había visto unas horas antes fuese otra, que se esfumaba de a poco y abandonaba aquel cuerpo. A decir verdad era la primera vez en que lo veía pasar por un lapso violento. Cuando la pelea comenzó aquel muchacho inalterable y de mirada pacífica se transformó de un momento a otro.

Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo se posaron sobre los de ella y sus miradas se encontraron al instante. Las luces de los autos, las conversaciones ajenas de los jóvenes que transcurrían por allí, la resonancia misma de la ciudad… todo se silenció. Impetuosas, las orbes verdosas se mezclaron con aquellos profundos ojos color café, y en un instante sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella. Kagome se sobresaltó al sentirlo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Fue un beso tímido y retraído, completamente diferente al beso casi impuesto por Bankotsu. Un beso que luego comenzó a crecer e intensificarse, una caricia a la que finalmente logró corresponder. Ren delineó con esmero la simétrica forma de sus labios para luego introducirse dentro de ellos. Al hacerlo le apartó un mechón de cabello con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla, tenía la piel tersa y suave, el contacto era maravilloso.

El corazón de Kagome latía alocadamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se detenía de una vez? No quería, en verdad estaba disfrutando el momento. Él era tan diferente, tan considerado, tan dócil al tratarla… su mente y su vista se nublaron al instante. Pero qué ocurriría con Bankotsu? Si llegase a enterarse le traería problemas tanto a ambos. Pero no lo haría, cierto? Después de todo a ninguno se le ocurriría contárselo. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

* * *

 **Que tal chicxs, como están? Les dejo este capi bastante picante.. veremos como evolucionan las cosas a lo largo de la historia jajaja. En estos momentos me estoy preparando las últimas cosas para irme de viaje, al fin un poco de libertad y despeje de cabeza. Seguramente me ayude a escribir y proyectar mejor las cosas.**  
 **En verdad estoy algo deprimida porque ultimamente los reviews no se mueven de su lugar, salvo claro** rogue85 **, Alessia de Piscis y Evilangelux lxs aprecio mucho, siempre dejan comentarios :)  
En fin, algo es algo, con que algunos pocos se deleiten con la historia soy feliz! Saludos a todxs y nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¿El príncipe rojo o el vill

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

 _Capítulo 10: ¿El príncipe rojo o el villano?_

Nozomi rodó los ojos con desgano mientras que devoraba lo último que quedaba de su emparedado. La hora del almuerzo era, sin lugar a dudas, el peor momento para oír el sinfín de explicaciones que Kagome se prestaba a establecer. El aire en la atmósfera era denso y estaba cargado de nubes, y a pesar de todo el cielo se esforzaba por clarear. Debajo de las ramas de un viejo roble, ambas debatían acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Yo.. no quise hacerlo, no sé cómo reaccionar ahora.-

-No te parece suficiente? Tuvieron su momento romántico, las cosas irán fluyendo solas después de todo.- Le explicó la pelicorta dándose un respiro.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior insegura, y qué si ella no quería que fluyeran? Era muy precipitado pensar en algo así tan pronto. Después de todo sólo había sido un beso.  
 _-No, no fue así esta vez.-_ Se dijo. Aquello fue una notoria muestra de afecto, un gesto apasionado. Algo que sobrepasaba el concepto de simple beso. Y efectivamente, ante una situación tan comprometedora, no sabía cómo responder.  
No estaba segura de poder albergar algo así en su interior. Ren era un buen chico, era atento y despreocupado al mismo tiempo, pero había cuestiones sin resolver.

-Claro que primero tendrás que vértelas con el humor de Bankotsu..- Objetó nuevamente su amiga como leyéndole el pensamiento. – Vaya escena montaron esos dos en la fiesta…-

Nozomi se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y la miró a los ojos. Aquella misma acción le recordó a Ren y sus dóciles caricias, distintas de las fervientes impuestas por el moreno.

-Hay algo que te remuerde la conciencia, cierto?- Añadió. Kagome asintió con la cabeza, su interlocutora se puso de pie y se sacudió los bajos de la falda. –El príncipe rojo o el villano de cabello trenzado, vaya dilema.-

-No pensarás que estoy reconsiderando a Bankotsu, cierto?- Se defendió la pelilarga frunciendo el ceño.

-Por qué más dudarías entonces? No puedes negarlo, ese problemático chico te vuelve loca.- Nozomi soltó una risita.

Tras volver a clases y proseguir con la cargada rutina, Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar nuevamente en ello. Tomó nota, hizo las preguntas necesarias y apuntó el nombre de un nuevo libro.  
Al volver a casa se dirigió directamente hacia la tienda para hacerse con él. El local simulaba una vieja casona de estilo tradicional con varios arreglos modernos en su interior, era amplio y fresco. La multitud interminable de libros parecía corromper por completo las paredes. Un lugar de ensueño.

* * *

La puerta hizo un ruido seco al cerrarse tras de sí, la entrada vidriada de aquel resplandeciente edificio estaba igual de impoluta que siempre. Bankotsu le dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó del inmueble.  
Sus resignados pasos resonaban en el asfalto mientras que avanzaba entre la multitud. Aquel no había sido un buen día, tampoco el anterior, ni el anterior. A decir verdad, últimamente sus días eran de lo peor.

Luego de tanto reflexionar y adentrarse en sus cavilaciones, se había decidido por ir personalmente con Kazuma y pedir el cambio de compañero. Era una decisión difícil y probablemente le costaría caro, pero obtener a un acuerdo entre ambos se había vuelto imposible. Al llegar se encontró con su ausencia, que según los custodios, se debía a asuntos urgentes. De modo que su nuevo recorrido se volcó a deambular por las calles de Tokio sin rumbo fijo.

Aquí y allá, varios grupos reducidos de trabajadores y estudiantes atestaban las calles. Las jóvenes de secundaria pasaban a su lado soltando carcajadas escandalosas, meciendo las faldas de sus respectivos uniformes. Aquello le recordó inmediatamente a la entonces –provocativa- vestimenta que siempre llevaba la joven sacerdotisa. Una minifalda corta de color verde y una camisa con una pañoleta roja, extraña y perjudicialmente sugestiva.

Minutos más tarde no creyó que sus evocaciones se matizarían de realidad, pero al ver aquellos profundos ojos color café y esa cabellera azabache mecerse entre la multitud lo entendió.  
Lucía pensativa y disuelta, su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente como si se tratase de un piloto automático y en un santiamén la vio desaparecer tras la entrada de un comercio de estilo tradicional.

El moreno la siguió sin pensárselo dos veces, allí dentro no había mucha gente pero sí la cantidad suficiente como para camuflarse entre los demás _._ Ella, ajena a la situación, rebuscaba entre las gigantescas estanterías algo de su interés. A pesar de llevar consigo un ejemplar que acababa de encontrar _._ El tacto de sus dedos acariciaba la cubierta de éste con delicadeza mientras que su otra mano investigaba a los no tan cercanos. Cómo se sentiría aquello en el propio ser, en la piel propia? Le hubiese fascinado saberlo.

– _Qué estoy haciendo? Es una estupidez-_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba allí, de pie como un idiota, contemplando como ella acariciaba un soberbio libro de textos y se embelesaba con los demás. Aquello no tenía sentido alguno, de hecho sonaba de lo más patético. Bankotsu se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado, y cuando finalmente tomó la iniciativa de abandonar el lugar se vio imposibilitado.

-Bankotsu?- La dueña de aquella indeseable voz ahora pronunciaba su nombre, algo asombrada por el encuentro "fortuito".

-Oh, eres tú.- Se dignó a responder viéndola de medio lado.

-Qué haces aquí?- Quiso saber sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Kagome lo examinó más de cerca, en su rostro aún permanecían las marcas que recordaban al pleito ocasionado en la fiesta. Algún que otro rasguño y magulladura podía observarse con sólo prestarle la mínima atención. Apartó la vista en seguida, sintiéndose culpable y llena de remordimientos.

-.. Cómo te sientes?- Adjudicó esta vez en voz baja. El moreno se volvió hacia ella y levantó una ceja en señal de desprecio.

-Cómo te sentiste tú? Te trataron bien de regreso a casa?-

Ella se quedó atónita por unos segundos, sin saber que responder. La mejilla de Ren rozando la suya, sus dulces caricias… Aquel par de profundos ojos verdes volvían a sus recuerdos inevitablemente. Apretó los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro, tratando de recomponer su estado, estabilizando sus emociones.

-No pasó nada entre nosotros si es lo que te preocupa.- Se decidió a responderle. El moreno clavó sus ojos en los de su interlocutora, sin lograr hallar en ellos una sola pizca de inestabilidad. No flaqueó en ningún momento.

Kagome rodó los ojos, todo aquel asunto se había tornado un juego de niños. Ahora mentía ante él, y para qué? Al fin y al cabo no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie. Suspiró sin más y le dio la espalda decidida a marcharse. Irritado, Bankotsu la sujetó del brazo, obligándola a volverse.

-Aléjate de él, no es bueno para ti. Créeme.- Volvió a advertirle. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Y quién lo es entonces? … Tú?-

Bankotsu curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa, y acercándose más al lóbulo de su oreja logró susurrarle. –Así es.-

* * *

La ciudad se bañaba con los últimos rayos de sol del día, la tarde había transcurrido dándole paso al crepúsculo. El viento mecía las retorcidas ramas de los árboles con fiereza y desapego.  
Un silencio sepulcral invadía el diminuto apartamento, en donde la pelilarga había pasado horas y horas releyendo los interminables capítulos de aquel nuevo apunte.

El encuentro con Bankotsu había logrado magullar su conciencia y hacerla reflexionar sobre sus palabras durante un buen rato. _–Qué le hace pensar que él es mejor que Ren?_ Era ridículo oír aquellas palabras. _– Arrogante, mujeriego y sinvergüenza. Por supuesto, nadie mejor partido que él._ Se repetía constantemente con rabia.

Aun así, luego de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, había conseguido una óptima concentración enfocada en sus estudios. Cuando la noche cayó por completo ya contaba con más de la mitad del apunte leído.  
Kagome miró la hora, se desperezó en la silla y se preparó un café para ponerle fin a sus lecciones del día. Más tarde habría tiempo para la cena.

El sonido de su móvil rompiendo con la calma la tomó por sorpresa, estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha cuando recibió un mensaje de Ren. –Estoy volviendo de casa de Kou, quieres hacer algo?-  
Era la primera vez que volvía a hablar con él luego de lo sucedido al regreso de la fiesta, luego ninguno había dicho ni hecho nada, ni siquiera se habían enviado un mensaje. Qué debía hacer entonces? _-El príncipe rojo o el villano de cabello trenzado?-_

-Demonios Nozomi..- Dijo en voz alta recordando las palabras de su amiga. –No. Esto no es ninguna competencia, definitivamente no hay razones por las cuales considerar a Bankotsu. El solo juega conmigo.- Agregó poniéndose firme. No perdería el tiempo en aquel arrogante mercenario, después de todo ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Era una más del montón en su lista.

Respondió al muchacho y se dio un baño rápido. Mientras se enjabonaba a conciencia agradeció el haber leído aquella cantidad formidable de páginas, de lo contrario habría tenido que quedarse en casa. A las nueve en punto sonó el timbre, Kagome recogió sus cosas y bajó con ligereza. Llevaba un montgomery amarronado con una camiseta gris, una pollera tableada negra y unas medias del mismo color. Un atuendo arreglado pero desapercibido, sin nada que objetar.

Al encontrarse en la entrada, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos sin objetar nada. El pelirrojo no tenía un cigarrillo en la boca ni tampoco hizo ademán de sacarse uno del bolsillo, aquello la extrañó de sobremanera. Con el rostro algo enrojecido lo saludó, parecía una niña de secundario. Sin más preámbulos subieron al auto, y al colocar la llave y dar arranque Ren se volvió hacia ella.

-No has cenado, verdad?- Kagome negó con la cabeza.

El transcurso fue silencioso, el muchacho manejaba sin apartar la vista del camino. En el ambiente podía percibirse un aire evidente de inquietud. Era extraño reencontrarse luego de lo sucedido, más que nada porque no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Como transcurrirían las cosas de allí en adelante? No lo sabían, al parecer lo dejarían en manos del azar.

El coche se detuvo delante de unos autos estacionados. A pocos metros podía distinguirse un bar de cartel anaranjado y negro, era el único en la cuadra. A pesar del desgaste de la fachada no estaba nada mal.

-La comida aquí es fantástica.- Le anunció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Parece un buen lugar.- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos cruzaron la calle y se adentraron en él, se ubicaron en una de las mesas del fondo y aguardaron a la llegada del mesero. Las paredes tenían ladrillo a la vista y estaban adornadas con cuadros de distintos artistas del cine y algún que otro graffiti. Múltiples lamparillas de luz tenue colgaban del techo por sectores. Aquel lugar parecía estar diseñado por alguien como él, rebelde y con un toque personal auténtico.

La camarera apareció minutos más tarde, tomándose su debido tiempo para anotar la orden y echarle varias ojeadas evidentes al pelirrojo. Era una chica de cabello largo y castaño con algún que otro tatuaje en sus brazos, llevaba mucho maquillaje y daba la impresión de que jamás titubeaba ante nada. Al verla, su compañero se sobresaltó y tensó su mandíbula, ella clavó su mirada en ambos y luego dirigió toda su atención nuevamente hacia él. Parecía no importarle que Kagome estuviera allí delante suyo.

-Cómo has estado?- Le preguntó finalmente con una media sonrisa.

-Ocupado.- Le respondió el con un aire tajante. –Podrías tomarnos la orden ya?- Kagome los observaba en silencio.

-Aún sigues molesto conmigo? Vamos, no seas tan duro…- Insistió. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-

-Ya basta.- La interrumpió con fastidio. –Estás molestando a mi acompañante.- La mujer se volvió hacia la citada frunciendo el ceño y luego soltó una carcajada reprimida.

\- Es broma cierto? Pero si es solo una niña, mírala!- Ren apretó los ojos y se puso de pie al instante.

-No eres ni la mitad de mujer de lo que es ella.- Le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos. Tomó a Kagome de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-Sabes? Souichiro… está aquí ahora.- Agregó para ver como su oyente se quedaba petrificado. - Hace poco que es el nuevo dueño.-

-Debí imaginar que seguías con ese infeliz. Me das lástima.-

Aun con su mano firmemente sujeta a la de él, la joven de cabello azabache lo siguió atravesando el portal. Pero al llegar a la calle su marcha fue detenida por un puñetazo, obligándolos a separarse. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años yacía de pie a pocos centímetros, tenía el cabello negro y corto. Ren, quien ahora se reincorporaba del suelo, se volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

-Ocúltate detrás de los autos hasta que yo te lo diga, sin peros.- Le dijo apartándola a un lado. El rostro de la joven se tiñó de desesperación e incertidumbre, no sabía que estaba pasando ni quienes eran esas personas.

El pelinegro lo había aprisionado contra uno de los paredones estrechos contiguos al local y lo golpeaba incesantemente en la boca del estómago. Kagome apretó los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, no podía quedarse allí inmóvil sin hacer nada. Cogió su móvil y marcó el primer número en su lista de llamadas, luego de tres tonos atendieron.

-Bankotsu, Ren está… El está siendo gravemente herido!- Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz dejase de temblar. –Por favor, ayúdalo... no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar.. yo..-

-Kagome, tranquilízate demonios!- La interrumpió con sobresalto, estaba logrando ponerlo igual de nervioso. –Dime la dirección exacta de donde te encuentras.- Después de tomar nota el moreno colgó el teléfono, se reincorporó de un salto de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Luego desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

Mientras que corría desesperado por las calles pensó que tal vez ya era hora de aprender a conducir. Después de todo, la adaptación a aquella época no había sido tan tortuosa y el tener un vehículo le facilitaría el traslado.

Luego de unos minutos se detuvo para llenarse los pulmones de aire, dando grandes bocanadas. _-No pasó nada entre nosotros si es lo que te preocupa.-_ Recordó de súbito.

-Mentirosa.- Exclamó.

* * *

La pelea transcurría delante de los ojos de Kagome, quien aguardaba con pánico detrás de los automóviles a la llegada del moreno. No quiso llegar a esos extremos pero no se le ocurrió llamar a nadie más… después de todo ellos dos se conocían, para bien o para mal.

-Vaya, pero si eres aún más cobarde de lo que parece.- La voz familiar de aquella mujer la hizo sobresaltarse. –Que inútil.- La castaña se aferró de su camiseta para atraerla más hacia ella y la jaló del pelo obligándola a verla.

-P-Por qué haces esto?- Le cuestionó Kagome con dolor.

-Para que conozcas cuál es tu lugar querida… todos debemos saberlo.- Le respondió con desdén.

-Qué me dices del tuyo?- Le susurró Bankotsu al oído para luego aventarla hacia un lado con violencia. –Aléjate de ella Arale.- Su oyente se reincorporó con dificultad y observó, indignada, como el moreno socorría a la joven.

-Estas herida?- Quiso saber. La pelilarga negó con la cabeza. _-Arale- Bankotsu también? Quien es ella?_ Se preguntó. –Que bien. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- Agregó para luego irse.

Luego de encargarse de la detestable mujer, corrió en dirección a su compañero. El pelirrojo a penas se sorprendió de su intervención, sabía que Kagome acudiría a él de inmediato. El moreno no supo exactamente si lo hacía por ella, por Ren o simplemente por mantener su integridad. Aun así no objetó nada, aquel hombre era un hueso duro de roer y les había traído molestias desde hacía tiempo, se había transformado en un asunto pendiente para ambos.  
Cuando el problema se acrecentó no les quedó otra alternativa más que huir. La situación se había salido de control, varios subordinados del atacante habían salido a socorrerlo.

Una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados apareció por ellos en aquel instante. Sus compañeros llegaron gracias a la llamada que el moreno había realizado antes de adentrarse en la escena.  
Las puertas traseras del vehículo se abrieron y los tres subieron en un santiamén. Una vez dentro, Ren se desplomó en el suelo.

-Está agotado y tiene varias heridas, será mejor que lo lleven con un médico.- Les informó Bankotsu. – Esto fue obra de Souichiro.- Los hombres asintieron en silencio.

Antes de trasladarlo la camioneta hizo una parada en el viejo edificio del mercenario.

-A donde la llevamos a ella?- Quiso saber uno de ellos.

-Ella se viene conmigo.- Afirmó.

-Qué?!- Exclamó Kagome, pero antes de podes objetar algo ya se encontraba fuera del vehículo y observaba como éste se alejaba de su vista. El introdujo una llave metálica en la puerta y ambos se adentraron.

-Es peligroso que andes rondando por allí luego de lo que pasó.- Le explicó mientras que ascendían por los escalones. –Además, te dije que teníamos que hablar.- Añadió. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

El apartamento estaba silencioso e igual de sobrio que siempre. El moreno cerró con llave y arrojó el manojo en la mesada de la cocina, sacó dos sopas instantáneas de la alacena y puso agua a hervir. La pelilarga se recargó sobre una de las paredes y se apretó el puente de la nariz con cansancio. Luego de verter el líquido dentro de los recipientes se lo devoraron sin más. A Kagome no le importaba si no se trataba de algo gustoso, incluso llegó a creer que solo engullía para tener algo en el estómago.

-Y bien, qué me dices de ahora de Ren? Un buen partido eh?- Comenzó a decir el joven mientras que desechaba los recipientes vacíos.

-Por favor, no empieces con eso ahora.- Lo frenó con hastío.

-Sí. Y vas a tener que escucharme.- Adjudicó volviéndose sobre sus talones. - Ese tipo solo sirve para meterse en problemas y si sigues con él solo lograrás hacerte daño.-

-Qué sabes tú de eso? Ni siquiera estuviste presente… él no lo buscó.- Ahora fue ella quien se puso firme y lo miró a los ojos.- Aquel tipo salió de la nada!- Bankotsu solo suspiró.

-Sabes lo que conlleva nuestro trabajo a estas alturas, cierto? Hay zonas y cercanías por las que no debemos rondar. Lo saben todos y cada uno de los miembros.- Le explicó. –Así que ya deja de defenderlo, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.-

-Tal vez solo quiso ser amable conmigo.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Amable? Eso es ridículo. Tiene mal genio y mal carácter.- Al oír sus palabras Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Tú eres exactamente ig-

-Yo jamás pondría en riesgo tu vida por una estupidez.- Se adelantó a decir.

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil al oír aquellos vocablos cargados de intensidad. Sus dos párpados bajaron y subieron despacio de manera reflexiva, tratando de asimilar aquello que la había sacudido por completo. Luego sobrevino una mirada profunda que se clavó en ella, una mirada azulina, penetrante, que la había agitado desde raíz, con ojos poderosos, inmaculados, seguros de lo que deseaban. Aquella era una sensación que carecía de explicación alguna.

Bankotsu la besó con delicadeza, saboreándolo, cayendo en la cuenta de que catar nuevamente aquellos suaves y exquisitos labios era algo que estaba deseando hacía tiempo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron una y otra vez, como abrazadas a un dulce recuerdo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una sensación magnífica. Sus manos se entrelazaron y permanecieron conectadas durante unos minutos, hasta que él se aferró de su cintura, concibiendo la atractiva complexión física de la muchacha. La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de Kagome, quien además sentía los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

* * *

 **Bueno personas, que tal a todas, como están? Lamento ausentarme pero hace poco conseguí un trabajo a medio tiempo que resultó quitarme un poco de espacio personal. Estoy en pleno proceso de adaptación, espero que vaya todo bien. Igualmente estoy a full escribiendo, me puse las pilas para traerles en breve el siguiente!**  
 **Tengo que admitir que el nombre del capítulo es un poco ridículo pero estuve jodiendo con que quería que ese fuese su nombre si o si... pequeños rayes mentales xD**  
 **Lo dejé en un momento clave ehh, prometo actualizar con algo de pasión(?(?(?(? Vieron que tierno se puso Ban? Nos mostró finalmente su lado más caballeroso y protector. Un amor 3**

 **Alessia de Piscis Sos mi lectora más divertida jajaaja, "que le muela los dientes a Ren" ella quiere ver correr sangre! Bueno, quien sabe..**  
 **rogue85 Ren tiene sus cositas tambien muajaja**  
 **fattyamp Gracias! Espero hayas disfrutado el capi :)**

 _ **No olviden dejar un review o mensaje privado ante cualquier duda que tengan, todos serán muy agradecidos!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Mentiras

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

 **Capítulo 11: Mentiras**

-Yo jamás pondría en riesgo tu vida por una estupidez.- Se adelantó a decir.

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil al oír aquellos vocablos cargados de intensidad. Sus dos párpados bajaron y subieron despacio de manera reflexiva, tratando de asimilar aquello que la había sacudido por completo. Luego sobrevino una mirada profunda que se clavó en ella, una mirada azulina, penetrante, que la había agitado desde raíz, con ojos poderosos, inmaculados, seguros de lo que deseaban. Aquella era una sensación que carecía de explicación alguna.  
El moreno le apartó un mechón de cabello con delicadeza, dejando su oreja al descubierto.

-Comprendes?- Le susurró finalmente, rozando el lóbulo de la misma. Ella asintió con nerviosismo cuando un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndola. –No quiero que vuelvas a mentirme.- Agregó.

Bankotsu la besó con delicadeza, saboreándolo, cayendo en la cuenta de que catar nuevamente aquellos suaves y exquisitos labios era algo que estaba deseando hacía tiempo.  
Sus lenguas se entrelazaron una y otra vez, como abrazadas a un dulce recuerdo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una sensación magnífica. Sus manos se unieron y permanecieron conectadas durante unos minutos, hasta que él se aferró de su cintura, concibiendo la atractiva complexión física de la muchacha. Luego dio un par de pasos certeros y logró arrinconarla en la entrada de su recámara. La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de Kagome, quien además sentía los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

* * *

Los zapatos producían un ruido seco en las baldosas. Kagome avanzaba a través del pulcro y anodino corredor con inseguridad. Puertas de distintas numeraciones se extendían en él.  
Las paredes, decoradas con cuadros que ofrecían atractivos paisajes como las playas de Okinawa o el Monte Hiei, le recordaron a sus años de pequeña, cuando solía vacacionar por doquier junto con su madre y su hermano, mucho antes de conocer a Inuyasha o a Bankotsu.  
Una melancólica sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la ante última puerta del corredor, la 308. Exhaló un hondo suspiro y tocó dos veces. Cuando oyó la voz al otro lado se adentró en ella.  
Era una habitación sencilla, no muy amplia pero agradable; Kagome colocó un pequeño ramo de flores en la mesilla contigua a la camilla y se acomodó en un sillón sin decir nada. Las ventanas detrás de sí tenían las cortinas descorridas y cada tanto podía observarse algún que otro niño correteando entre los arbustos. La televisión estaba apagada y toda la recámara permanecía en silencio. Allí solo estaban la muchacha, el paciente ingresado y algún que otro aparato de control que pendía sobre la cabeza de éste. Parecía que nadie más que ella lo había visitado.

-Eres la primera en venir.- Le dijo Ren con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se puso de pie, acercándose a su interlocutor. –Y probablemente seas la única.- Añadió.

-El doctor me dijo que tuviste suerte, sin fracturas pero muchas contusiones.-

-Qué más da, he tenido peores.. Mañana mismo puedo largarme.- Le respondió acomodándose en la camilla y haciendo una pausa para cambiar el semblante. – Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, ese tipo… Yo no tenía idea.-

-Está bien, esto no es tu culpa. No vine para reprocharte, estaba preocupada.-

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.- Le dijo ahora sosteniendo su mano.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en los de ella y percibieron aquella tristeza de inmediato. Aquellos ojos expresaban los sentimientos que no podían enunciar sus palabras; Ren sintió una pesadumbre profunda.

-Qué sucedió contigo?- Le dijo de súbito. Él había estado inconsciente y al parecer, para su alivio, ninguno de sus compañeros le había informado nada.

-Volví a casa. Bankotsu me dejó en mi edificio. Yo.. estoy bien.- Respondió ella con amargura.

\- Ya veo, entonces creo que le debo una a ese idiot-

-Sólo olvídalo, ya basta de todo eso.- Lo interrumpió. El sólo hecho de oírlo decir esas palabras la hacían retorcerse. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no la dejaban en paz consigo misma.

-Tengo algunas dudas después de lo que pasó. Así que cuando sientas que es un buen momento para hablar.. -

El pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Gracias por venir.- Le dijo mientras que volvía a entregarle una sonrisa. Ella curvó sus labios con algo de dificultad y asintió.

Al alejarse del edificio las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a invadir su mente, esta vez con mayor ímpetu. Su vida se estaba transformando en una sarta de acciones llenas de mentira y conflicto, las cuales obviamente iban a traer sus consecuencias tarde o temprano.

 _[Flash Back]_

 _Bankotsu descendió con la punta de su nariz hasta su suave y armonioso cuello, inhaló su aroma y lo besó con delicadeza una y otra vez, tomándose su tiempo, esmerándose en ello. La muchacha cerró los ojos y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones sin decir nada, hasta sentir el tacto del moreno descender hacia sus piernas. En ese instante concibió como aquellas enérgicas manos se aferraban a sus muslos y la elevaban con fuerza, instalando parte de su cuerpo en una de las paredes. Las caricias del moreno cobraron intensidad; Sus labios comenzaron a delinear la curva de su cuello nuevamente e iniciaron un recorrido de descenso. Kagome se sentía sofocada por un calor opresor que se apropiaba de ella, pidiendo por más. Todo aquello tenía que parar, o de lo contrario…_

 _-No.- Le dijo apretando los ojos. –No puedo, no puedo hacerle esto a Ren.-Exclamó._

 _Los vocablos resonaron en los tímpanos del moreno como una detonación accionada. Kagome se deshizo de su agarre y observó con claridad como las facciones del muchacho se endurecían; como si aquellas palabras hubiesen formado un profundo surco dentro de él.  
Dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo. Confundida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abandonó el apartamento._

 _Bankotsu apretó los ojos tratando de volver en sí. La cálida atmosfera había transmutado en un aire helado que ahora invadía sus pulmones. Solo quedó el silencio y un profundo desierto. El vacío lo había dejado la chica que acababa de marcharse. "No puedes hacerle esto a Ren, pero si puedes hacérmelo a mí..."_ _Pensó._

 _[Fin Flash Back]_

* * *

La oscuridad caía sobre la ciudad dejando que las luces nocturnas se apoderasen de ella. Un tenue viento mecía las hojas de los árboles en el camino. El joven mercenario se detuvo frente a un bar apartado y se adentró en él, el mismo bar al cual solía acudir en ciertas ocasiones junto a Ren.  
Se sentó junto a la barra, pidió unas frituras y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para corroborar el tiempo; aún contaba con varios minutos para llegar con Kazuma. Otra vez volvía a toparse con las mismas personas, otra vez el mismo canal transmitiendo viejos partidos de beisbol en la televisión. Otra vez el bullicioso sonido de sus alborotados pensamientos. Desde que se había reencontrado con ella su mente se había vuelto un caos.

El moreno se apretó el puente de la nariz y frunció el ceño con exasperación. Sentía una rabia incontenible que se acrecentaba cada vez más en su interior. En donde habían quedado sus días de diversión? No hubiera sido más grato pasar el rato con cualquier otra mujer? Ese era el estilo de vida que acostumbraba a llevar, el más eficiente y el menos problemático. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando?  
Sintió un agudo dolor en las cuerdas vocales, como si se formase un nudo en su garganta.

-Se encuentra bien?- Intervino el camarero al verlo. – Tenga.- Le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

-Estoy bien.- Le respondió el ojiazul bebiéndose el líquido, intentando recobrar la compostura, la cual nunca debió perder.

Volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo y se alejó del lugar. Alzó su vista al cielo, preguntándose cuando volvería a poder percibir un cielo tan estrellado como el de antes, cuando predominaba la vegetación y las únicas construcciones que podían verse eran las aldeas que en nada se asemejaban a los gigantescos edificios de la ciudad. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Probablemente nunca lo sabría. _\- Eso ya no importa. Esté donde esté sigo siendo el mismo.-_ Pensó.

-Así es... solo resta volver a acomodar los cabos sueltos.- Reflexionó mientras que caminaba, refiriéndose a la detestable muchacha. –No más problemas.- Alegó finalmente tratando de convencerse.

Mientras que se abría paso en las calles, sus cavilaciones lo llevaron a retrasarse diez minutos más de la cuenta. Al llegar, sus compañeros y Kazuma lo recibieron alrededor de la misma mesa de siempre. En la sala reinaba el silencio.

\- Esto de la caminata lleva tiempo.- Se excusó el moreno.

-Creo que es tiempo de que consigas un vehículo... y aprendas a conducir.- Le respondió su jefe sin inmutarse.

El dirigente, apenas unos años mayor a él, sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que traía siempre consigo, se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió con una cerilla. La ausencia del pelirrojo se hacía evidente en aquellos momentos, cuando ambos hacían largas pausas dando caladas reflexivas.

-Como sabrán, Ren aún se encuentra hospitalizado pero fuera de peligro.- Comenzó a explicar luego de unos minutos. -Souichiró se rehusó a llegar a un acuerdo.-

-Entonces es cierto? Él se está desplazando. – Objetó un hombre.

-Jefe, acaso cree que sea una mera provocación?- Preguntó otro.

\- No lo sabemos todavía, tenemos agentes infiltrados que se están encargando de recabar información. Los he reunido para advertirles: estén alertas, probablemente tengamos que tomar medidas de fuerza contra ello.- Respondió Kazuma.

Bankotsu escuchaba con detenimiento, las indicaciones habían sido claras, el enfrentamiento estaba más cercano de lo que esperaron todos. Aun así su dirigente pareció no inmutarse ante la situación. Luego de unas horas más de charla la reunión finalizó y sus compañeros abandonaron el recinto.

-Arale estaba con ellos.- Le informó el mercenario al percatarse de que no quedaba nadie.

-Lo sé. Después de todo era de esperarse.- Respondió Kazuma; El mercenario frunció el ceño.

-Cómo lo sabes?-

-Dije que tenía agentes infiltrados, lo recuerdas?-

-Podrían habernos ayudado entonces, tal vez de esa forma Ren no estaría hospitalizado.- Aseveró el moreno sin estar del todo convencido.

-Existen prioridades…- Le respondió su interlocutor colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Y Ban... te recomiendo que tengas los ojos bien abiertos. Sobre todo en tu linda amiga y la de Ren.- Añadió refiriéndose a Kagome. El mercenario permaneció callado sin comprender aquello.

-Mis hombres me lo cuentan todo.- Finalizó con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

[…]

El piso estaba silencioso y en completa calma, la noche era agradable y no presentó ningún cambio. Kagome enjuagó los trastos sucios de la cena y se metió en la ducha. El agua tibia logró apaciguarla y relajar sus impulsos, aún se atormentaba por lo ocurrido. El asunto estaba más que claro, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad a Ren. Y qué ocurriría con Bankotsu? Sus vocablos, su forma de actuar, incluso su mirada fue diferente aquella vez. En aquel momento sus ojos no reflejaron el desdén y la arrogancia tan usual que solían acompañarlo siempre; Ella tampoco impuso ninguna señal de negación o desaprobación hacia sus actos, ambos parecían haberse abandonado a sus emociones. _"Bankotsu, emociones? Debo estar volviéndome loca"_ Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más ridículo sonaba.

Aun así no podía negar el hecho de haber disfrutado de su cercanía, de sentir aquel tacto contra el suyo. De no haber puesto los pies en la tierra en ese instante… probablemente ahora lo estaría lamentando aún más. No? Después de todo ella no era esa clase de mujer, nunca actuaba sin antes recapacitar y mucho menos si esas actitudes herían a los demás. Ren no se lo merecía, no después de albergar aquellas esperanzas.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera vertiginosa, por momentos la clase parecía eterna y por otros fluía con total normalidad, culpa de sus inquietantes reflexiones. Durante el almuerzo su mente pareció apaciguarse, se trasladó hacia el patio trasero y se sentó en el mismo banco de siempre. Llenarse los pulmones con aire fresco la mantenía tranquila.

-Estuve persiguiéndote por todo el edificio, estás huyendo de mí o algo por el estilo?- Le dijo su compañera apareciendo a pocos metros de distancia, tratando de recomponer el aliento.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo..- Se disculpó Kagome restregándose los ojos.

-Olvidaste… que tienes una amiga?- Alegó ahora con algo de gracia en sus palabras. Su interlocutora negó con la cabeza.

-Últimamente he estado algo… perdida.-

Nozomi guardó silencio dándole paso a su amiga, quien luego de un ligero suspiro la puso al tanto de su situación. La salida con Ren, el incidente, lo que había ocurrido luego con Bankotsu, su pesar… Cada tanto hacía pausas y se avergonzaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, su oyente aguardaba sin problemas y asentía con la cabeza a medida que ella relataba los hechos.  
Y posteriormente, también expuso sus reflexiones acerca de Ren. Al finalizar sobrevinieron unos largos minutos de silencio.

-Tengo que decírselo a Ren.. antes de que sea tarde.- Añadió.

-Me parece lo correcto.- Dijo su amiga haciendo una pausa, queriendo agregar algo, pero finalmente calló. Kagome abrió los ojos algo desconcertada.

-Eso es todo? Solo dirás eso?-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué pienso que estás equivocada? De todas formas vas a ignorarlo.- Alegó esta vez, exhalando un suspiro y volviendo a hablar. –Escucha Kagome, estás actuando de forma estúpida. Lo único que te oigo decir es que Ren no se merece eso… entonces por qué lo hiciste?-

-Yo…- Sus palabras se apagaron, no sabía que responder.

-Pudiste haberlo evitado, lo sabes, pero no quisiste hacerlo. Creo que lo único que estás haciendo es fingirte a ti misma, tratando de convencerte de que sí sientes algo por él.-

-Eso es ridículo! Por qué haría algo así?- Se defendió ella indignada.

-Tal vez para ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos.-

[…]

El móvil sonó notificando la llegada de un mensaje, la joven de cabello azabache se quitó el aparato del bolsillo con algo de ligereza y desbloqueó la pantalla. _"Ya llegué. Funciona tu llamador?"_ \- _"Lo siento, estoy a unas calles. No me tardo"_ Tecleó en respuesta.

Por la mañana había recibido un mensaje de Ren comunicándole su salida del hospital; Ambos habían acordado verse a mediodía en el apartamento de la muchacha, pero la charla con Nozomi se había extendido más de la cuenta y gracias a eso estaba retrasada.

* * *

-Qué estoy haciendo? Demonios…- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras que se recargaba en una pared, luego se apretó el puente de la nariz con hastío. _"No más problemas"_ Se había dicho _, "Olvídala y regresa a tu antigua rutina"_

A que se debía entonces esa acción completamente antagónica e ilógica?

" _No, no es ilógico. Voy a demostrarle a esa niña fastidiosa quien es el que manda aquí. Si ella puede dar su última sentencia yo también."_

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla, apenas habían pasado unas horas del mediodía, ella aún debía de estar en el establecimiento. Aligeró el paso y caminó en dirección al edificio nombrado, el cual ahora se encontraba a media calle de distancia. Varios jóvenes de distintas edades entraban y salían de él; probablemente a causa del cambio de turnos, sería difícil encontrarla en esas instancias.  
Se abrió paso entre las galerías externas, tratando de hallar aquel rostro entre el gentío. Un grupo de jóvenes de edad cercana se volteó a verlo con persuasión, pero el mercenario no les dio importancia.  
En ese instante su vista se cruzó con una personalidad familiar, una joven no muy alta de cabello corto. La compañera de clases de Kagome lo veía fijamente, al parecer un poco sorprendida.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que no tengo el perdón de nadie pero aquí estoy, trayendo este granito de arena, tratando de retomar lo que tanto me gusta hacer y esperando que sepan perdonar la LARGUÍSIMA demora T.T Trabajo, estudio, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo.. En fin, no tengo justificación pero esto fue el capítulo 11. Vamos a ver que dice Ban cuando se entere de que Kagome no está ahí..**  
 **Me gustaría que me den su opinión, que les parece el curso de la historia, se les dificulta en algo la lectura? Les parecen muy cortos los capis? En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya estoy poniendo en marcha el capítulo 12 y ahora que terminé el año de estudio tengo toooooodo el tiempo del mundo, así que todos tranquilos(?**

 **Hasta la próxima semana!**


	12. Capítulo 12: La realidad muerde

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 12: La realidad muerde.

-Eres Bankotsu… cierto?- Nozomi lo veía fijamente con sorpresa, ambos se encontraron cara a cara entre la multitud. Él asintió con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

-En donde está Kagome?- La muchacha frunció ligeramente el ceño ante tal descortesía.

-Se sentía un poco mal hoy, me envió un mensaje diciendo que no iba a venir.- Soltó de la misma manera en que él se había dirigido hacia ella.

Ahí estaba el patán que volvía loca a su amiga, no le gustó para nada la idea de verlo allí. A qué había ido? Por el aspecto receloso que presentaba dudaba que sea algo bueno. Probablemente buscaba herir a Kagome con alguna de sus frases a causa de lo ocurrido. Tal vez ella sí debía de darle una oportunidad a Ren después de todo.

-Qué harás ahora? Ir hasta su apartamento y ponerla en su lugar?- Le dijo al verlo partir. El ojiazul se volvió hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Alegó tajantemente rearmando su camino, en aquellos momentos su último deseo era tener una discusión con otra chiquilla entrometida y malcriada. Nozomi apretó los puños y lo siguió por las calles.

-Espera!- Vociferó; Bankotsu rodó los ojos y se detuvo _-demonios_ \- susurró. -Ella está confundida. Solo déjala en paz de una vez.- Aquellas palabras sonaron más como súplica que como ofensa, el moreno soltó una carcajada reprimida al escuchar tales cosas.

-Dejarla en paz? Mi vida es la que se está desmoronando, me estoy volviendo loco.- Exclamó sin pensarlo; En sus palabras podían apreciarse aquel caos y aquella inestabilidad. _"No era un simple juego después de todo, eh?"_ Pensó ella. Una risita se escapó de sus labios, oír aquello la alivió.

-Entonces... puede que ustedes no sean tan diferentes como dices.- Objetó. El moreno frunció el ceño. –Todo está aquí.- Finalizó colocando su dedo índice en el pecho de su oyente para luego marcharse.

* * *

El piso estaba en completo silencio, Kagome sirvió un poco de té frío en dos tazas medianas, las colocó en una bandeja junto con algunos snacks y los llevó hasta la mesa contigua al sofá. El pelirrojo se sacó el móvil y la cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo y tomó asiento.

-Que tal la vuelta a casa?- Preguntó ella rompiendo la pausa.

-Nada mal, aunque en el hospital me tenían como a un niño.- … –Pero eché de menos a estos.- Reconoció su interlocutor señalando la cajetilla de Malboro y curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

-Déjalo ya o va a matarte.- Intervino ella sin gracia.

-De todas formas moriré.- Ren se acomodó los brazos detrás de la nuca y se volvió hacia ella inclinando la cabeza. –Y bien... había algo que querías preguntarme, ¿cierto?-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo… quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente esa noche.- Ren se rascó la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro profundo, parecía haber estado esperando aquella pregunta.

\- Como sabrás, nuestra labor es ciertamente particular… Los clientes llegan a nosotros, nos detallan cual es el problema, hacemos nuestro trabajo y nos dan la paga…-

-Ustedes son matones a sueldo, lo comprendo perfectamente.- Soltó ella sin rodeos. –Continúa.- El chico abrió los ojos ante la ausencia de sensibilidad, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con su explicación.

\- Verás… nuestra "organización" no es la única que se encarga de ese trabajo, existen otras igual de pequeñas. Cada una de ellas se divide por zonas previamente pactadas. Si uno de los líderes de la organización viola los límites de su zona… hay problemas.- Kagome se llevó un dedo a la mentón pensativa.

-Ya veo, y eso fue lo que este tipo hizo..- Su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza.

-No solo eso, creemos que Souichiro trata de eliminarnos del mapa. No es la primera vez que hace algo como esto y jamás aceptó un acuerdo justo.-

Kagome quiso soltar una carcajada al oírlo, _"Acuerdo justo? Dentro de ese rubro? Claro, por supuesto"._ Aun así comprendió lo que aquella frase significaba: se encontraban en una situación delicada, y la hospitalización de Ren fue solo el principio.  
Las imágenes de la pelea se le presentaron nuevamente como flashes en la mente; Aquella mujer desconocida llamada Arale, la aparición de Bankotsu, el regreso y aquellos sucesos... sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar de su mente aquellas malditas visiones.

-Eso es todo, cierto?- Interrogó el muchacho observándola. No, no lo era. En verdad aún restaba hablar acerca de aquel pequeño e insignificante detalle, pero los labios de Kagome se negaron a articular palabra alguna.

-Sí.- Respondió finalmente. –Me alegra que estés bien.-

Ya en la entrada del edificio el muchacho sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y se lo llevó a los labios para encenderlo. Ella lo observó con detenimiento mientras lo hacía, un atisbo de dolor la sacudió por completo. Las pandillas, los jefes y sus subordinados, las luchas constantes… cuando acabaría?

-Tienes que dejar todo esto, no te llevará a ninguna parte.- Le dijo. Ren la miró a los ojos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, como si estuviese tratando de convencerse a sí mismo; exhaló el humo de sus pulmones y volvió su vista al suelo.

-Tal vez eso es lo que sucede cuando no vienes de ninguna parte.-

" _Tal vez…"_ Pensó ella. De donde vendría Bankotsu para llevar tal estilo de vida? Aquello solo le produjo más dolencia. _"No puedo creer que aún siga pensando en él, sobre todo en este momento.."_ Reflexionó con malestar al ver al chico parado delante suyo, quien a fin de cuentas, era el que estaba presente a todo momento para oírla. Él no se merecía ese trato por su parte, ni tampoco aquella sarta de mentiras, por más dolorosa que fuera la verdad…

-Ren, yo…- Comenzó a pronunciar decidida, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-Escucha Kagome, no sé qué pienses tú pero yo… voy en serio contigo.- Le dijo de súbito rascándose la cabeza, mientras que un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. –Sé que cometí un error y te puse en peligro, pero no volverá a suceder. Jamás permitiría que nada malo te pase.-

La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta y un dolor agudo en el pecho. _"Por qué? Por qué ahora?"_ Pensó. Al no obtener respuesta, su interlocutor se volvió hacia ella.

-No es necesario que tengas una respuesta ahora… cuando estés lista lo sabré.- Añadió.

-Lo haré.- Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa. El joven se enfundó las manos en los bolsillos y caminó dándole la espalda, segundos después se detuvo al oír como lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Gracias por venir!- Vociferó viendo como él alzaba su mano en señal de agradecimiento. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verlo partir.

* * *

Bankotsu salió de la cama movido casi instantáneamente por su reloj mental, desayunó y comenzó con su rutina diaria de ejercitación: flexiones de brazos, sentadillas y zancadas, y unos cuantos abdominales. A medida que el tiempo transcurría, la rutina era modificada agregando y quitando ejercitaciones de diferente tipo. Aquello formaba parte de su entrenamiento desde que tenía memoria. Cuando lideraba a su grupo era el primero en ponerse de pie y alborotar al grupo, sobre todo al escandaloso Jakotsu. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con amargura; _"Demonios hermano, realmente te echo de menos."_ Pensó.

Al finalizar con la ejercitación, y luego de estirar los músculos entrenados, se metió en la ducha y se dio un baño. La melodía de una canción comenzó a sonar de repente en su imaginación, era una melodía familiar, Bankotsu se cubrió la cara con las manos y contempló como el agua discurría entre sus dedos. Pensó en el curso de su vida, en las personas a las que había perdido. Olió a hierba, sintió el viento en su piel, oyó el canto de los pájaros revoloteando a su alrededor.  
Incluso en ese momento, después de casi trece años, recordó aquella melodía; El verde profundo de las laderas de las montañas en verano y los pinos meciéndose al compás del viento.  
Mientras andaban, Jakotsu tarareaba aquella canción, correteando alrededor. El pequeño joven ojiazul de apenas siete años observaba como las manos de su revoltoso compañero seguían el ritmo. _"Un canario canta…"_

La memoria era algo extraño, a decir verdad, poco recordaba de su infancia. Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo en particular emergió de repente. ¿Qué pensaría él ahora? Eso ya no importaba, porque ni Jakotsu ni ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraban allí.

Recordó también a Inuyasha y su desagradable temperamento de niño bueno, su batalla final y su derrota. Instantáneamente, el moreno apretó los puños. El maldito mitad-bestia había acabado con su orgullo y su certeza, y por si fuera poco, ahora corría la misma suerte siendo torturado por su antigua acompañante: Kagome. Kagome y su fatídica personalidad, la chica que metía las narices una y otra vez en su vida y la volvía un caos.

" _Puede que ustedes no sean tan diferentes como dices."_ Recordó.El moreno apretó los ojos y cerró la llave del agua –Si claro, basta de estupideces… el juego con esa niña se termina aquí.- Resopló.

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad se habían adueñado de la noche, las avenidas, como siempre, iban colmadas de conductores apresurados para llegar a destino. El pelirrojo dejó caer el peso de su cabeza y se detuvo en un semáforo. El rostro de Kagome entregándole una sonrisa se le vino a la mente, hacía una semana que ninguno sabía nada del otro. Luego de aquella conversación en su apartamento no habían tenido oportunidad de ponerse en contacto.  
El vehículo dobló en la esquina cuando la luz lo indicó y se detuvo unos metros más adelante. Desde afuera la puerta del conductor se abrió.

-Hola.- Espetó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hey, lista para irnos?- Le respondió su interlocutor devolviéndole el gesto. Ella asintió con la cabeza y el automóvil se puso en marcha.

El viaje fue silencioso, el andar del vehículo y las bocinas insistentes de los demás conductores eran el único sonido presente. El muchacho prendió la radio y sintonizó una estación para alivianar el trayecto. Luego de unos veinte minutos lo estacionó en una esquina.

-Es allí.- Indicó el pelirrojo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kagome desplegó los ojos, asombrada. A pesar de estar a media calle de distancia, el lugar podía reconocerse perfectamente. La moderna construcción, probablemente la más grande de la calle, estaba adornada con un cartel que indicaba su nombre, una multitud de personas armaba una fila fuera de ella, aguardando por entrar. Ren saludó a un hombre corpulento que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de entrada, habló unas palabras e ingresaron sin ningún problema, ganándose varias miradas de antipatía por parte de los otros anfitriones. El ingreso se encontraba coronado por una amplia arcada y en un extremo de ésta se hallaba el guardarropas.

Sin más, ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud. La música, a pesar de estridente, resultaba agradable; La barra estaba perfectamente iluminada, varios encargados atendían gente y preparaban tragos con rapidez, incluso había varios menús de comidas sencillas para elegir.

-A esto te referías con una salida sencilla?- Dijo la muchacha con cierto tono de reprensión, para luego entregarle una media sonrisa.

-Tal vez solo quería sorprenderte…- Le respondió a su acompañante.

Finalmente optaron por ubicarse en una de las mesas del fondo, allí la música y el bullicio se reducían de sobremanera. Luego de pedir sus bebidas y su acompañamiento, Ren le comentó que el dueño era un amigo suyo de hacía tiempo. La idea había comenzado como un simple hobbie, un trabajo en donde Tooru (así se llamaba el muchacho) pudiera escuchar música de la mañana a la noche. Incluso algunos fines de semana ofrecía conciertos en vivo con músicos amigos que se prestaban de buena gana. Al cabo de unos meses el lugar comenzó a tener cada vez más movimiento y luego de un tiempo se transformó en el espacio predilecto de muchas personas.

-En verdad es un lugar muy agradable.- Aseguró mientras que recorría con su vista la decoración de las paredes. Una muchacha llegó con su pedido en ese momento, lo colocó en la mesa y se alejó con un sencillo "que lo disfruten"

-Voy al baño, no me tardo!- Le dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie, Ren asintió con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su trago.

Sin saber exactamente hacia dónde ir, la chica comenzó a atravesar la multitud de forma automática. Grupos de amigas riendo aquí y allá, parejas bailando al compás de la música, los encargados yendo y viniendo a causa de los pedidos.. La energía del lugar no podía si quiera compararse con aquel lúgubre bar al que habían ido anteriormente. _"Vaya amplitud de gustos que tiene"_ Se dijo para sus adentros.  
Al acercarse a la barra de bebidas pudo observar como varias figuras de acción y muñecos adornaban la misma. Selecto y con un toque infantil, una propuesta encantadora. Su agraciado recorrido visual se interrumpió cuando trastabilló, sin quererlo, con alguien cercano.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa.- Se disculpó ella inmediatamente. La citada se volvió hacia ella con menosprecio, era una joven que aparentaba tener la misma edad, (tal vez unos años más) llevaba el cabello negro al ras de la cara y bastante maquillaje.

-Fíjate por donde vas, inútil.-

-No otra vez Mayu, vamos…- Kagome frunció el ceño cuando lo vio. Bankotsu había comenzado a jalar del brazo de su acompañante segundos antes de verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó extrañado, no era un lugar al que alguien como ella solía acudir.

-Conoces a esta inútil Ban?- Intervino nuevamente la chica sin modales. La joven de cabello azabache exhaló un suspiro hastiada.

-Deberías enseñarle modales a tu chica… Ban.- Se defendió en tono de burla. Aquello ya era demasiado.

-Déjame que te enseñe alg..-

-Qué sucede aquí Kagome?.-

Ren apareció interponiéndose en la discusión y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su compañera. Bankotsu lo observó con disgusto, y cuando sus miradas chocaron, soltó una risa.

\- Vaya, ya me preguntaba por qué tantas caras familiares. Aquí la traes de paseo?- Dijo.

-Es extraño, yo jamás te veo con caras familiares, siempre es una mujer diferente.- Retrucó el pelirrojo. La chica de cabello corto apretó los dientes y el moreno se volvió hacia la ex miko con complacencia.

-Seguramente ella es toda una inocente… verdad Kagome?- Alegó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella imprimió una bofeteada en su rostro al oírlo, los tres allí presentes se quedaron sin habla, observando el acontecimiento. –Muérete Maldito!- Vociferó al mismo tiempo en que se alejaba de la escena.

Salió a uno de los jardines exteriores con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, incapaz de poder articular un solo vocablo o pensar en nada, un dolor agudo oprimió su pecho. _¿Por qué duele tanto?_ Se preguntó. " _Desde un principio supe que era un miserable sin sentimientos, ¿Qué es lo que me sorprende ahora?"_ Alejada de las multitudes de gente, se dejó caer sobre la hierba y se secó las lágrimas maldiciendo.

Ren llegó a los pocos minutos, se sentó a su lado sosteniéndose con las palmas de las manos sobre la hierba, y encendió un Malboro. Kagome escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y trató de estabilizarse. El muchacho fumó en silencio viendo como el cigarrillo se consumía, al finalizar exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-Lo sé todo Kagome.- Dijo rompiendo el silencio. Ella abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué?...-

-Desde el momento en que me ingresaron le pregunté a mis compañeros que había sucedido contigo, tenía miedo. Ellos me dijeron que tú y Bankotsu volvieron a su apartamento.- Le explicó con la misma tranquilidad de hace unos instantes. –Cuando te oí decir que él te acompañó a casa… lo supe inmediatamente.-

-Yo… quería decírtelo, en verdad. No quería hacerte daño.-

-Pues el daño ya está hecho, no crees?- Le dijo, esta vez volviéndose a verla. La joven pudo observar la tristeza y el dolor en aquel par de ojos verdes.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, tal vez aquello era lo inevitable, tal vez las cosas estaban destinadas a terminar así, tal vez el hecho de que muchas personas salieran heridas era parte del proceso.  
Se puso de pie y salió del lugar por su cuenta, las lágrimas habían barrido gran parte del maquillaje que llevaba y su vestido estaba ahora lleno de fracciones de lodo. Nuevamente había demostrado lo egoísta que podía ser. Apretó los puños, pensó en el moreno y su rabia incontenida.

" _Así era después de todo? Siempre fui un simple juego.. Sólo eso."_

Mientras que el llanto embadurnaba su rostro se preguntó en qué momento se había transformado otra vez en aquella frágil muchachita de quince años, la que observaba expectante sin decir nada mientras que su voluntad era corrompida por el dolor. La rabia invadió su ser rápidamente por volver a abrigar aquel sufrimiento punzante, pero esta vez no era por culpa de Inuyasha.

" _Por qué duele tanto?"_ Volvió a preguntarse a sí misma, y de súbito recordó las palabras de Nozomi. _\- Creo que lo único que estás haciendo es fingirte a ti misma.-_

" _Ya veo, yo en realidad estoy enamorada de Bankotsu."_ Se dijo con una amarga sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de su mal carácter y su insensibilidad, de un modo u otro la había extasiado, calando profundamente dentro de ella. Tal vez Bankotsu poseía algo que cautivaba a los demás, algo incapaz de expresar con palabras, un algo que se encontraba allí cada vez que lo veía a los ojos.  
Kagome Se preguntó en qué momento había comenzado a tener sentimientos tan hondos hacia él, cuándo se había transformado en aquella parte indispensable, pero no pudo respondérselo.

Entonces, ¿Hasta qué punto se conocía a ella misma? No. No era así, durante todo ese tiempo había estado mintiéndose y rechazando sus emociones. Guardándolas en algún lugar recóndito de su interior, en donde nadie más pudiese verlas, ni siquiera ella misma. _¿Por qué?_ No lo supo exactamente.

–Ya es suficiente para mí.- Pronunció.

* * *

 **Bueno que tal! Les dejo por aquí el capítulo número 12, que les pareció? Al fin lo admite eh, después de tanto tanto..**  
 **Prepárense porque la próxima semana llegan cosas muy esperadas :D**  
 **Gracias Frangarrido1993 por dejar review, a tu pedido hice el capi un poquito más largo, espero poder ir cumpliendo jajaja. Gracias a todos los que leen a diiario, no olviden dejar su comentario con dudas, saludos, agradecimientos, opiniones(? En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene!**  
 **Un beso!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Canción de Cuna

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 13: Canción de cuna.

 **[ Flash Back ]**

 _-Cuando estás conmigo me siento tranquilo y me divierto pero... yo no puedo hacer eso, porque Kikyo.. sacrificó su vida por mí.-_

 _Ella sonrío amargamente y asintió con la cabeza, conocía la respuesta incluso antes de que él pudiera expresarla con palabras. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al instante y discurrieron por su mejilla. Debajo de sus pies una mariposa revoloteaba zigzagueante entre la hierba. El sol se ponía detrás de las montañas, las aves pronunciaban sus últimos cantos del día antes de volver a sus nidos, el mundo seguía girando._

" _Todos continuamos viviendo… por doloroso que sea." Pensó. Por profunda y aguda que sea la herida, continuaría viviendo; Pero jamás volvería a ser la misma, algo en su interior había quedado reducido a cenizas, algo había desaparecido. Una luz se había apagado, llevándose consigo innumerables recuerdos, llantos y emociones, esos que tanto había atesorado alguna vez._

 _-Gracias por todo.-Dijo Kagome._

 _Era el momento de continuar viviendo._

 **[ Fin Flash Back ]**

De la misma forma que en aquel tiempo, el Sol se ponía ahora detrás de los edificios. Un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria salía riendo de una cafetería, una mujer hablaba por teléfono de forma escandalosa, el mundo también seguía girando allí.

Una vez lejos del paisaje urbano, sus oídos pudieron sentir con claridad el canto de los pájaros y el arrullo del viento. Aquella zona apartada tenía su encanto después de todo. Luego de varios minutos de andar, Kagome se detuvo, tomó una bocanada de aire y recorrió el terreno con la vista. El edificio de estilo occidental probablemente se encontraba en pie desde antes que ella naciera. El río, el césped y los árboles que rodeaban aquel inmueble la llenaron de tranquilidad.

La muchacha se detuvo frente a las escaleras de la fachada exterior y se mordió el labio, vacilante. _"Todo va a estar bien"_ Se dijo con ánimo para poner un pie sobre el primer escalón y comenzar el ascenso. Apretó los ojos y deseó que así sea, desde lo más profundo de su conciencia. Después de todo, se había armado de valor para ir hasta allí en carne y hueso y ponerle un fin a sus problemas. A la larga todos lo agradecerían.

Cada tanto, los escalones crujían debajo de sus pies, como si se tratasen de quejas o regaños hacia quien los pisoteaba. La ex miko se sobresaltó al descubrir a alguien bajando _¿Finalmente las personas que residían allí se habían dado el lujo de salir?_

La joven pelirroja de la última vez, Mayu, se apareció delante suyo. Descendía por las escaleras con perturbación, con un bolso colgado al hombro y las facciones duras, lucía indignada e incómoda. Se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada cuando chocó con Kagome.

-Tú otra vez? Vaya, es el colmo! Ya veo por qué Bankotsu está loco contigo.- Resopló con aires de furia. La azabache frunció el ceño.

-Disculpa?-

-Bankotsu no está en casa niña, gracias a ti el idiota no deja de ignorarme! Lo único que hace es huir.- Le explicó pasándose el bolso de un hombro al otro. –Pero ya no más, estoy harta.-

Kagome la vio desaparecer camino abajo con los ojos abiertos. _"Gracias a mí?"_ Repitió.

* * *

El viento mecía los cabellos de su frente con sosiego, dejando aún más a la vista las marcas de su rostro. Un par de niños jugaban con su mascota, correteando por los alrededores. El Daiba Park podía vislumbrarse a pocos metros.  
El mercenario se acomodó sobre el banco metálico y volvió su vista al desfiladero de árboles, aquello era lo más cercano a la naturaleza que le quedaba. Y también lo más cercano al silencio y la armonía…

-Que fastidio…- Se dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz. Lo único que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era que la impertinente mujer ya hubiese abandonado el edificio por cuenta propia.

Luego de su reencuentro con Kagome, y la inusual reacción por parte de ella, las cosas solo habían empeorado. Mayu había estado hostigándolo con preguntas durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, (Quién era ella, De donde se conocían, Por qué le había dicho lo que le dijo, etcétera.) una vez en su apartamento la situación se complicó.

Tras algunas idas y venidas, la pelirroja había logrado acorralarlo, se aventó encima de él y lo besó frenéticamente. Acariciándolo, deseosa, recorrió su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja y finalmente su boca. Sus sobrios labios no podían siquiera compararse con los de la joven azabache. Bankotsu sacudió la cabeza al pensarlo, _¿Qué demonios..?_ Se dijo.

-Sucede algo?- Intervino su anfitriona viéndolo con extrañez. El negó con la cabeza y volvió en sí.

Con una media sonrisa y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, la joven prosiguió con su ritual y comenzó a desvestirse. Tenía los brazos y las piernas más delgados que hubiera visto. De su cuello colgaba una cadena con un objeto extraño, indistinguible para el mercenario, quien se quedó fascinado observándolo. Al cabo de unos momentos, la muchacha se deshizo del accesorio y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, para que se volviera a verla. El semblante de Kagome era el que estaba allí ahora, en su lugar. Los largos cabellos oscuros le caían por los hombros desnudos y una tímida sonrisa afloraba en sus facciones. Al verla, se la quitó de encima sobresaltado y se restregó los ojos.

-Qué demonios te pasa? Estás loco?!- Vociferó Mayu reincorporándose en el suelo.

Bankotsu se descubrió el rostro, el parque estaba solitario ahora. Ni niños, ni mascotas, ni nadie. Inspiró aire y lo soltó pesadamente tratando de recomponerse luego de aquel nefasto recuerdo. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así? Compararla con ella, incluso verla mientras que lo hacía con alguien más? _"Debo estar volviéndome loco"_ Reflexionó sin más mientras que se ponía de pie y se estiraba los músculos.

Se quitó del bolsillo una llave metálica y la colocó en la puerta del automóvil, la giró y se adentró en él. Las clases de manejo en su tiempo libre habían sido efectivas después de todo, al cabo de una semana de obtener su licencia, montar su Mustang del 67 se había transformado en su pasatiempo favorito.

El automóvil se estacionó a pocos metros de la entrada, el moreno descendió del vehículo y trabó las puertas con llave. Se acercó a la entrada del edificio y se rascó la cabeza con hastío al imaginarse a Mayu cruzada de brazos, exigiendo vaya a saber uno qué tipo de cosas.  
Puso un pie sobre el primer peldaño y comenzó a ascender, el piso estaba en completo silencio, un hecho que tenía que agradecer. Al tratarse de un mobiliario antiguo no había muchos inquilinos interesados en él, a Bankotsu sin embargo, le pareció un lugar de lo más satisfactorio.

* * *

" _Esto es ridículo.. Tengo que irme."_ Pensó la joven de ojos café negando con la cabeza mientras que se ponía de pie y se sacudía la suciedad. La luz mortecina procedente del ventanal mostraba los últimos minutos de un crepúsculo extraordinario; Pronto, la noche invadiría el paisaje y las penumbras lo envolverían todo a su paso. Aquella era una zona alejada, y por ende, carente de edificios o comercios con carteles luminosos y aglomeraciones de gente.  
La ex miko se alejó del ventanal y se dio media vuelta.

[…]

Bankotsu llegó al último escalón y se apretó el puente de la nariz; Cabizbajo, introdujo la llave en la entrada del apartamento. La puerta se abrió y antes de ingresar en el piso oyó unos pasos tras de sí. Al volverse sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y su corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella estaba de pie, inmóvil y en silencio, al parecer con ideas de marcharse. Ambas miradas se encontraron, y por un intervalo de apenas unos segundos el mundo se había detenido.

-Tu amiga... se fue hace un rato, estaba algo molesta.- Dijo la azabache rompiendo el silencio. –Yo ya me iba...-

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño y la observó desfilar en dirección a la salida. Antes de que lograra su cometido situó su brazo en la pared contigua, bloqueándole el paso. Kagome se detuvo.

-Qué haces aquí?- Alegó sin dejar de verla.

La ex miko hizo una pausa de varios segundos antes de encontrar las palabras indicadas.

-Solo vine a pedir disculpas por lo de la última vez.- Pronunció finalmente.

-Te refieres a cuando me hiciste ver como idiota en el bar o cuando me hiciste ver como idiota en mi apartamento y huiste?- Le recordó el moreno con algo de fastidio, ella apretó los ojos y se sacudió en un intento por seguir avanzando, pero su interlocutor la sostuvo del brazo. –No viniste solamente por esa estupidez, cierto?- Añadió.

La muchacha se acomodó la chaqueta y se soltó de su agarre, furiosa ante el trato del grosero joven.

-Cierto, en realidad solo quería ponerle fin a mis problemas. Ahora déjame en paz! Esto se terminó- Vociferó.

-Dejarte en paz? Tú eres la que ha venido.- Se defendió él arrinconándola con sus dos brazos contra la pared. –Explícame, como voy a dejarte en paz si siempre estás aquí?- Repitió con una mirada aún más severa. La chica se quedó sin habla.

-Tú tienes la culpa Kagome.- Susurró hacia ella, probando el sabor de su respiración. –Esto no se ha terminado.-

Bankotsu cerró la distancia que los dividía y se apropió de aquellos labios como si fuesen suyos, los recorrió de lado a lado, degustándolos una vez más. Era irrevocable, no tenían comparación alguna.  
Embriagado ante tal sensación, y seguido de un instinto explorador y provocativo, se separó a penas unos milímetros para observarla, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en ella. Kagome lo vio curvar ligeramente los labios y arrastrarla hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Aún con una sonrisa, la atrajo hacia él para continuar con su ritual, le quitó la chaqueta y delineó sus labios con deleite, dándoles pequeños mordiscos para finalmente recorrer la cavidad húmeda con su lengua. La azabache sintió como ésta se abría paso sin clemencia y le aceleraba los sentidos. El mercenario le acarició la espalda y se aferró a su cintura con necesidad, sintiendo como un cosquilleo se acumulaba en su vientre. ¿Por qué nunca podía resistirse a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Jugar aquel maldito juego de la forma en que ella quería. Ambas lenguas se retorcieron ferozmente, compitiendo por indagar cual sería la más profunda y placentera.

Sin pensarlo, introdujo su mano libre bajo la camisa de la chica. El tacto de los dedos contra su delicada piel era maravilloso. Kagome solo fue capaz de sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo y la calidez de su respiración quemando su boca.

-Supongo que esta vez no querrás que me detenga.. cierto?- Le susurró sobre los labios sin obtener respuesta. Ella se avergonzó al oírlo, quería echarlo a un lado y decirle que no era así.. pero no era cierto.

Bankotsu comenzó a aflojar uno a uno los botones de la camisa, y luego de arrojar varios objetos insustanciales en el trayecto, se derrumbaron en la cama del dormitorio, al mismo tiempo en que deponía sedientos besos sobre su cuello. Las manos de ella enredándose en su cabello, su respiración entrecortada y su fragancia lo absorbieron, perdiéndose en una nebulosa de la que tal vez ya no podría volver jamás.

Finalmente acarició uno de sus pechos y lo estrujó en sus manos con necesidad, Kagome ahogó un gemido y se aferró a su nuca, deleitándose y queriendo arrepentirse al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que de continuar así acabaría lamentándolo. Pero una fuerza sobrehumana le exigía quedarse. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió como su sujetador era removido y aventado a un lado por el mercenario.

Aun escudriñándola con sus ojos azules, le besó el esternón, las clavículas y los pechos desnudos, trazando una línea discontinua con sus dientes, saboreándolos, provocando sobresaltos en la muchacha. El moreno sonrió ante tal acto y volvió por sus labios, deseando que aquel momento fuese eterno. Se deshizo sin más de los pantalones cortos que ella había traído hasta hacía unos segundos y los arrojó de igual forma a un lado del dormitorio.

Le acarició la espalda desde el cuello hasta la cintura, sintiendo la forma de sus huesos y de su delicada y perfecta figura, deteniéndose en la sencilla pero igualmente insufrible prenda inferior que la cubría. Sus dedos siguieron la forma de sus caderas y se deslizaron hacia sus nalgas, acariciándolas con lentitud y esmero, y finalmente se introdujeron dentro de su ropa interior. Ella sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

-Bankotsu, n- Quiso detenerlo con timidez.

-Por favor, no ahora…- La interrumpió volviendo a aprisionar sus labios. Sus palabras sonaron como súplicas, pues sabía que ya no podía detenerse, no había forma de hacerlo.

Sus cuerpos gradualmente perdieron las fronteras. El moreno acarició aquella zona íntima y comenzó a mover sus dedos… primero con moderación y finalmente con mayor ímpetu, descubriendo como su placer crecía y se hinchaba a medida que su mano experta manipulaba la zona erógena. La muchacha gimió dentro de su boca incontables veces, su voz emergía como música para sus oídos. Bankotsu se deshizo de su camisa y la rodeó con los brazos, la deseaba con locura.

Kagome acarició su torso desnudo, era sorprendentemente fornido. Su última prenda se deslizó entre sus piernas con la ayuda del muchacho, quien ahora le proporcionaba suaves roces en su piel. Bankotsu se desabrochó, uno a uno, los botones de los pantalones y se los quitó despacio para arrojarlos a un lado y repetir la operación con sus boxers. Se inclinó sobre ella y se ubicó entre sus delgadas piernas. El endurecido miembro se empujó lánguidamente contra su cuerpo. La azabache estaba sofocada, se revolucionaba constantemente. Apenas pudo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones que estaba abrigando _. ¿En verdad iba a hacerlo?_ El sólo hecho de pensarlo la sobresaltó.

-Levanta las rodillas.- Le susurró al oído en tono suave. Ella apretó los ojos. _¿Sabía él que aquella sería su primera vez? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?_ No había modo.

-Bankotsu, yo…- Pronunció, pero las palabras parecían no nacer.

-Lo sé.- Se adelantó a decir él depositando apacibles besos detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. –Seré amable contigo esta vez.- Añadió.

El corazón de Kagome latió alocadamente al oírlo, sin llegar a creerlo por completo. _¿Amable?_ _¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Qué había sucedido con aquel "miserable sin sentimientos"?_ No había malos tratos, ni gesticulaciones ni quejas. Jamás había comprendido por qué en aquellos momentos el temperamento del muchacho se transformaba, como si se tratase de alguien diferente. Sus acciones, sus roces, incluso la forma en que la veía era diferente.  
Finalmente, y con el rostro teñido de rojo, asintió y curvó su cabeza hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

El moreno apoyó su miembro en su sexo, acariciándolo. Sus intimidades se rozaron en un vaivén extraordinario. De arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la ex miko, quien ahora se revolvía entre sus brazos con ansias de que aquel tortuoso y placentero juego llegase a su fin.

Al verla, Bankotsu tensó la mandíbula y apretó los ojos, instalando su miembro en la punta de su intimidad. Ya no podría soportarlo por más tiempo. Decidido, lo introdujo en su interior, despacio. Luego retrocedió con exquisita lentitud y volvió a penetrarla. Kagome contuvo un alarido de dolor y se aferró a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas. Su extremidad estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

-Relájate.- Le pidió él con tono calmo.

Al verla asentir volvió a moverse, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Al principio despacio, un rítmico y calmo vaivén entre sus caderas para amortiguar el dolor. Incluso a pesar del malestar que probablemente estaba padeciendo, no oyó una queja por parte de ella; Aquello lo había impresionado. Pronto comenzó a moverse de manera más insistente y acelerada. Ella se acopló a sus movimientos de a poco, habituándose a aquella dolencia que pronto se transformó en una ligera incomodidad.

Bankotsu la oyó agitarse y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa. Su miembro entraba y salía a un ritmo implacable. Los gemidos que se escaparon de los labios de Kagome se hicieron aún más insistentes, sumiéndolo en un profundo caos; Se extasiaba con solo oírla.

Sus manos atrajeron la cadera de la joven de otra forma y la acomodaron por encima suyo, permitiéndole a ella subir y bajar por cuenta propia, a su modo. La azabache se retorció serpenteante y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de él una y otra vez, sintiéndose embriagada de aquella sensación tan placentera. Se volvió hacia él, sus brillantes ojos azules la veían con abstracción.

El moreno la observaba hipnotizado, despegó sus labios y abrió ligeramente su boca en busca de aire; Le costaba respirar. La fricción de ambos cuerpos, la fina capa de sudor envolviéndola por completo, el choque de sus muslos contra sus piernas… Aquello era maravilloso. Sus ojos color café lo escrutaron en una impetuosa búsqueda. Sus hombros desnudos eran cubiertos por sus cabellos, que caían de forma impredecible. Al reparar en ello, le recogió la melena con ambas manos, dejando su exquisito cuello expuesto, y comenzó a saborearlo a medida que ella ascendía y descendía.

 _¿Por qué le atraía tanto?_ Bankotsu se sintió al borde de la demencia, varios gemidos se escaparon de sus cuerdas vocales. Si continuaba probablemente perdería la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Humillarla? No, más bien era él quien debería de sentirse humillado, cayendo rendido a los pies de esa niña. Pero con ella era diferente, ni siquiera se había imaginado que sería así, que lo correspondería e incluso atendería a sus súplicas, que la vería jadear y retorcerse de placer y que querría hacérselo sentir una y otra vez.

Kagome sintió como sus pensamientos se dispersaban, su cuerpo se tensó a medida que era penetrada por él. Jadeó violentamente en busca de aire, sintiendo algo crecer dentro suyo. Se aferró a la espalda del moreno e intensificó sus movimientos. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ya no podía discernirlo; Su mente parecía estar desconectándose de a poco, sumergida en otra realidad. Fue entonces cuando una descarga eléctrica la recorrió por completo. Cerró los ojos. Bankotsu dio una última embestida y se quedó inmóvil, vaciando su espeso y cálido líquido dentro de ella, observando como sufría múltiples espasmos sobre su cuerpo.

La azabache despegó los párpados y trató de normalizar su respiración, observando como Bankotsu se llenaba los pulmones de aire y exhalaba un largo suspiro. Aún dentro suyo la vio a los ojos y le besó los labios, se inclinó y comenzó a salir, despacio. Ambos cayeron rendidos entre las sábanas. El ex líder de los siete guerreros, el que alguna vez había sido un sanguinario asesino, el frenético rival que había intentado eliminar a Inuyasha y a todo su grupo, incluyéndola, se encontraba sumido ante ella. Qué confusos giros daba el destino.

Con los latidos de su corazón normalizados, Kagome se arropó y dejó caer su cabeza en una almohada cercana. Una melodía comenzó a emerger de sus cuerdas vocales entonces. _"Un canario canta…"_ Comenzó a decir en voz baja. El ojiazul se volvió hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y la oyó cantar, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía. El rostro aniñado de Jackotsu apareció en sus pensamientos. Se aproximó hasta sentirse prácticamente adosado a ella, la azabache pudo apreciar el tacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Esa canción.. - Pronunció él. Era la primera palabra que salía de su boca luego de una fracción prolongada de tiempo.

-Yurikago no uta, es una antigua canción de cuna… Mi madre solía cantármela por las noches mientras me arropaba.- Le explicó algo avergonzada. –… La conoces?-

-Algo así.- Le dijo con melancolía.

Kagome siguió cantando en voz baja con los labios ligeramente curvados, él se metió debajo de las sábanas y la observó embelesado. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en su dócil cabellera y descendieron recorriendo su figura. Sus cuerpos enfrentados recibían el calor que emanaba de ambos. Unos minutos más tarde, el silencio invadió la habitación, sumiéndolo a todo en una serenidad casi desconocida. Aquella era la primera vez que se sentía tan apacible.

-Kagome…- Articuló esta vez.

-¿Sí?- Le preguntó despegando los párpados.

-Me gustas mucho.-

* * *

 **AWWWWWWW, DÍGANME QUE ESTÁN SALTANDO DE LA EMOCIÓN COMO YO(? No puedo evitar emocionarme, lo esperado se cumple personas bellas.**  
 **Estuve de viaje por unos días y aproveché la falta de internet para escribir y escribir así que tenemos mucho material para divertirnos(? Cuando llegué (hace dos horas) y me senté a leer los reviews me entró el amor hacia ustedes, en serio. Me hacen matarme de risa 3**  
 **frangarrido1993 De ahora en más los capis van a ser más largos así que no hay problema ^^ A mi también me dio mucha pena Ren, pero no te preocupes que las cosas no se van a quedar asi(?**  
 **evilangelux ay te extrañaba jajajaja, uno de novio y otro de amante.. te digo que lo pensé por un tiempo. Kagome quiere todo junto(? Y al fin se aceptan el uno al otro estos dos cabezas duras..**  
 **En fin, la verdad es que me encantó escribir un poco sobre el pasado de Ban y Jackotsu (sí, el también tiene sentimientos, no sean malas personas), y sobre todo me gustó el momento en el que él y Kagome se conectan a través de la canción.**  
 **Por si les interesa, es una canción de cuna japonesa que realmente existe, Yurikago no uta. Les dejo el link acá abajo por si tienen ganas de escucharla, es muy linda :3**

watch?v=73g6nfxk1Og

 **Saludos a todo mundo, no olviden dejar review! Nos leemos la próxima semanita 3**


	14. Capítulo 14: Alivio

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 14: Alivio.

Las casas de los alrededores aún descansaban en silencio. Ella tardó todavía tres horas más en despertarse, y entonces necesitó otros cinco minutos extra para ordenar sus ideas. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana bañaban por completo su cuerpo. Se encontraba sola en la habitación.  
Se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama, y tras darle una ojeada rápida al recinto volvió su vista al paisaje exterior. Las gruesas nubes flotaban en las alturas cambiando de forma y discurriendo con lentitud a través del horizonte.

¿Qué hora sería? La mesilla contigua a la cama sólo contaba con una sencilla lámpara y un adorno decorativo para llenar el espacio. Se reincorporó en el suelo aun cubriéndose con las sábanas y se dispuso a recoger su ropa. Las prendas se encontraban dispersas de forma irregular por todo el dormitorio. A medida que las recolectaba, los retazos de la noche anterior se iban reproduciendo nuevamente en su cabeza. El sudor envolviendo ambos cuerpos, los sonidos de placer emergiendo de sus cuerdas vocales, el tacto de sus dedos acariciando su torso desnudo… Ambos se habían entregado por completo en aquel momento. _Ella_ se había entregado por completo. Su corazón se aceleró al reconocerlo.

Mientras que su mente reflexionaba, su cuerpo trabajaba de manera automática. Se ajustó la ropa interior, se afirmó los pantalones cortos y se abrochó, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa. El acto más difícil estaba por darse a continuación, cuando sus pies atravesasen el umbral de la puerta y su lucidez termine de estallar en mil pedazos. ¿En qué estaría pensando él? Tras ponerse los zapatos y acomodarse el cabello, recogió su pequeño bolso y salió.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, en la cocina el fregadero estaba intacto, no había ni rastros de que alguien hubiese pasado por allí. Ni restos de comida, ni trastos sucios, ni siquiera vajilla escurriéndose. Como si se acordara de repente, la muchacha abrió su bolso y sacó el móvil. Las nueve y treinta y cinco minutos, aún era de mañana.

-Vaya, al fin te despiertas.- El moreno le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Su voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

Llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y el torso desnudo, luego de su ejercitación diaria había optado por una ducha rápida. Alguna que otra gota de agua discurría por su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules la vieron con ansia.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Inquirió. Kagome se revolvió entre sus brazos con nerviosismo y se apartó.

-Yo... estoy bien, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer y.. debo irme.- Se excusó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, te llevo. -

-No es necesario! Me hará bien caminar, en serio.- Lo interrumpió agitando la cabeza en señal de negación. El ojiazul frunció el ceño y la observó desaparecer detrás de la entrada.

La muchacha descendió por las escaleras con agilidad, su rostro se había teñido de rojo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como una chiquilla? Sus impulsos nerviosos la habían obligado a abandonar aquel lugar o de otra forma, probablemente su corazón explotaría. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto actuar como adulta por una única vez?

[…]

El interior de la universidad se encontraba en calma, los estudiantes se transitaban avivados tras el receso, algunos para almorzar y otros simplemente para no volver. El edificio mantenía esa enérgica rutina día a día.

Al finalizar su relato, (incluyendo lo acontecido durante el desayuno) todo se sumió en silencio. Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron como platos, sus párpados subieron y bajaron con lentitud asimilando lo ocurrido y, tras unos segundos, una risa reprimida se escapó de sus labios. Su interlocutora frunció el ceño.

-De qué te ríes?-

-Nada, es solo que.. las cosas finalmente van tomando su rumbo.- Expresó ella volviéndose a verla.

-Qué bueno que lo pienses, porque yo me siento hundida.- Alegó Kagome apretándose el puente de la nariz con hastío.

-Cuando fuiste a buscar a tu amigo, Bankotsu vino por ti y tuvimos una conversación…- La pelicorta exhaló aire en un suspiro. -…La verdad es que creo que comprendí un poco sus sentimientos. No me parece tan absurdo que las cosas terminaran así.-

Kagome meneó la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de imaginar aquello, su amiga y el moreno teniendo una conversación. ¿Sin violencia de por medio? ¿Sin conflictos? Ni pensarlo.

-No comprendo que tiene que ver eso.- Dijo la ex miko. –Me cuesta creer que fue algo más que un impulso, es decir… Lo único que él había hecho hasta ahora era humillarme y portarse como un cretino!- Añadió con algo más de conmoción, recordando todos sus conflictos previos. Nozomi asintió con la cabeza.

-Exacto, un cretino que no puedes quitarte de la mente.- Resopló con diversión. –Creo que no quieres creer muchas cosas Kagome, sobre todo cuando están delante de tus ojos.-

De regreso a casa, la azabache sintió un terrible malestar mental. Aún se sentía oprimida e insegura de sus acciones, incapaz de asimilarlo. Sin embargo no sintió remordimientos ni tampoco la necesidad de borrar de su memoria lo ocurrido. _"Por supuesto que no, porque yo estoy enamorada de él."_ Se dijo avergonzada.  
Al llegar a su apartamento se preparó una cena liviana y enjuagó los trastos sucios. Se desvistió y se dio una ducha tibia para acabar con todo aquel estrés acumulado.

Las gotas de agua resbalaron por su piel desnuda. Se enjabonó el cuerpo a conciencia y permaneció inmóvil bajo el grifo, permitiendo que el agua refrescara sus sienes. _"Kagome… Me gustas mucho"_ Recordó. En aquel momento tampoco había sabido qué responderle.

Apretó los ojos y se envolvió con una toalla para salir. Mientras se vestía, su móvil sonó notificando la llegada de un mensaje nuevo. -Duermes en mi apartamento y luego te esfumas? Qué grosera.- Llegó a leer con sonrojo antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma habitual y la muchacha durmió sin interrupciones. Aquella noche, mientras era acogida en los brazos de Morfeo, había tenido un sueño extraño, en el que ella solo cumplía el papel de observador. A pesar de desarrollarse en el período Sengoku, ni Miroku, Sango, Shippo o Kirara aparecían, tampoco Kikyo. Allí, Inuyasha era el único protagonista, y librara una batalla a muerte con los Siete Guerreros. Luego de ataques y ofensivas era sometido y entregado a Naraku. Toda la región se ahondaba en el caos y el mundo entero era corrompido.

* * *

El automóvil se aparcó a pocas calles de distancia para no llamar la atención. La zona de edificaciones en Ginza era una de las más caras y ostentosas, allí se elevaban gigantescos rascacielos y la arquitectura era simplemente solemne. A Bankotsu le pareció una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero no le dio mucha más importancia, después de todo nunca acabaría de comprender la retorcida mente de los ricos.

Tras caminar durante diez minutos, se detuvo frente a entrada de un edificio de apariencia impoluta y oprimió el botón correspondiente al apartamento solicitado. Un hombre se puso al receptor y tras unas palabras la puerta se abrió. Una vez en la residencia un hombre corpulento lo hizo dirigirse hacia la sala de estar. Alli el propietario fumaba un cigarrillo con tranquilidad, contemplando como el humo subía y desaparecía ante sus ojos. Tal y como él se lo imaginó.

-Me sorprendes a estas horas! Toma asiento por favor.- Le dijo señalando el sillón de enfrente. -Se te ofrece algo?-

Había algo diferente en aquel recinto, alguna modificación que era imperceptible para sus ojos. El sofá y los sillones individuales enfrentados, las pinturas con imágenes abstractas, una antigua pero impecable biblioteca y un aparador con una cantidad considerable de bebidas alcohólicas de todo tipo. Todo recubierto en aquel blanco inmaculado que adornaba las paredes. Al parecer todo seguía intacto, pero aun así daba la sensación de que algo había sido removido de su lugar.

-Había ciertas cosas que quería discutir contigo.- Le dijo el moreno sin contratiempos. Su interlocutor le dio una calada profunda a su cigarro y asintió levemente con la cabeza para que continuara. –La última vez mencionaste que tenías expertos infiltrados dentro del grupo de Souichiró.- Comenzó a decir entonces. –Acaso han podido recabar información acerca de su paradero?- En sus vocablos no había ni un atisbo de oscilaciones.

Kazuma arrugó ligeramente el ceño y aplastó la colilla contra el cenicero como si se tratase de un insecto. Luego soltó una débil carcajada. En el aire, una atmósfera densa flotaba por encima de ellos.

-Veo que estás algo inquieto con todo este tema, ¿no es así?-

-Teniendo en cuenta que mi vida corre riesgo y que uno de mis compañeros fue hospitalizado a causa de esto… Sí. Lo estoy.- Espetó. –Tú no?- Aquella pregunta había sonado de forma irónica.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de su jefe y luego desapareció, casi al instante. Luego se puso de pie, destapó una botella de Whisky y vertió una fracción de la bebida en un vaso.

-No crees que si tuviera información de esa índole me hubiese comunicado con cada uno de ustedes y los hubiese reunido?- Dijo tras beber un sorbo. Depositó el vaso en la mesilla y volvió a tomar asiento. –Tu labor no es hacer las preguntas Ban, sino realizar mis encargos al pie de la letra.-

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, tu vida corre riesgo. Quédate en casa, cuida a tu chica, abre bien los ojos…- Le dijo esta vez clavando sus gélidos ojos sobre los de él. El mercenario apretó la mandíbula. –Me he tomado la molestia de recibirte esta vez… cuando te necesite te llamaré.- Le dijo acomodándose en el sofá y extendiendo sus brazos en el respaldo.

El ojiazul fue escoltado hasta la puerta de entrada y descendió en silencio. Una vez afuera se dispuso a caminar acompasadamente hasta su vehículo. Luego de percatarse de que nadie lo seguía, se subió en el asiento del conductor y se apretó las sienes perturbado, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo tendría que develarlo antes de que sea tarde. Al fin y al cabo, sin importar el transcurrir de los años, los ricos seguían siendo personas de mentes retorcidas.

* * *

Las personas deambulaban por las calles aprovechándose de aquel espléndido sábado, los estudiantes y una parte de los trabajadores disfrutaban su día libre en los centros comerciales, bajo la sombra de los álamos en el parque, o simplemente tomando un paseo por la ciudad. Cada quien escogía su recorrido.

Kagome hizo un traveling rápido por el piso, garantizando que el aseo del mismo se haya llevado a cabo correctamente. Se colocó la lista de productos en el bolsillo, se guardó el móvil y el dinero suficiente, y salió de su apartamento. A pesar de aquel extraño y peculiar sueño, la jaqueca había desaparecido casi por completo gracias a su siesta.

Los rayos del sol bañaban las calles con un aire cálido y agradable. Luego de andar y detenerse cada tanto en las vidrieras de alguna que otra tienda de indumentaria, llegó a su destino. El hipermercado se encontraba sorprendentemente despoblado, las filas para abonar era reducidas.  
La azabache cogió un cesto, se sacó la lista del bolsillo y se dispuso a buscar uno a uno los productos. Verdura fresca, leche y pescado enlatado eran algunas de las prioridades. Una vez en la fila para abonar, notó que la cantidad de gente se había acrecentado considerablemente.

Al salir y llegar al piso, desembolsó los productos, lavó los necesarios y los guardó en sus lugares correspondientes. Se sentía bien volver a pertenecer al mundo real, asistir a clases, ver a su familia, incluso hacer las compras. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Inuyasha y los demás? Un aire de nostalgia la embargó. Mientras que realizaba la labor el teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo.

-Por qué no respondías? Es la tercera vez que llamo.- Inquirió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón se aceleró al oírlo.

-Lo siento, estaba ocupada, ni siquiera lo oí.- Le dijo tratando de recomponer su postura. Demonios! Y ni siquiera lo tenía en frente de sus ojos.

-Tampoco respondiste a mi mensaje.- Le recordó.

-Lo siento… me había quedado dormida. He estado algo distraída.- Se disculpó con nerviosismo soltando una risita. El moreno suspiró e hizo una pausa.

Kagome rodó los ojos desinteresada, juzgando que al parecer el mercenario no había podido ocultar su malhumor habitual.

-Gracias por dejarme desayunando solo.- Recriminó. Esta vez el rostro de la muchacha se tiñó de rojo. -Tendrás que compensarlo sabes?.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, tras darse cuenta de que no podía ser vista, respondió.

-S-sí.-

\- Paso por ti a las nueve.- Pronunció de forma categórica el ojiazul, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, colgó.

La ex miko se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró profundo tratando de ralentizar sus latidos. ¿Una cita? ¿La estaba invitando a salir? Pero si apenas podía hablarle por teléfono! Kagome sintió como todo su cuerpo era atravesado por una fuerza desconocida y la hacía estremecerse. Era la primera vez que iba a salir a solas con él, y la primera sin montar un escándalo de por medio… las cosas se daban en órdenes extraños en su vida.

Sin perder más tiempo se metió en la ducha y se dio un baño rápido. Tras algunas horas de dificultades, cambios de vestuario y retoques, la labor estuvo terminada.

Llevaba un vestido corto de dos partes, la superior era de color negro, con delicados breteles, lisa y ligeramente escotada. La inferior, por el contrario, presentaba un tramado en blanco y negro y caía con un leve vuelo desde la cintura. El maquillaje constó de un poco de máscara para pestañas, un sencillo brillo labial y unas sombras de ojos naturales. El cabello suelto le caía por los hombros semi-desnudos y un sencillo collar adornando su cuello.  
Eran las ocho y treinta cuando terminó.

Mientras aguardaba se derrumbó sobre el sofá y su mente quedó en blanco, era mejor así. _"No pienses más, no te servirá de nada."_ Se acercó a una de las estanterías y alcanzó una fotografía instantánea tomada por Shippo en una ocasión con su cámara. Los ojos de Inuyasha resplandecían con la luz matutina y veían extrañado al objetivo, mientras que ella sonreía despreocupadamente. Kagome la había atesorado desde entonces, y por alguna razón u otra, jamás había tenido el valor suficiente para deshacerse de ella.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre.

Bankotsu la aguardaba con el cuerpo reclinado en un árbol y los brazos cruzados. Observando el paisaje nocturno y deseando que aquel caos se esfumase un buen día. El ruido sordo de la puerta de entrada cerrándose lo hizo volverse.  
La ex miko traía un sugestivo vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas. Lo saludó con timidez y lo siguió en silencio unos metros hasta donde estaba aparcado el automóvil.

-Felicitaciones por tu auto nuevo… te adaptas bastante rápido eh?- Le dijo rompiendo el silencio. El moreno encendió el motor y se dispuso a avanzar.

-Eso parece, debo ser bueno en casi todo…- Le respondió él volviéndose a verla, los penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos. –No lo crees?- Añadió.

Ella guardó silencio sin poder modular palabra y se quedó observándolo detenidamente mientras que conducía. Tenía la vista fija en el camino, su gesto de concentración le confería un semblante aún más seductor. Al descubrirlo, Kagome se ruborizó y giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

El lugar era un restaurante sencillo y agradable ubicado a un lado del muelle. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos y aun así apenas había podido soltar algo más que una frase. Tras terminar la comida, caminaron hasta un bar cercano. El lugar era atractivo a simple vista, por supuesto ella jamás lo había visitado. Al pensarlo sintió algo de recelo, probablemente él había concurrido a todos y cada uno de los bares de la ciudad.

Una vez dentro, y tras atravesar el gentío, Bankotsu se acercó a la barra. Antes de llegar sostuvo el brazo de la azabache y la atrajo hacia él para mencionarle unas palabras al oído. La música era tan intensa que apenas podían comunicarse.

-No te separes de mí.- Le ordenó.

Luego se aproximó al encargado de la barra y pidió dos tragos. Mientras lo aguardaba, Kagome observó cómo una joven se arrimaba a él con aires de sugestión. El moreno, a cambio, le entregó una sonrisa seductora y luego de unas palabras señaló a un punto ciego entre la multitud. La ex miko frunció el ceño crispada en furia.

-No me invitas uno?- Dijo con una media sonrisa la mujer. Era una joven alta con el cabello recogido, él la vio de arriba abajo y le devolvió el gesto.

-Lo siento, es para alguien más. Tengo un amigo al que le interesaría…- Falsificó señalando hacia un lugar aleatorio entre la multitud. –Suerte.- Añadió mientras la veía alejarse.

Al volverse, Kagome ya no estaba.

-Demonios.- Dijo buscándola entre la multitud.

La azabache caminó a paso ligero sin rumbo fijo, el lugar estaba atestado de jóvenes de su edad, a decir verdad casi no se distinguía otro público. _"Maldito cretino"_ Resopló para sus adentros con molestia, siempre acababa fiándose de cualquier farsante con carisma y una cara bonita. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que él sería diferente? _"Vamos Kagome, eres tan ingenua!"_ pensó viendo como algunas lágrimas se le saltaban de los ojos con rabia.

Su andar se detuvo al llegar a un área menos alborotadora, en donde varias mesas de pool se encontraban dispuestas una al lado de la otra. Como la mayoría optaba por la concentración de gente y la música escandalosa, solo la mitad de las mesas se hallaba en uso. Allí, un grupo de jóvenes jugaba con desinterés, charlando ruidosamente y bebiendo al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos se volvió a verla y se acercó.

-Hey, estás sola preciosa?-

-Eso no te importa.- Resopló ella aún alterada en un tono impulsivo. Al percatarse de la reacción de su interlocutor sacudió la cabeza. –Lo siento.- Se disculpó.

Sin embargo, cuando hizo ademán de marcharse, éste jaló de su brazo.

-Eres una chica de mal carácter eh? Me agrada.- Mencionó en un tono divertido. –Qué harás para retractarte?- Kagome forcejeó en un fallido intento por hacerse a un lado, el chico era bastante más alto y corpulento.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, déjame en paz.-

El muchacho soltó una carcajada y la empujó hacia un corredor solitario, se aproximó hacia ella y le obstruyó el paso colocándose justo en una esquina. La azabache se quedó petrificada ante la situación, observando cómo se aproximaba al lóbulo de su oreja y le susurraba al oído.

-No dices nada ahora? Vamos… no me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones.- Espetó sonriendo y depositando un beso en su cuello.

Su cuerpo se agitó al percibirlo, hasta aquel momento el moreno había sido el único en besarla allí. Nadie más lo había hecho, y aquel muchacho llegaba como si nada y lo destruía todo. Apretó el puño con rabia y le asestó una bofeteada certera.

-Eres un estúpido!- Vociferó rompiendo su silencio mientras se hacía a un lado. Su agresor se llevó la mano a la zona lesionada y endureció su semblante.

-Te enseñaré como debe tratarse a las mujeres de mal carácter.- Dijo ahora.

Antes de llegar a abordarla, el moreno se interpuso entre ambos. Apartó a su acompañante y clavó sus incisivos ojos azules en el chico.

-Qué demonios crees que haces?- Resopló arrugando el ceño.

Antes de que el joven pudiera contestar, lo sostuvo del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró contra la pared contigua.

-Te diviertes con las chicas de los demás? - Resopló a pocos milímetros de su semblante, afianzando su agarre y apaleando su cuerpo contra el muro. En sus vocablos había un tinte sombrío que su oyente pudo descifrar a la perfección.

-Infeliz, quien te crees?- Alegó el desconocido zafándose y asestándole un golpe con el puño. El mercenario se echó hacia atrás esquivándolo e imprimió sus nudillos en el pómulo de su contrincante.

-Ella no está disponible, sabes? Le gustan los tipos de mal carácter.- Tras verlo reincorporarse volvió a asirlo con fuerza. –Así que será mejor que no vuelva a verte.- Le dijo golpeando la boca de su estómago sin compasión.

El ojiazul se volvió hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza hacia el muchacho, quien ahora se comprimía de dolor en el suelo.

-Vámonos de aquí, ya me irrité.- Le expresó sosteniéndola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta la salida. Kagome guardó silencio y caminó detrás de él con estupefacción. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra hasta salir del lugar.

-Te dije que no te separaras de mí.- Le dijo soltándola de repente mientras que caminaban. Lucía realmente enfadado.

-Y qué querías que hiciera? Quedarme ahí parada viendo como coqueteabas con esa chica?!- Se defendió ella con el ceño fruncido. Al escucharla, el mercenario arqueó una ceja y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Eso no es... Estaba tratando de quitármela de encima.- Alegó finalmente llegando al automóvil. La azabache abrió los ojos y guardó silencio avergonzada, luego se alejó varios pasos.

-No, no esta vez!.- Se adelantó, atrayéndola contra sí con su brazo. –Has estado huyendo de mí y ocultándote todo este tiempo... Qué demonios te sucede?!- Añadió bloqueándole el paso.

-E-Eso no es cierto! Ya déjame!-

Bankotsu tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó los ojos, ¿Acaso siempre se comportaba como una niña? Tal vez nunca había dejado de serlo… Le fastidiaba tener que lidiar con su silencio. _"Apuesto que al maldito de Inuyasha no le hacía esto"_ Pensó. Tras reflexionarlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Todo esto es por él, no es así?- Dijo ahora volviéndose a verla.

-Qué?...- Ella lo observó sin terminar de comprender.

-Me ignoras y te escondes de mí por ese estúpido.- Continuó diciendo mientras que se aproximaba con pasos certeros. Ella retrocedía al unísono. –Te asusta que alguien te ame.- Kagome trastabilló y él la acorraló nuevamente contra su auto. –Y sabes por qué te asusta tanto? Por qué tú sientes lo mismo por mí.-

Su interlocutora se detuvo en seco tratando de asimilar aquello y escondió el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Sintiendo como las lágrimas discurrían con fuerza por sus mejillas y embadurnaban su fisonomía. Era cierto, irrefutable. Todo ese tiempo había estado cerrando su corazón a quien intentase abrírselo y se había comportado como una hipócrita para evitarlo. Las heridas abiertas del pasado habían formado profundos surcos en su corazón, la habían endurecido y cegado por completo.

-Estas muy equivocada si piensas que soy como el híbrido ese.- Dijo comprimiendo el espacio entre ellos. –Yo jamás te abandonaría.-

La azabache rompió en llanto y escondió el rostro en su pecho, el moreno la contempló en silencio y al cabo de unos segundos la obligó a mirarlo.

-Escúchame Kagome.. Te amo, comprendes? Estoy enamorado de ti.- Le explicó secándole las lágrimas con suaves caricias. –No tienes por qué tener miedo.-

Ella se sujetó de su cuello y lo besó con ímpetu, dejando que sus labios colapsaran como uno solo. Bankotsu la aprisionó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos exhalando un suspiro sosegado.

* * *

 **Que tal gente bella! Les dejo el siguiente capi tan esperado. Que feliz de leerlas, muy muy 3 Bueno, ahora se va entendiendo un poquito más por que Kag estaba tan cerrada en quererlo.. pobrecita :( Tengo que admitirlo, adoro las escenas en las que Ban aparece así re héroe, creo que estoy abusando jajajaj**  
 **Me emociono mucho a veces..**  
 **El otro día me puse a leer fics en inglés (obviamente con el traductor porque no entiendo mierda) bastante bien para ser automático el traductor pero es un embole leerlos así. La cuestión es que no veo fics de Kagome y Bankotsu en español! Se que la parejita tiene muchos seguidores y probablemente muchos no se animen a escribir. A mí me pasaba lo mismo, pero por favor... si de casualidad están leyendo esto.. olvídense del miedo o el prejuicio, se pueden hacer cosas maravillosas cuando hay imaginación así que no tengan miedo, queremos deleitar nuestro ojos(?**  
 **frangarrido1993 Yo gritaba mientras que iba escribiendo(? jajaja en serio, era como que me emocionaba demasiado. Lo que decís de Ren es bastante acertado, convengamos que estamos hablando de dos chicos con un carácter muy particular.. veremos lo que sucede ^^**  
 **evilangelux El sexo y el amor en combo siempre, pienso lo mismo! Sos de las mías jajaja. Banky no está para ser desaprovechado(?**  
 **veronica ramirez Gracias bella! Siempre trato de que la primera y la última frase sean las más importantes. Al fin alguien lo notó(?**

 **Gracias también por el lindo review 3 y gracias a las personas que día a día siguen el fic, no se olviden de dejar comentarios!**  
 **Nos leemos la semana próximaaaa :)**


	15. Capítulo 15: Jugar con Fuego

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 15: Jugar con fuego

El tiempo transcurría de manera irregular y pausada, el moreno enfiló su vista hacia el ventanal del dormitorio y achicó los ojos cegado por la luz. Su cuerpo se removió en el colchón negándose a recibir aquel nuevo día. Por lo general, si algo así le ocurría, se debía a que las cosas no marchaban bien. Otras personas lo llamarían "Mal presentimiento".

Aquella noche apenas había podido cerrar los ojos a causa de esa corazonada. _Cuando se padece de insomnio nada parece real. Las cosas se distancian. Todo parece la copia de una copia de otra copia._ Todo había comenzado luego de dejar a Kagome. Mientras regresaba a su apartamento reconoció a uno de los hombres de Souichiró deambulando por la zona. _"Quédate en casa, cuida a tu chica, abre bien los ojos…"_ le había advertido Kazuma. Pero realmente podía fiarse de un sujeto como ese? Las cosas no encajaban en varios puntos.  
Al llegar, contactó uno por uno al resto de sus compañeros, preguntándoles si habían sido testigos de algún tipo de movimiento sospechoso durante aquellos días, pero al parecer nadie más lo había notado.

Insignificantes, ese era el mejor adjetivo para calificar a sus actuales compañeros. Ninguno de ellos podía siquiera compararse con sus antiguos camaradas. Al parecer Kazuma no tenía un buen tacto para seleccionar adjuntos, pero no lo sorprendió, ya que tampoco le parecía un buen líder. Además de sus absurdas actitudes de niño rico y de su detestable comportamiento hacia sus subordinados, había algo en él que le despertaba una sensación alarmante. Algo no andaba bien dentro de aquella mente retorcida.

El timbrazo de la entrada lo sobresaltó fuertemente, y su corazón latió de forma atroz. El moreno se puso de pie y se acercó hacia el recibidor cuidadosamente. Colocó su tímpano en la puerta y aguzó los sentidos sin obtener respuesta, al otro lado no se oía nada. El timbre volvió a sonar.  
Respiró profundo y abrió.

-Demonios Kagome, por qué no me dijiste que venías?- Expresó tratando de recomponer su respiración mientras que se recargaba en la pared. Ella abrió los ojos consternada y lo vio de arriba abajo. Tenía el torso desnudo, el cabello ligeramente revuelto y unos sobrios pantalones cortos de algodón. En su rostro había una expresión somnolienta imborrable.

-Bueno... si tenías algo que esconder me temo que es demasiado tarde.- Le dijo en tono burlón. –Te encuentras bien?-

Al ver como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban formando una ligera sonrisa, su mente volvió a restablecerse.  
Luego de hacerla ingresar cerró la puerta de entrada.

-Estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño.- Alegó. –Qué traes ahí?-

-Un obsequio.. este fin de semana iré a visitar a mi familia.- Kagome extendió el paquete entre sus manos y se lo entregó. El moreno colocó la pequeña tarta de fresa en la cocina y se volvió a verla.

-Te marchas.. y viniste a verme con esa excusa? Que linda.- Le dijo ahora, atrapando la delicada cintura femenina entre sus manos. –Eres tan adorable...- Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y la vio arquear el cuerpo, en ese instante sus pasos chocaron contra los de ella y cayeron en el sofá.

-Q-Qué haces…-

-Me encanta cuando te haces la inocente.- Resopló entre risas. Sus labios cayeron rendidos hasta su cuello, saboreándolo y dejando una pequeña marca impresa en él. La fricción entre su torso desnudo y el de ella le erizaron la piel.

Luego de regresar por sus labios, y verla jadear en busca de aire, el ojiazul trasladó sus manos por debajo de su fina blusa. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a trazar figuras irregulares sobre su piel.  
El móvil tintineó en aquel maldito instante.

Bankotsu lo vio de reojo y reflexionó optando por proseguir con su labor e ignorarlo. ¿Qué tal si era importante? Podía ser alguno de sus colegas, o Kazuma, o incluso el mismo Souichiró; Podía tratarse de una advertencia. Su mente lo llevó hacia una infinidad de posibilidades. Finalmente se puso de pie y contestó la llamada.  
La azabache lo vio asentir y aportar un par de vocablos a la conversación, por lo general afirmaciones, debido a que su interlocutor estaba dando una larga explicación. Se reincorporó en el sofá y se arregló la ropa.

-Y bien.. en qué estábamos?- Espetó con una desvergonzada mirada luego de colgar.

-Has vuelto a hablar con Ren? O al menos… saber cómo es que estaba luego de aquella noche.-

El moreno endureció su semblante y le dio la espalda. Tomó una camiseta de una pila y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza.

-No.- Respondió tajante. La joven escondió el rostro entre sus piernas con remordimiento, y luego de un lapso más con palabras ausentes y un silencio ensordecedor, se dispuso a regresar.

Tras su insistente afán por llevarla de vuelta, ambos partieron en el automóvil. El mal presentimiento del muchacho lo había llevado a la perturbación, temía que si le quitaba un ojo de encima, ella desapareciera.  
El Ford se detuvo frente al edificio unos minutos más tarde. Kagome aguardó a que las palabras emergieran de su garganta pero no sucedió. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y la cerró tras de sí.

" _Maldición"_ El mercenario dejó caer su frente contra el volante, retiró la llave del encendido y salió del vehículo. Atrapó la puerta de entrada a medio camino, justo antes de que se cerrara, y se adentró en el inmueble.

-Ni siquiera vas a despedirte?- Expresó mientras que la alcanzaba por las escaleras. Su oyente guardó silencio. Ambos ingresaron en el apartamento. Luego de cerrar, la ex miko se volvió a verlo con severidad.

-Es tu amigo.-

-Lo era hasta que se volvió un estúpido.-

-Por qué no fuiste a verlo mientras estaba ingresado? Él no se merece eso.- Permaneció con la vista fija en él esperando su respuesta. – No puedes ser así.-

-No quiero tener una discusión contigo, no ahora.- Se decidió a exponer mientras se volvía a verla, sus ojos la observaban suplicantes.

Kagome suspiró resignada y puso agua a hervir, sacó dos sobres de café instantáneo y dos tazas del escurridor, colocó uno en cada recipiente y aguardó de pie. El ojiazul se recargó sobre un estante y se apretó el puente de la nariz, tras suspirar se giró sobre sus talones y prestó atención a cada uno de los adornos.  
Delante de unos cuantos libros halló una instantánea algo antigua, era un retrato de una pareja de jóvenes. En ella Kagome mostraba una amplia sonrisa distraída, mientras que el mitad-bestia a su lado tenía su vista fija a la cámara. Al ver su rostro el mercenario hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Lo siento… no tuve el valor de deshacerme de ella.- La azabache permaneció de pie detrás suyo y vio como la fotografía era hecha trizas en manos de su interlocutor.

-Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.- Respondió depositando un beso en su mejilla. –Eres solo mía.-

Ella abrió los ojos atónita y asintió con la cabeza. De una forma u otra debía deshacerse de los dolorosos recuerdos de Inuyasha, de lo contrario su corazón jamás podría asimilarlo.  
Mientras tomaban el café, Kagome le relató al muchacho las singularidades que tenía su familia y las hazañas que debían llevar a cabo para ocultar su ausencia por los reiterados viajes al Sengoku. Las misteriosas enfermedades, los amuletos baratos del abuelo, los aparentes pergaminos que imprimía en el rostro de quien quiera que sea…

-Suena algo…delirante.- Reconoció él rascándose la cabeza.

-Créeme, no durarías ni cinco minutos bajo ese techo.- Le respondió divertida. Bankotsu frunció el ceño.

-Eso crees?... Apuesto a que soy capaz de sobrevivir un fin de semana completo allí.- La retó. Quedar como un debilucho no estaba dentro de sus prioridades como ser viviente.

-Tú, y mi familia en la misma casa? Me gustaría verlo.- Imaginó a Sota y su usual bombardeo de preguntas, a su madre viéndolo con extrema circunspección y a su abuelo haciendo un fallido intento por exorcizarlo.

-Lo harás. Ya está decidido, tú y yo iremos este fin de semana.- Respondió desafiante el moreno. Ella reflexionó unos segundos acerca de lo pactado y finalmente accedió.

Por la noche, el moreno regresó y ambos se dispusieron a preparar sus equipajes. En menos de un segundo, el apartamento de la azabache se había transformado en un revoltijo en el que reinaba el caos. Quitaba y agregaba cosas al mismo tiempo en que trataba de estabilizar su crisis nerviosa. Aquello podría ser el inicio de algo perfecto o el final de muchas cosas.  
Con el remordimiento aún latente en su interior, alcanzó su móvil y redactó un mensaje.

-Me gustaría hablarte sobre algo uno de estos días.-

Ren no respondió.

* * *

Todo era silencio y oscuridad, las cosas a su alrededor ya no existían, habían perdido su apariencia actual y ahora flotaban como dispuestas en un limbo inconcebible. Estaba sola, pero apenas podía percibir su propia presencia. Y de repente, aquel mundo tembló, y todo se derrumbó a sus pies.

Los rayos de sol penetraban en la ventana y su calor se extendía por todo el vehículo. Kagome abrió los ojos aturdida, a un lado de la autopista se desplegaban las gigantescas nubes coronando el cielo.

-No resultaste ser una buena guía después de todo eh?- Se burló el ojiazul mirándola de reojo. –Creo que estamos cerca.- Su interlocutora se restregó los ojos y corroboró la pantalla de su móvil. Apenas eras las ocho de la mañana.

Aun así logró despabilar un poco su consciencia y recordar los hechos. Ambos se dirigían a su antiguo hogar, el lugar en donde se encontraba su familia.

-Es en la próxima salida.- Le explicó extendiendo su brazo. Al percatarse de su pronta llegada, sus sentidos se sacudieron ligeramente.

Al llegar, el Ford se estacionó en la calle indicada, a unos metros del templo sagrado. Los árboles se mecían tranquilamente al compás del viento, aquel barrio residencial era sin lugar a dudas el mismo de siempre. Regresar allí la llenó de nostalgia.  
Con algo de retraimiento y duda se volvió a ver al muchacho a su lado.

-Q-Que quieres que le diga a mi familia?-

-De qué hablas?- Bankotsu apagó el motor y frunció el ceño. El silencio se apoderó unos segundos de la escena hasta que ella logró articular su frase.

-Puedo decir que eres un amigo, alguien de la universidad.. ya sabes, para evitar..-

-O puedes decir la verdad. Que soy tu novio.- Le respondió tajantemente.

La ex miko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez que lo oía decirlo. _"Soy tu novio"_ Incluso pensarlo la hacía estremecerse. Al descender del vehículo, el muchacho le rodeó el hombro con su fornido brazo.

-No es mejor así?- Añadió curvando ligeramente los labios para verla ruborizarse y asentir con la cabeza.

Luego de subir por las escaleras del templo y atravesar el extenso jardín, se adentraron en la residencia.

-Ya llegué!- Anunció levantando la voz.

Un aura apacible bañaba por completo a la morada de estilo oriental-moderno, allí incluso las palabras resonaban diferentes. La chica se descolgó el bolso del hombro y lo depositó a un lado, incitando a su compañero a que hiciera lo mismo.  
En la cocina, una mujer de cabello corto y facciones delicadas leía una nota insustancial, y al oír la voz familiar se volvió a verlos. Bankotsu observó como Kagome y ella se saludaban con un cálido abrazo. Al sonreír, a la mujer se le formaban unas minúsculas arrugas en el rabillo del ojo.  
Un muchacho de unos quince años y un anciano se adentraron en el recinto, uniéndoseles, y la recibieron con el mismo contento.

-Perdonen que no les avisé, quería llegar de sorpresa.-

-Podríamos haber ido por ti cuando bajabas en la estación!- Le respondió su madre algo apenada.

-Eso no era necesario.. Bankotsu y yo vinimos juntos en su auto...- Las tres personas se volvieron a ver al muchacho, quien yacía de pie a un lado de la mesa. Los labios de la azabache temblaron a causa de los nervios y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se posaron en el moreno, quien se aproximó automáticamente.

-Mamá, Sota, Abuelo… les presento a Bankotsu.- Expresó finalmente. –Él es mi novio.-

-Tu novio? Hermana, acaso tú y el orej-

-Vaya! Pero que chico más guapo! De donde se conocen? La universidad?- Interrumpió la Señora Higurashi dándole un puntapié a su hijo. Éste la vio extrañado y algo molesto. La joven se mordió el labio tratando de hallar la respuesta indicada y de desarraigarse de la verdadera explicación.

-Amigos en común.- Intervino el mercenario con una ligera sonrisa falsificadora. La había salvado.

-Qué adorable! Tomen asiento, les prepararé algo de comer.-

Luego del reencuentro, el desayuno y la pequeña presentación, ambos recogieron sus cosas y desfilaron por las escaleras para instalarse. A un lado de ésta había varios retratos con fotografías familiares. En una de ellas, una Kagome en miniatura llevaba el cabello corto y abría sus ojos fascinada ante una razón desconocida. Su madre y un hombre de la misma edad la sostenían en brazos con felicidad.  
La azabache le mostró de forma rápida la ubicación del baño y lo guio hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. Era una recámara bastante amplia con una cama matrimonial, un armario empotrado y un espejo de cuerpo entero. Sencilla y satisfactoria.

-No es como la tuya pero irá bien para estos días.- Le dijo mientras lo veía situar el bolso en el suelo.

-Tal vez... pero le falta algo.- Mencionó el volviéndose a verla y adosándose a su cuerpo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. -Podrías visitarme por la noche para no sentir la ausencia… - Añadió seductoramente.

-Que hay hermana, ya se instalaron?- La voz de Sota irrumpió en la habitación haciéndolos sobresaltarse. La muchacha se hizo a un lado soltando una risita nerviosa. Bankotsu rodó los ojos fastidiado y se volvió a verlo, pero antes de que pudiese objetar algo ella intervino.

-Si! Por supuesto! Por qué no le das un recorrido por la casa? Yo los alcanzo luego!- Expresó eufórica mientras que arrastraba a ambos jóvenes fuera de la recámara.

Al verlos bajar tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de ralentizar sus latidos y se adentró en su antigua habitación. Depositó su bolso sobre una silla y suspiró, todo seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre. Las anotaciones encima del escritorio, la mesilla de luz con su reloj despertador, los libros apilados por orden alfabético, un retrato con sus compañeras de secundaria… luego de dos años todo permanecía intacto. Como si jamás se hubiese marchado.

Descorrió las cortinas y abrió la puerta corrediza de par en par permitiendo que el aire se renovara. Se recostó sobre su cama y se abrazó a su almohada con añoranza, dejando que los recuerdos de aquellos gloriosos quince años la empaparan por completo.  
Permaneció un tiempo indefinido en la misma posición, reviviendo aquellas épocas.

-Cuesta creerlo verdad? Siento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando ingresaste en la universidad.- Su madre se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la vio con una ligera sonrisa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas…-

La mujer se sentó a los pies de la cama y la vio reincorporarse.

-Has crecido tanto...- Le dijo acariciándole el cabello. –Estamos muy felices de verte otra vez.-

Ambas se quedaron durante unos minutos más en aquella posición, todo seguía igual, pero ella ya no era la misma. Durante aquellos dos años su cuerpo y su mente se habían transformado, muchas puertas se habían abierto y otras se habían cerrado. Había sufrido una profunda e intolerable soledad y había logrado encontrar el amor de la forma más extraña…  
La señora Higurashi suspiró hondo y se puso de pie mientras que se alisaba los bajos de la falda.

-Bueno, iré a ver que hacen los muchachos. No te tardes mucho.- Le dijo ahora con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Ella asintió y se desperezó en el colchón.

Tras unos minutos más inmersa en sus reflexiones, un grito la sobresaltó.

-Es tu fin niño!- Oyó gritar al moreno _. ¿Qué?_ Se reincorporó en el suelo y salió despavorida. _¿Sería posible?… No._ Con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente corrió escaleras abajo, casi resbalándose por los peldaños.

En la sala, su hermano pequeño y Bankotsu peleaban codo a codo en un juego de lucha libre de la consola. Al parecer el ojiazul le llevaba bastantes puntos de diferencia pero Sota no permitiría dejarse ganar. Ambos se habían entregado completamente al combate virtual, sin siquiera reparar en los gritos que lanzaban.

-Aguarda… Qué? No!- Vociferó el pelicorto observando cómo era derrotado luego de un arduo esfuerzo. Su contrincante había utilizado un insólito combo de ataques y le había dado el Knock Out.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro, y mientras que su pulso volvía a la normalidad, contempló asombrada el remate final del moreno.

-Cómo es que eres tan bueno con eso?- Expresó sin pensarlo, extrañada. Él se volvió a verla.

-Horas y horas de torneos en casa de Ren…- Respondió sin más, en su rostro se dibujó un ligero semblante de desaprobación. Parecía estar reprochándose a sí mismo por el solo hecho de mencionarlo. Finalmente se puso de pie y carraspeó. –Qué más da, prefiero las peleas reales. Oprimir botones en un control no tiene comparación.- Añadió haciendo resonar los huesos de su columna.

Para la fortuna de ambos, el señor Higurashi, quien estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia, lo oyó todo.

-Peleas reales? Acaso estás saliendo con un vándalo Kagome?!- Alegó interrumpiendo la charla, aproximándose al citado y viéndolo severamente a los ojos. -Responde muchachito…-

Bankotsu frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del anciano, queriendo mandarlo al demonio ante su intento por desafiarlo. Pero la azabache intervino en ese instante con aires de conciliación.

-Abuelo, Bankotsu no es ningún vándalo. El solo estaba hablando de… sus entrenamientos. Te mencioné que hace boxeo?- Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre achicó los ojos y lo estudió de arriba abajo sin convencerse. El mercenario, en cambio, mantuvo su vista fija en él sin siquiera omitir palabra. Un aura incómoda envolvió la sala por completo.

-Papá, chicos, por qué no me ayudan con estas bolsas?- Terció ahora la señora Higurashi apareciendo en la escena con las manos repletas. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, y olvidando sus diferencias, se dirigieron al automóvil. En menos de unos minutos lograron descargarlo por completo.

Unas horas después, ya entrado el atardecer, la señora Higurashi se dispuso a preparar la comida. Quería llevar a cabo una cena solemne para acompañar la ocasión. Sekihan acompañado de verduras y bombones caseros de postre.

-Kagome, por qué no le enseñas a Bankotsu en donde están las cosas para que pueda darse un baño?- Le ordenó a su hija mientras que controlaba el arroz. La joven asintió y le hizo señas al muchacho, quien ahora jugueteaba con el gato, haciéndolo rodar de aquí allá. El moreno se puso de pie y le echó un vistazo a la mujer al pasar por la cocina, lucía emocionada e inquieta por razones que él desconocía. Aquello lo extrañó.

-Está contenta, siempre que vengo de visitas es una razón para festejar.- Le explicó la azabache al notar su mirada.

Bankotsu jamás había visto o vivido algo similar, Jackotsu había sido su única familiar y desde siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro. A decir verdad no se hacía la idea de lo que sería siquiera tener una madre. Ni festividades, ni platos deliciosos, ni palabras de aliento… Jamás se lo había planteado hasta entonces.

De repente su cabeza chocó contra la puerta de entrada del baño, devolviéndolo a la sólida realidad. Ella, que había encendido la ducha, se volvió al instante.

-Te encuentras bien? En qué planeta estabas?- Se burló colocando sus manos en la herida y cerciorándose de que no haya hinchazón. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su frente con delicadeza en un suave roce. Kagome sintió como aquellos admirables ojos azules la observaban, inspeccionando sus acciones y luego volviéndose a los de ella. El moreno se acercó lentamente y la vio con diversión. La distancia que los dividía era milimétrica, incluso pudo jurar que sus respiraciones se habían acompasado.

A continuación se quitó la chaqueta y se desabotonó la camisa. La azabache observó con atención cómo las prendas caían a un lado del muchacho y éste dejaba al descubierto su torso desnudo.

-Piensas quedarte a verme?-Susurró en el lóbulo de su oreja, sacándola de su trance. –Adelante, pero luego es tu turno.- Añadió sonriendo entre dientes.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero su interlocutor le rodeó la espalda con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él, evitándolo.

-No digas tonterías…- Quiso adjudicar la joven, justo cuando el moreno hundía la nariz en su cuello y aspiraba su dulce aroma, para luego comenzar a besarlo con detenimiento. –Bankotsu, no…-

-Nadie nos oirá -Musitó sobre su piel, haciéndola retroceder.

Recargada sobre la pared, Kagome sintió como los labios del mercenario se apoderaban de los suyos, del lóbulo de su oreja y de su cuello nuevamente. Sus manos recorrieron sus caderas y bajaron acariciando sus glúteos, y su húmeda lengua se movió serpenteante, deleitándose de aquello.

El ojiazul se oprimió más a ella, provocando la aparición de aquel tortuoso cosquilleo en su entrepierna. La muchacha apretó los ojos y contuvo un gemido con las manos presionadas en su espalda.

-La cena está lista!- La voz de la mujer avivó a los precipitados jóvenes y los obligó a separarse. Bankotsu bufó exasperado ante la interrupción, al parecer aquel no era su día.

La comida estaba exquisita, los platillos tenían un sabor particular e incluso estaban decorados de forma minuciosa. La señora Higurashi parecía toda una experta en la cocina.  
El moreno devoró las verduras trozadas y consecutivamente el postre de bombones caseros, era la primera vez que se regocijaba con algo tan delicioso.

Las conversaciones triviales, las bromas y las severas miradas del abuelo fueron algunas de las cosas que discurrieron durante la cena. La familia era algo infrecuente pero mucho más normal y unida de lo que había imaginado.

Luego de unas horas, la casa se sumió en la oscuridad y en un silencio profundo. Fuera, la luna pendía tranquila del cielo como depuesta por alguien más y el chirriar de los grillos embellecía la noche.  
La ex miko se recargó en el marco del ventanal y examinó el templo con detenimiento, ¿qué sería de sus antiguos amigos? Probablemente Shippo ya era todo un hombrecito y Sango persistía pacientemente al carácter irrevocable de Miroku. Y seguramente Inuyasha... apretó los ojos y corrió la cortina. La habitación se sumió en las tinieblas.

Aun así su mente estaba en calma, Bankotsu había aplacado aquel dolor casi instantáneamente. Su conducta temeraria y sus acciones habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez en que lo vio.

Fue entonces cuando, movida por la curiosidad, la azabache se coló en su habitación. Traspasó la puerta sin dificultades y en puntas de pie se acercó hasta el lecho. Allí el moreno permanecía inmutable, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, como un niño pequeño inmerso en un profundo y dulce sueño. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana le confería un aspecto aún más angelical. _"Eh aquí al temible guerrero"_ Pensó distraída mientras que lo examinaba.

Kagome se acomodó de cuclillas, próxima al muchacho y extendió su brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. Pero fue sujetada a pocos milímetros de conseguir su objetivo. Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y la hicieron sobresaltarse. Bankotsu la sondeó con la mirada y, tras unos segundos, volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella con diversión.

-Vaya... con que accediste a la visita nocturna después de todo.- Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios y arrastrándola hacia él.

-No, yo solo..- El moreno la silenció con su dedo índice al oír que subía el volumen y la atrajo aún más, sentándose en el colchón y colocando ambas manos detrás de las piernas femeninas. Kagome lo veía con timidez, ahora de pie y enfrentada a su rostro.

El ojiazul guardó silencio y levantó su vista para verla.

-Mientras jugábamos... tu hermano me llamó Inuyasha.- Ella abrió los ojos. Su interlocutor no le había sacado los ojos de encima.

-Conocía a tu familia?-

Ella asintió. Bankotsu apretó la mandíbula y los puños con enojo, el sólo hecho de pensar en aquel híbrido le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Durmió aquí?- La vio negar lentamente.

La azabache colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y lo acercó hacia ella en silencio. El dolor poco a poco se disipaba, y también debía disiparse en él. Le acarició los cabellos con delicadeza y luego de unos instantes observó cómo se volvía a verla. Tenía la mirada tranquila y las facciones relajadas.

Sin previo aviso hundió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha y aspiró su aroma con serenidad. Se removió entre su piel y le besó las clavículas pausadamente, mientras que sus manos comenzaron a dibujar figuras irregulares, de abajo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a sus muslos.

-No podemos…- Susurró ella advirtiendo la situación.

-Vengo hasta aquí, conozco a tu familia… me confunden con ese híbrido…- Dijo mientras que deponía suaves besos en su abdomen. –Estás siendo un poco injusta.- Añadió ahora con una media sonrisa.

Kagome guardó silencio sin saber que responderle y observó como el moreno se ponía de pie, llevaba puestos únicamente unos boxers oscuros.

Sus manos descorrieron los breteles de su pijama y luego viajaron a través de la delgada figura, mientras que sus labios besaron el hombro desnudo de la chica. El tímido tacto de los dedos femeninos posándose sobre su piel lo embargó de una sensación sumamente placentera.

Movido por sus emociones, el mercenario llegó a uno de sus senos y lo acarició dócilmente para luego apretarlo entre sus dedos, oyendo como un gemido tortuoso escapaba de los labios de la azabache y sintiendo como aquella familiar sensación de ardor volvía a embriagarlo.

-Fui un buen chico hoy… ahora quiero mi recompensa.- Expresó de forma ronca, deslizando ambas manos por debajo de la remera de la pelilarga, pasándola por arriba de su cabeza y arrojándola hacia un lado. Dejando sus redondos y endurecidos pechos expuestos. Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia otro lado con retraimiento y jadeó en busca de aire.

-B-Bankotsu..- Pronunció, sintiendo como ahora el muchacho se colocaba detrás suyo y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las robustas palmas del ojiazul oprimían los senos de la ex miko mientras que su lengua viajaba a través de su boca. El cuerpo de Kagome se erizó por completo y se tensó al sentir como aquellas manos se trasladaban nuevamente en busca de más.  
Sin dejar de besarla, el moreno le acarició las caderas y descendió hasta su zona íntima. Lentamente, comenzó a frotar dos de sus dedos contra ésta, de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado hacia el otro.

-Aún quieres que me detenga?- Objetó con diversión.

Al no obtener respuesta, descorrió el diminuto pantalón y la parte inferior de la ropa interior de Kagome de un solo movimiento, para luego regresar a su labor, friccionando sus dedos contra el sexo de la muchacha y oyéndola gemir. Viendo como sus manos se bañaban de sus fluidos. Finalmente se llevó ambos dedos a los labios y probó su sabor.

-Deliciosa.- Pronunció. Le besó la nuca, el cuello y los hombros tratando de saciar inútilmente su deseo por poseerla durante algunos segundos más.

Luego le empuñó la cintura con ambas manos y se pegó a su espalda, la azabache sintió como el miembro erecto del moreno se presionaba violentamente contra su cintura, provocando que varios gemidos se escaparan de sus cuerdas vocales.  
Inmerso en sus cavilaciones, el mercenario le besó la columna vertebral en un recorrido descendente, luego se agachó, le separó las piernas y probó sin más su sexo húmedo.

Kagome ahogó un grito al sentir como su intimidad y sus fluidos eran succionados por él y dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas con firmeza, entregándose por completo, sintiendo como aquella lengua se abría paso y exploraba su cavidad.

El moreno lo hacía lento y de forma pausada para no perderse de nada, quería saborearla, oírla jadear y estremecerse. Mientras que lamía rítmicamente con su lengua, su cuerpo manifestaba aquella ansiedad de forma maniática, pidiéndole a gritos introducirse en ella.

Entonces se separó de su intimidad y se deslizó hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, abrazándose a su cuerpo.

-Quiero hacértelo Kagome.- Le confesó en un susurro, casi suplicante. Sintiendo aquel pujante cosquilleo al mismo tiempo en que se apegaba a su cintura y le acariciaba la espalda. La ex miko yacía boca abajo, con el rostro escondido entre las sábanas. Su cuerpo tumbado en la cama parecía llamarlo incesantemente.

-Yo… ¡Ah!- Manifestó con un gemido al sentir como el endurecido miembro del muchacho se deslizaba entre sus glúteos y luego entre su sexo.

Apenas pudo contener el aire cuando él la penetró íntegramente, de una sola estocada. Hundiéndose en su interior con un ritmo lento y amortiguado. Retirándose suavemente y volviendo a colmarla despacio, en un vaivén tortuosamente acompasado, de adentro hacia afuera. Aquello era el infierno mismo.

Sin poder soportarlo, la azabache movió su cadera de atrás hacia adelante, aumentando el ritmo impuesto por el moreno. Quien, con la mirada triunfante, ahora comenzó a moverse en serio, incrementando la profundidad de sus embestidas. Sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por las paredes internas de la muchacha.

La arrastró hacia el colchón obligándola a arrodillarse en el mismo y continuó embistiéndola, observando cómo sus senos se oprimían sobre las sábanas. Su respiración se hacía pesada y el sudor comenzaba a bañar sus cuerpos, y aun así sentía la irrevocable necesidad de sentirla suya. De arrancar cualquier mísero recuerdo de aquel híbrido de su mente.

-Tú no vas a llamarme Inuyasha, cierto?- La penetraba fuerte y constantemente. Sus ojos azules buscaron frenéticamente los suyos.

El cabello le caía por los hombros y cubría parte de su rostro. La vio negar con la cabeza, pero no fue suficiente.

-Dime que eres mía.- Le pidió jadeando. Continuó moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, castigador, implacable. –Dilo.- Exigió al continuar moviéndola, escuchando sus contenidos gemidos.

Dejó caer su peso sobre ella y la embistió con más fuerza. Kagome se mordió los labios para reprimir un grito.

-S-Soy tuya Bankotsu...- Mencionó por fin con los ojos fijos en él, sintiendo que de un momento a otro perdería la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Él jadeó satisfecho ante su obediencia y le otorgó una sonrisa seductora.

Le gustaba sentir como ella se retorcía a medida que sus arremetidas eran cada vez más profundas, le gustaba ver su rostro perlado a causa del sudor, sus senos moviéndose al compás del ritmo impuesto por ambos, su dulce mirada estudiándolo.

Entonces sintió una terrible opresión, ya no podría contenerse por mucho más. La azabache lo comprendió a la perfección, ya que ella se encontraba en iguales condiciones. Sus piernas se tensaron debajo de él y los gemidos escaparon incesantes de sus cuerdas vocales.

Los sonidos de placer fueron los detonantes en el mercenario.

-Quiero terminar dentro de ti.- Le dijo en un tono que sonó más a una súplica.

Ella tragó saliva algo nerviosa, ninguno había tomado las precauciones necesarias. Kagome apretó los ojos, un calor ardiente y tortuoso la envolvió. Tal vez aquella podía ser la excepción.

Bankotsu se aferró a su cintura y sin previo aviso culminó dentro de ella, derramando su calidez y sus fluidos. Percibiendo como ambos eran empapados por el éxtasis.  
Sus cuerpos temblaron y se sacudieron a causa de esporádicos espasmos.

Finalmente, se derrumbó a un lado de ella, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

* * *

 **Que tal gente bella! Bueno, me tardé más con este capi porque se me complicó un poco escribirlo. Que les puedo decir, adoro el lemon.. jaaa 3**  
 **Bueno, la verdad es que me quedó bastante más larguito que los demás. Quería continuarlo todavía más pero me pareció que no quedaba bien debido a los temas a tratar que siguen.. (sí, uno de ellos es Ren y el otro como sabrán Kazuma). Me pareció importante meter un poquito a Inu y hacerlo presente, ya que forma parte de las luchas internas de los dos. Kagome por un lado con sus recuerdos y Ban por el otro con su rivalidad eterna hacia él y encima su comparación constante..**  
 **Y a ustedes que les pareció? Muy aburrido, largo, corto, emocionante?**

 **frangarrido1993 Es cierto lo de la falta de apoyo, uno cuando escribe, si no recibe comentarios o se cerciora de tener seguidores siente que su esfuerzo es medio en vano. Te debo la peleita para el próximo capiii, se viene muy interesante, lo prometo jeje.**  
 **evilangelux Me matas de la risaaaa, tratamiento Bankotsuniano para todas por favor!**

 **Agradezco muchísimo también a veronica ramirez, Vivi neko y que también me dejaron comentarios super lindos 3**  
 **Cualquier opinión, duda o simplemente saludito que quieran dejar es bienvenido!**  
 **Nos leemos la próxima semanita con más, Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16: El pasado y la encrucijada

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 16: El Pasado. Esto es lo que eres. La encrucijada.

El pelirrojo despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, durante aquel tiempo apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Afuera, el sol bañaba las copas de los árboles con su calor y los pájaros trinaban sin cesar.

El malestar se disipó minutos más tarde, al comerse algunos restos de comida de la noche anterior. Ren sacó una cajetilla de Malboro de su bolsillo, se llevó uno a los labios y lo encendió. Aspiró el humo, llenándose los pulmones, y lo exhaló observando como flotaba delante de sus ojos.

Se dejó caer sobre el macizo sillón de algarrobo y desperezó el cuello con serenidad, sin darle importancia al discurrir del tiempo. El apartamento parecía un ser vivo solitario y silencioso, aguardando ávidamente a la espera de algo. Al parecer se amoldaba perfectamente a su estilo de vida, o mejor aún, aquel sitio era un fiel reflejo suyo. ¿Qué clase de persona vivía de esa manera?

El día transcurrió de forma pareja y cansadora, además de hacer alguna que otra compra estúpida, Ren se lo pasó fumando y oyendo una y otra vez los viejos discos de Rip Slyme que tenía guardados. Los últimos atisbos de adolescencia que le quedaban. Hubiera sido magnifico congelar aquella época por siempre.

Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla de su móvil y lo desbloqueó. Allí aparecía abierto un mensaje del día anterior.  
-Me gustaría hablarte sobre algo uno de estos días.-

El cándido rostro de Kagome apareció entonces en sus pensamientos. Sus dulces ojos, su risa reprimida y sus delicados labios fueron intérpretes dentro de sus recuerdos.

Mientras su mente era invadida por la muchacha, sus labios le dieron una honda y última calada a su cigarrillo. Aplastó la colilla sobre el cenicero y sacudió la cabeza. Quería verla, sin importar nada más. Aún si eso implicaba complicaciones.  
Se paró sobre el texto citado y comenzó a redactar una respuesta rápida.

* * *

Kagome se apretó las sienes con irritación y levantó la vista hacia adelante. Un grupo de chicas retomaba el camino a casa riendo y conversando, los árboles se mecían con tranquilidad al compás del viento. Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a ser bañado por los últimos rayos de sol.  
A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura del moreno aproximándose hacia ella, el atardecer caía detrás de sí confiriéndole un aspecto encantador. Pero aquello no lograba serenarla.

-Vaya! Quieres liquidar a alguien con la mirada?- Se burló él sentándose a su lado. Su interlocutora sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo estoy un poco distraída.. Iré por algo para beber.- Se excusó poniéndose de pie, encaminándose hacia el comercio cercano.

El mercenario frunció el ceño extrañado y se acomodó sobre el banco del parque exhalando un suspiro profundo. Un pájaro se posó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y torció la cabeza. Sus diminutos ojos negros lo vieron fijamente durante unos instantes para luego salir disparado.  
Siempre había sentido envidia hacia los seres alados, incluso hacia las insignificantes mariposas. Aquellos individuos libres que poseían el valor innato de vivir desenvueltamente.

Aunque a decir verdad, no acababa de entender lo que aquello significaba. Ser libre.

Entonces el timbre del móvil lo sobresaltó. Se puso de pie y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos sin éxito. El celular de la azabache yacía a un lado con la luz encendida. En la pantalla podía leerse la vista previa de un mensaje.

-Está bien. Paso por tu apartamento cuando tengas tiempo.-  
Ren.

El moreno sintió como si algo le rasgara la piel y lo derribara todo a su paso. Un dolor sordo que no lograba amainarse y lo conducía hacia un oscuro camino. Tal vez aquello no era lo que parecía, tal vez incluso existía una explicación lógica. Bastaría con examinar el resto de la conversación y confirmarlo. Así de simple.

Sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza y sus músculos se tensaron.  
No. ¿Y qué si no había tal explicación? Se sintió aterrado al pensar en ello.

Kagome se aferró al refresco de su mano y borró la sonrisa al verlo. No requirió de ningún vocablo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No es lo que parece…- Llegó a decir antes de hacer una pausa, él mantenía su vista en un punto ciego. –Yo solo quería… arreglar las cosas.-

No hubo respuesta, solo mutismo. El vaivén de las hojas con el viento y el chirriar de las últimas aves que buscaban refugio era lo único que se oía. Un malestar opresor la invadió, tal vez era un reflejo de las emociones de Bankotsu, que de alguna forma, llegaron hasta ella y calaron en su interior.  
Aquel era un silencio realmente siniestro.

El crepúsculo se dibujaba en el cielo y las tinieblas envolvían ahora el parque.

-Por qué no dices nada?- Volvió a decir con inquietud, esta vez plantándose justo delante suyo. –Por qué?!-

-¡Porque no puedes tenerlo todo!- Vociferó ahora sosteniéndola de los hombros con brusquedad. –Si quieres arreglar las cosas con él olvídate de mí.- Kagome observó como aquellos ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos.

-Ustedes eran amigos... las cosas no pueden simplemente terminar así.- Dijo.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ren solo piensa en sí mismo y toma decisiones estúpidas.-

-Sus decisiones estúpidas te salvaron la vida más de una vez.-

-Te puso en peligro Kagome.- Le dijo ahora apretando los puños. –Qué hubiese sucedido si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo aquella noche? Dímelo!- Vociferó.

-Y tú eres diferente? No crees que tu estilo de vida me pone en riesgo todos los días?-

Las palabras resonaron en cada rincón de sus tímpanos. Estaba en lo cierto, desde un principio ese había sido su lema. _Sin importar lo que pase, todos los caminos nos llevarán al sendero de la destrucción.  
_ Torció su semblante y soltó una irónica risa.

-Es verdad. Así es como me conociste y así va a ser siempre.- Fue, en su justa medida, idéntico a lo que hubiese pronunciado aquel despiadado mercenario, el antiguo Bankotsu. La muchacha le arrojó el refresco en la cara con impotencia, sintiendo como las lágrimas se le saltaban de los ojos.

-Entonces no quiero formar parte de eso.- Dijo finalmente para desaparecer de la escena.

Corrió tanto como le fue posible, sin mirar hacia atrás, tratando de aplacar aquel sentimiento de desesperación que ahora la embargaba. Su propio deseo por hacerlo cambiar había llegado a parecerle insignificante. Probablemente Bankotsu era como un plato roto en mil pedazos, por muy forzosamente que lo intentase, jamás podría devolverlo a su estado original.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

* * *

El crepúsculo había caído más rápido de lo esperado, las calles estaban plagadas de familias con niños vociferantes y madres eufóricas. La academia permanecía abierta a pesar del receso de invierno y algunos estudiantes carentes de buenas calificaciones, asistían a clases de apoyo.

Yusei, por supuesto, era uno de ellos. El clásico ejemplo de niño rico desprovisto de todo interés en el aprendizaje.  
El asistir a las clases extra-curriculares era una simple excusa para justificar su holgazanería.

Cuando el primer período hubo finalizado se desperezó sobre su asiento y se acomodó los mechones de pelo para salir por un respiro. Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta un brazo lo jaló casi instantáneamente y lo atrajo hacia sí. Un par de ojos azules lo vieron fijamente.

-B-Bankotsu, por qué estás aquí? Yo no le hice nada a tu novia, lo juro!- Se adelantó a decir con las palabras medidas.

-Cierra la boca, he venido por otras razones.- Le respondió con soberbia. El citado miró hacia ambos lados inspeccionando los alrededores, el corredor estaba desértico. –Vas a decirme de donde conoces a Kazuma y como llegaste a él.-

-Kazuma? Y eso.. que tiene de importan- Sus palabras se entrecortaron debido al empujón propinado por el mercenario.

-No estoy de humor para oír más preguntas. Así que dime… de donde lo conoces?- Insistió.

-Él era un conocido de mi primo, no sé nada más.- Yusei torció el rostro al ver el gesto desconforme de su interlocutor. -Jamás me hablaron de ese tipo… ni siquiera mi primo lo conocía muy bien. Lo digo en serio!-

Era otro de los tantos fracasos en su intento por descubrir quién demonios era aquel hombre que decía ser su jefe. Cada vez que creía estar cerca aparecía una nebulosa que se lo llevaba todo a su paso. Nadie conocía del todo a Kazuma, nadie sabía siquiera su apellido.

Y de un momento al otro, se había esfumado. Sus compañeros habían justificado la ausencia como un "pequeño descanso" mientras disfrutaban de la generosa paga que se les había entregado días antes a todos. Pero allí había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

Yusei había sido su último recurso y a decir verdad tampoco esperó mucho del despistado joven. Llegó a apuntar el número de su primo en su móvil y nada más, pero interrogarlo sería un poco más difícil.  
Se apretó el puente de la nariz con hastío y respiró profundo.

" _Yo no le hice nada a tu novia, lo juro!"_ Había dicho. Pero Kagome y él ya no tenían nada entre sí. Había transcurrido un mes entero y no sabían nada el uno del otro.

* * *

La muchacha de cabello azabache traspasó el amplio recinto de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero. El local, como era de esperarse en aquella época del año, estaba colmado de gente, pero la parte de atrás se encontraba casi vacía. Ren la esperaba con la cabeza ladeada y un cigarrillo en los labios.

-Aún no te has quitado ese mal hábito?- Le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Mi rutina está llena de malos hábitos…- Respondió exhalando el humo de sus pulmones y volviéndose a verla. –Ser bonita también es un mal hábito, puedes matar a uno así.-

Kagome guardó silencio y tomó asiento sintiendo como su rostro se ruborizaba por completo.  
Finalmente, agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños, cambiando su semblante. Esta vez el silencio reinó por algunos minutos.

-Lamento haberme desaparecido de esa forma. Me siento apenada por no haberte dicho la verdad…- Expresó finalmente.

-No tienes por qué retractarte. A veces las cosas se dan así y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.- Ren aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y la observó deshacerse sobre el vidrio.

-Cómo has estado?-

-Supongo que mejor… estoy de empleado en un bar por las noches. Me mantengo ocupado y durante el día tengo mucho tiempo libre.- Kagome se alegró al saber que al menos él lograba despegarse de ese ambiente repugnante. –Supuse que Ban te mencionaría lo del trabajo pero...-

-Él y yo ya no estamos saliendo.- Dijo ella tras una pausa. –No todos logran despegarse de eso.-

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y guardó silencio.

-Es mejor así... después de todo nosotros somos muy diferentes.- Agregó. En ese instante la vio dibujar una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

Luego de algunos comentarios con un sutil gesto amable para romper con la tensión y de acotaciones insustanciales sobre el trabajo o el instituto, lograron ponerse al día.

…

La noche había caído y envolvía el cielo con su oscuridad, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y éstas se desplomaban sobre el pavimento. Las calles mostraban su encanto y Kagome las apreciaba durante el trayecto de regreso a casa.  
El automóvil se detuvo frente al semáforo y el pelirrojo la vio de reojo tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos. Faltaban apenas unas pocas cuadras para llegar, pero aun así no quería despedirse de ella. _–Qué dices, no te comportes como un niño.-_ Se regañó a sí mismo al notarlo.

Se estacionó frente a la puerta del edificio y sacó la llave del arranque.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, podemos organizar otro café cuando quieras.- Espetó sonriendo.

-Conozco un lugar en donde sirven un buen café de postre, podríamos ir ahora.- Dijo casi en un impulso, arrepintiéndose al instante. _-Idiota!-_

-Vayamos a conocerlo entonces!-

Con un hondo suspiro, colocó la llave nuevamente en el arranque y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Tras una cena ligera y un café exquisito se internaron en un salón de juegos. Autos chocadores, carreras, juegos de aventuras… Ren era casi un experto en los juegos de combate y de baile, cada vez que lograba un puntaje alto ella se quedaba perpleja. Kagome imaginó con diversión a un pequeño pelirrojo pasando horas y horas dentro de aquella sala de juegos.

Ella, por su lado, se sentía como una niña otra vez. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera, que no experimentaba aquella hermosa sensación de regocijo. Aquel mes había sido de lo peor y lo único que había logrado era encerrarse en sí misma y en sus cavilaciones. ¿Cuál era el número de veces en que él había aparecido para hacerla sentir mejor? Ya no lo recordaba, lo cierto era que estaba allí.. una vez más. Con un gesto caluroso en su rostro y una sonrisa desprovista de todo interés.

-Quieres tomar un poco de té? Ayer compré unos nuevos y quiero probarlos.- Inquirió la ex miko ya en la puerta de su apartamento. Él, tras pensarlo unos segundos, aceptó y descendió del vehículo para adentrarse en el inmueble. Después de todo ese era su día libre y no tenía nada más que hacer.

-No puedo creer que seas tan bueno en los juegos de combate, apuesto a que eras todo un nerd de los videojuegos de niño.-

-Bueno, yo no puedo creer que seas tan mala en el juego de danza. Bailas pésimo.- Acotó él soltando una carcajada mientras la seguía por el corredor.

Luego de entrar y poner el agua a hervir continuaron con su discusión sobre los videojuegos y la necesidad de una revancha por parte de Kagome. El apartamento estaba impoluto, como si se tratara de un piso recién habitado, a estrenar. Al pensar en aquello el pelirrojo se preguntó qué clase de mueca haría alguien como ella al adentrarse en su hogar (Probablemente huiría espantada). Todo allí tenía una fragancia agradable, la misma que traía encima cada vez que la saludaba.

-Es pequeño pero bastante cómodo.- La escuchó decir. Tras colocar las tazas sobre la mesilla y servir el té, Kagome tomó asiento a su lado. –Si fuese un lugar más grande probablemente me sentiría sola.-

Luego de decir eso guardó silencio y permaneció inerte por unos minutos, estancándose en sus más profundos pensamientos.  
Ren lo notó perfectamente, aquella muestra infalible de angustia había roto cualquier esquema de mujer enérgica considerado anteriormente; No existía fortaleza perpetua. Otra vez la mirada triste y la amarga sonrisa.  
¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan vil y cruel? ¿Por qué tenía que verla así? Ella no merecía aquella sarta de infelicidades.

Fue entonces cuando unas irrefrenables sensaciones se apoderaron de él y lo obligaron a estrecharla entre sus brazos, a abrazarla hasta que su cuerpo cediera ante el dolor.  
Ella se sobresaltó ante el contacto y permaneció retraída, solo hasta que las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a emerger. Allí, desde lo más recóndito de su ser, algo se estaba extinguiendo, algo dejaba de existir.

Escondió su rostro húmedo en el pecho del muchacho y sintió como su mano se posaba en la melena azabache. Ren acarició sus finos cabellos para tranquilizarla y que aquel padecimiento desapareciera poco a poco.  
El llanto era algo inevitablemente necesario para canalizarlo todo, para dejar que el dolor se desprendiera progresivamente de su cuerpo. Sin sufrimiento no habría cambios.

Ren respiró profundo y cerró los ojos con pesar, mientras que ella se adhería más a su pecho y aguzaba los sentidos para oír los latidos de su corazón. Eran latidos acompasados, cálidos hasta lo más profundo. Aquel órgano vital siempre la albergaba en su interior, siempre hacía un lugar para ella, sin importar qué. Algo dentro suyo le decía que así era.  
Con algo de retraimiento correspondió al abrazo de su interlocutor y permaneció allí inerte. Ambos se encontraban en completo silencio, como si tratasen de llegar a oír las pulsaciones del otro, su respirar, el fluir de la sangre por sus venas.

-Oye.- Pronunció finalmente él tomándola del mentón.

La azabache se volvió justo cuando el muchacho depositaba un beso en sus gélidos labios, y sin objeción alguna logró corresponderlo. Primero de forma tímida y pausada, un roce retraído y sutil que luego comenzó a cobrar mayor intensidad.

Ren se detuvo a delinear aquellos finos labios con la yema de sus dedos, dibujándolos con esmero y luego volviendo a besarlos. Mordiéndolos, entrelazando ambas lenguas, explorando dentro de aquella fantástica cavidad con movimientos vivos y luego volviendo a separarse en busca de aire. Apreciando como ella temblaba entre sus brazos pero al mismo tiempo correspondía a sus demandas con complacencia, dejándose consumir por aquel dulce rito.

Sin embargo, una inquietante sensación de desesperanza la inundó. De un momento a otro, su mente se desconectó de aquella realidad y reprodujo otra diferente. En la que Bankotsu era quien la besaba frenéticamente, mientras que sus ojos azules rebuscaban una respuesta servicial por parte suya.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y la obligó a separarse.

El muchacho la vio sollozar en silencio y esconder el rostro entre las manos, adivinando perfectamente la situación.

Por más esfuerzos que hiciese por olvidarlo, por más afecto que tuviese Ren para otorgarle… _¿Por qué volvía a idealizar aquellos dolorosos momentos? ¿Por qué le era tan imposible avanzar?_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, esta vez con mayor ímpetu y desamparo que antes. Tal vez su corazón requería de aquellos recuerdos para seguir bombeando sangre y funcionando como tal, tal vez en él no había espacio para nadie más. Por muy egoísta y mezquino que sonara.  
Bankotsu se había encargado de acapararlo todo, y extirpar su recuerdo sería como tratar de arrancar algo de raíz. No estaba lista, no quería olvidarlo. Si lo hacía, una parte de ella se iría también.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kagome respiró profundo e irguió la cabeza.  
Entonces Ren ya se había marchado.

* * *

El Daiba Park se encontraba vacío, ni un alma deambulaba por aquel desfiladero de rígidos y brutales árboles. El cielo, a pesar de encontrarse vagamente estrellado, mostraba un paisaje nocturno extraordinario.  
Él yacía recostado sobre el capó del automóvil, apreciando la vista. Fue entonces cuando su mente dibujó el rostro de la azabache. Si seguía en su antiguo hogar, si había vuelto a Tokio, si se había puesto en marcha para eliminar todo rastro de aquella relación mancillada… eso no lo sabía. Su cabeza se había transformado en un manojo de enredos, y la única verdad era que todo había acabado.

" _Eso es, así que ya déjalo"._ Se dijo para sus adentros tratando de aplacar la rabia.

Tomó una última bocanada de aire y se puso de pie para marcharse. El rumor del viento se coló por el cuello de su abrigo y le dio un ligero escalofrío.  
Encajó la llave en la cerradura del coche y se pegó al mismo para resguardarse de la ventisca. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

La silueta desdibujada de alguien entre las sombras tomó forma a los pocos instantes. Los dos pares de ojos se miraron de frente, la atmosfera se había transformado por completo, algo amenazaba con cortar el aire de un momento a otro. El moreno se tensó al verlo. Había algo en su rostro y en su forma de caminar que lo sobresaltó, tenía un aspecto enardecido y perturbador, como si algo en su interior se hubiera descompuesto.  
El pelirrojo se acercó con seguridad, le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y aplastó la colilla mientras que avanzaba a través del desértico parque.  
Y sin decir más le asestó un golpe certero, imprimiendo los nudillos en el pómulo derecho del ojiazul.

-¡¿Acaso estás loco, qué demon- Dijo el mercenario echándose hacia atrás, pero Ren no se lo permitió, y jaló de él asestando otro puñetazo, esta vez en el pómulo izquierdo. En sus facciones no se percibía el menor rastro de cordura.

Antes de recibir el tercer golpe, Bankotsu inclinó su cuerpo y logró esquivarlo de forma casi instantánea, realizando un agarre alrededor de su cuello. El pelirrojo se sacudió frenéticamente hacia abajo, deshaciéndose de su abrigo, y logró soltarse. El inalterable y pacífico espacio se había transformado en un ring sin reglas, en el cual las palabras parecían no caber.

El moreno juntó ambos brazos y los pegó a su tórax a modo de defensa, recibió un golpe y le asestó un revés certero en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer. El mancillado escupió la sangre que brotó de su boca, se puso de pie y corrió tacleándolo de forma imprevista, haciéndolo caer sobre el capó del automóvil.

-¡¿Esto es lo que eres?!- Vociferó el Ren con una rabia incontenible, su cuerpo parecía estar actuando por decisión propia. -¿Esta basura es tu vida? ¿Por esto vas a cambiar a Kagome?- Continuó diciendo. Bankotsu le asestó una patada para librarse.

-Quién eres tú para reclamar? Siempre fuiste un maldito delincuente.- Logro decir antes de recibir el próximo golpe, un gancho directo en el abdomen. Su compañero lo observó desmoronarse en el suelo y dar grandes bocanadas de aire en busca de oxígeno.

-Yo aprendí algo más importante.- Le dijo ahora agarrándolo del cuello del abrigo y acercando su rostro al de él. –¡¿Y tú en qué piensas antes de tomar tus decisiones?!- Ambas miradas chocaron entre sí, frente a frente.

El ojiazul trató de zafarse con una llave pero Ren le dirigió un golpe al rostro, y otro y otro más hasta saciar su ira.  
Dentro de su mente, los recuerdos de su pasado volvían a aflorar; aquel inigualable escuadrón con sus seis mejores hombres y hermanos a los que alguna vez había dirigido. Las batallas ganadas y su reconocimiento instaurando pavor en cada región.  
El nombre de aquel ser híbrido y la última batalla. _El dulce rostro de Kagome curando sus heridas, acariciando su piel, dándole palabras de aliento._ Fue entonces cuando recordó todo, ella había logrado purificar aquellos fragmentos, y de alguna forma regresarlo a la vida.

El pelirrojo se apartó, escupió sangre y se colocó la chaqueta en silencio. Luego, unos segundos más tarde, observó como algunas lágrimas discurrían por el rostro de su compañero.

Bankotsu se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se frotó los párpados con fuerza, entonces sintió como si un vacío se adentrara en su pecho y lo partiera en dos. ¿Qué era lo que lo conformaba como tal? ¿Cuál era el combustible que lo alimentaba para seguir viviendo? Existía, en su interior, una fuerza atrayente que lo absorbía por completo. Era algo que se encontraba muy dentro suyo, en algún lugar recóndito, y lo arrastraba como inmerso en una fuerte correntada.  
Y si entrecerraba los ojos veía un esbozo de aquella causalidad, de aquella atracción encantadora, que al final tomaba la forma de **ella**.

El silencio reinó en el lugar durante algunos instantes, pero a él le pareció mucho más que eso.

-Ella solo tiene ojos para ti.- Declaró finalmente Ren. –Yo siempre estuve.. fuera de juego.-

Al oírlo, el moreno se volvió a verlo, se puso de pie y se palpó los bolsillos. La pantalla de su móvil marcaba la 01:35 am.  
Todavía tenía tiempo.

Introdujo la llave en el coche y condujo lo más rápido que pudo atravesando la ciudad.

* * *

Kagome dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el banco del parque y aspiró la fragancia de las flores que la rodeaban. El viento meció sus cabellos y se coló entre sus ropas haciéndola estremecerse. Las imágenes de lo acontecido unas horas antes todavía deambulaban por su mente, le resultaba imposible librarse de ellas.  
Incluso si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, parecía que las cosas jamás volverían al mismo lugar.

Existía en su interior, la incertidumbre de encontrarse desposeída de un marco de apoyo. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando en un mal sueño del que pronto iba a despertar.  
 _No Kagome, esto no es un sueño. Esta es la vida real._ Volvía a reflexionar sobre aquello, como su sostén a la realidad.

Entonces un sórdido dolor se apropió de su cuerpo y la obligó a encogerse, a flexionar las rodillas y abrazarse las piernas con los brazos, a apretar los párpados con fuerza y contener las lágrimas, a llorar en silencio.  
Algunas de las flores caían a causa del temporal, algunas finas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a emerger de los cielos.

El silencio se rompió con el resonar de unas pisadas crujiendo al contacto con las hojas. Aquellos eran pies desnudos que parecían conocerlo todo, seguros de sí mismos. Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir la proximidad e irguió la cabeza; de un segundo a otro, la realidad se desencajó.

Ahora un par de ojos dorados la veían llorar en silencio, atónitos, entristecidos. Y una dulce mano se extendía hacia ella para ayudarla y estrecharla con tibieza. Los años había desaparecido de repente y el tiempo se había detenido para ambos. En ese instante, Inuyasha la abrazaba una vez más con devoción en aquella fría y ventosa noche. _¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?_ Quiso tratar de entender ella. Pero la situación tenía un carácter más real que nunca, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor les confería miradas extrañas ante los atuendos del joven, y el frío aún le calaba hasta los huesos. Incluso sentía el entrechocar de los cabellos plateados contra su rostro.  
No, aquello no era un sueño.

-Kagome yo…- Comenzó a decir, pero sus palabras se apagaron por unos instantes. Era la misma de siempre, pero algo había cambiado. No podía discernir qué. –Tu madre me dijo que ya no vivías en el templo, seguí tu aroma y..-

-¿Cómo atravesaste el pozo?- Dijo casi en un susurro.

El moreno cruzó las calles con las palpitaciones por el cielo, sin obtener rastros de ella. Al cambiar el rumbo se encaminó directamente hacia el parque, su última alternativa. Cuando llegó al camino principal su cuerpo se quedó estancado y todas sus extremidades se tensaron a causa de lo que allí encontró.  
Debajo de un faro de luz, observó como a pocos metros la figura de aquel detestable ser híbrido rodeaba a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Al olfatearlo, Inuyasha se volvió inmediatamente, esta vez con los ojos llenos de ira. ¿Él había atravesado el pozo? Imposible, incluso llevaba ropas iguales a las que traía la gente en ese lugar. Miles de preguntas sin respuesta le surgieron entonces, pero no tenía tiempo para tratar de contestarlas. Rápidamente colocó un brazo delante de la azabache y la echó para atrás, pero ella no parecía hacer el menor esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida?  
Entonces pudo discernir aquello _diferente_ en ella, aquel cambio del que no se había percatado; su aroma y el de Bankotsu estaban mezclados. Eso solo podía significar que ellos dos..

-Maldito infeliz…-

-Quítale las manos de encima a Kagome, Híbrido.-

* * *

 **Uf, bueno, la realidad es que no merezco el perdón de nadie. Estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo en introducir a Inu en el fic pero tenía miedo porque no sabía que rumbos podía tener la historia o qué dificultades podría presentarme. En fin, me quedé estancada mucho tiempo y pensé que no tenía retorno, pero lo que decidí fue meterlo en la historia y generar algo interesante de todas maneras. Ya veremos como sigue la cosa.**  
 **A los que todavía me siguen leyendo, les agradezco muchísimo, se merecen un Oscar cada uno(?**  
 **Quiero hacer una última acotación y en realidad es un pedido. Disculpen el copia y pega pero estoy tan indignada que lo pongo en todos lados**

HAY ALGUIEN QUE ME ESTÁ ROBANDO EL FIC Y PUBLICANDOLO COMO SUYO EN WATTPAD. LA DUEÑA DEL USUARIO Luisa_kags DUEÑA TAMBIÉN DE Azula_Uchiha SE ADUEÑÓ DE MI FIC "LA CONSOLIDACIÓN" Y LO PUBLICÓ COMO SUYO. POR FAVOR, AYUDENME A DENUNCIAR ESTA HISTORIA Y ESTE USUARIO QUE AL PARECER NO SOLO SE APROPIÓ DE MI FIC SINO DE OTROS. LES DEJO EL LINK ABAJO Y SI NO LES APARECE SOLO ENTREN AL USUARIO Luisa_kags Y DENUNCIEN LA HISTORIA "CONSOLIDACIÓN" QUE SE ENCUENTRA ENTRE SUS OBRAS, SALUDOS! story/62432403-consolidaci%C3%B3n 


	17. Capítulo 17: Enfrentamiento

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

 **Capítulo 17: Enfrentamiento**

Inuyasha colocó un brazo delante de la azabache y la echó para atrás, pero ella no parecía hacer el menor esfuerzo. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida?  
Entonces pudo discernir aquello _diferente_ en ella, aquel cambio del que no se había percatado antes; su aroma y el de Bankotsu estaban mezclados. Eso solo podía significar que ellos dos..

-Maldito infeliz…-

-Quítale las manos de encima a Kagome, Híbrido!- Vociferó el moreno apretando la mandíbula con rabia, abalanzándose sobre él sin pensárselo dos veces. Inuyasha torció los labios haciendo una mueca de desprecio y respondió a sus provocaciones de inmediato. El parque se transformaría en un campo de batalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Ya basta!- Ordenó ella colocándose entre medio de ambos. El chico mitad bestia cambió de postura y la vio atónito ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Tragó saliva.

-Kagome, acaso tú y el...-

-Eso no te incumbe!- Sus palabras se quebraron durante unos instantes. –En donde estuviste tú durante estos años?!-

Bankotsu observó la escena en silencio, como un extraño desempeñando el rol de un mero espectador. La azabache, con el rostro embadurnado en lágrimas, vio al hanyou directamente a los ojos y tras unos segundos se marchó. Otra vez aquella mirada vacía y solitaria que solo adquiría cuando se trataba de él, otra vez la escapatoria.  
En esos momentos el moreno creyó encontrarse fuera de marco, a la deriva; y comprendió que entre ellos había una historia que desconocía, una realidad de la que él no había sido partícipe. _"Ella debió de amarlo aún más de lo que podría imaginarme"_  
Aquel pensamiento se le clavó como una estaca en el centro de la conciencia.

Inuyasha afianzó su postura y se dispuso a ir tras ella, pero él lo detuvo.

-No crees que deberías darle su espacio?- Pronunció tratando de liberar la presión que tenía en el pecho.

-No te metas en esto Bankotsu! Ella..-

-Apareces ahora, luego de haberla abandonado y aún crees que tienes derecho a reclamar?- Soltó con cólera. –Ya déjala en paz.-

El joven de cabello plateado apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta. Tras dar unos pasos más, lo vio de reojo y aseguró –Volveré por ella. Eso tenlo por seguro.-

Al cabo de unos minutos Kagome regresó a su apartamento. Todavía podía sentir el abrazo de Inuyasha, las finas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, los cabellos plateados chocando contra su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había podido regresar? ¿Y por qué no lo había hecho antes? La situación se hacía cada vez más difícil de discernir. Aquello que alguna vez formó parte del pasado comenzaba a aflorar en el presente, arrasando con todo a su paso, y lo construido se desmoronaba de forma instantánea.

Lanzó las llaves sobre la mesilla del living y se lavó el rostro para tratar de recomponerse (de lo contrario, aquella serie de acontecimientos paulatinos acabaría consumiéndola). Frente al espejo, su semblante empalidecido mostraba una fisonomía triste, afligida, incluso algo patética. Además, sufría de un dolor terrible en las sienes que se extendía hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Era un dolor desconocido que parecía acrecentarse a medida que realizaba algún movimiento.

Luego de unos minutos, y aún algo aturdida, sacó un blíster de analgésicos del botiquín y llenó un vaso con agua. Pero los mareos se incrementaron, a tal punto que creyó desfallecer. Fue cuestión de unos instantes para verse tumbada frente al retrete, expulsando violentamente todo aquello que contenía en el estómago. Enseguida los espasmos se adueñaron de su cuerpo y todas sus extremidades languidecieron. Los vómitos cesaron al cabo de un lapso indefinido de tiempo; sólo cuando logró recomponerse del todo se puso de pie y se internó en la cama. Si el mundo no estaba conspirando en su contra, entonces no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello.

[…]

-No, lo siento. Aún no logro recomponerme del todo…- Dijo acomodándose en la cabecera. –Iré a la clínica en cuanto pueda..-

La voz al otro lado le dio un par de indicaciones más con respecto a la alimentación y exigió que la pusiera al tanto de su situación. La azabache rodó los ojos con pesadumbre y se aseguró que lo haría, la conversación se había extendido más de lo habitual y su madre parecía estar dando rodeos dentro del mismo tema sin sentido alguno.

-Por cierto hija...- Se dignó a decir finalmente. –Inuyasha..-

-Lo sé.- Se adelantó a responderle. _"Claro mamá, ya me parecía extraña tu forma de hablar"_ La señora Higurashi pudo percibir la angustia en sus palabras, las cuales resonaron más apagadas que hasta entonces.

La pregunta había sido completamente innecesaria, claro que Inuyasha había ido a verla. Pero necesitaba oírlo de su propia hija, para tratar de comprender un poco más la situación.  
Durante aquellos dos años, la vida de Kagome había sido más solitaria que nunca; y su madurez para afrontarlo había sido extraordinaria. Distanciarse de sus amigos, de su familia, mudarse y llevar adelante el siguiente paso, volver a enamorarse... Aun en aquellas condiciones la oía luchar por no romperse en llanto.

-Recordé… que dejé al abuelo cargando solo con unas cajas.- Se excusó ahora limpiándose las lágrimas. –Te llamo más tarde hija, por favor cuídate.- Se despidió, y colgó.

Tras saludar a su madre, la ex miko se puso de pie, puso el agua a hervir y se preparó un té. Se sentía algo más apacible, pero su cuerpo aún parecía débil. Nozomi la llamó unas horas más tarde, ya en su hora de almuerzo, tratando de hallar la causa a su ausencia a clases durante los últimos tres días. Le prometió llevarle lo apuntado y se despidió cuando tuvo que volver a entrar.  
Aquellos pequeños gestos de amabilidad la llenaban por completo y alimentaban su sentimiento de compañía.

* * *

El móvil sonó de forma estridente en toda la habitación. La mujer se revolvió la larga cabellera y despegó el rostro de la almohada, en sus mejillas todavía quedaban algunos restos de maquillaje. A su lado descansaba un hombre de unos treinta años, y a los pies de la cama yacían desperdigadas las ropas de ambos.  
El aparato cesó y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a tintinear. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Quién demonios es?- Soltó sin más la castaña.

-Buenos días para ti también, Arale..-

-Ah, eres tú…- Dijo afirmando la voz.

-Tengo una encomienda para ti, prometo que te gustará.- Continuó la voz masculina. –Te espero en la estación de Shinjuku a las doce.- Y colgó.

La mujer recogió su ropa, se vistió, arregló su maquillaje y le echó una última mirada al desconocido que yacía aún dormido.  
Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro al mismo tiempo en que abandonaba los pasillos del love-hotel. Lo prometido era deuda...

* * *

-Volvió? Cómo se atreve?! Es un maldito descarado.- Los vocablos de su amiga la sorprendieron, lucía consternada ante tal situación. Al percatarse de ello, la pelicorta se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en su silla. –Y qué hay con Bankotsu? Dijiste que él lo vio todo, no es así?-

-Sí, pero no sé qué hacer, después de todo nosotros ya no estamos juntos. Aunque él.. vino a buscarme, lo más probable es que haya querido hablar conmigo.- La azabache tomó un sorbo de café y se detuvo a reflexionar. Su amiga colocó una mano sobre su hombro, arrepintiéndose de haber sacado al moreno como tema de charla.

-Escucha… lo más importante aquí es tu salud. Leyendo, encontré que los choques emocionales o las situaciones de alto estrés pueden provocar todos estos síntomas que tienes.- Le explicó. –Debes cuidarte Kagome…-

-Lo sé, probablemente haya sido el momento. No tienes por qué preocuparte.-

Nozomi estaba realmente preocupada por ella. Los últimos tres días se la había pasado postrada en la cama. Tenía que ayudarla a esclarecer su mente, lograr que se distrajera. Kagome siempre había sido una chica radiante y enérgica, y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa o hacerla reír en sus malos ratos. Odiaba verla sufrir así.

-Sabes? Acabo de recordar que uno de mis amigos tocará esta noche en un bar de Roppongi, por qué no vamos?!- La pelilarga hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Roppongi, luces en todas partes, jóvenes bulliciosos en las calles… la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero su amiga realmente se estaba esforzando por sacarla de aquel mísero ambiente.

-Está bien, veré como me siento por la tard..-

-¡Perfecto! Paso por ti a las nueve, iremos en taxi así que no tardes en bajar.- Se adelantó a decir con una amplia sonrisa. Antes de poder objetar algo, su amiga había desaparecido tras el umbral de la puerta.

-Vaya, jamás se rinde...-

Luego de unas horas apuntó las anotaciones de la universidad y leyó los nuevos apuntes, hizo las compras en el mercado y llamó a su madre. Cuando la tarde hubo caído, telefoneó a Nozomi confirmando su asistencia y se preparó para cuando ésta la recogiera.

A las nueve en punto la pelicorta llegó a la puerta del edificio, pidieron un taxi y partieron. Tras pensárselo dos o tres veces debido al clima, Kagome finalmente optó por unas pantimedias negras, unas botas cortas del mismo color, un vestido oscuro y un abrigo color canela.

El recorrido fue breve, el coche tardó unos quince minutos en llegar hasta Roppongi y un par de minutos más hasta aparcarse frente al lugar. Era un bar no muy grande y de carácter moderado, al entrar había varios sillones individuales y una extensa barra, y al fondo varias mesas y sillas que apuntaban directo al escenario.  
Las dos muchachas se instalaron en la parte trasera, en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra, y cenaron algo sencillo.

-Y bien? Qué te parece?- Dijo Nozomi tras degustar el último bocadillo de su plato.

-Es agradable, y la comida está bastante buena! Ya habías venido antes?-

-Una vez, cuando Takumi tocó con su banda por primera vez. Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y cuando puedo vengo a verlo tocar… estoy segura de que te agradará.- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

El frío se adentraba a través de su abrigo y le calaba hasta los huesos, las luces de los edificios y los establecimientos lo enceguecían de a instantes. Sus pies se movían a través de las calles pero su mente se encontraba ligeramente desconectada, probablemente a causa de la cantidad de alcohol que traía en las venas. A pesar de verse bastante lúcido, Bankotsu sabía que dentro de unas horas se vería imposibilitado para trasladarse en su coche.

Así habían transcurrido sus últimas tres noches, paseándose de bar en bar por las frías calles de Tokio. Embriagándose hasta satisfacer su mediocre sensación de vacío. Pero esa vez había sido diferente, ya que el encargado de la barra (un viejo conocido) lo había enviado a casa por las malas. "Pues entonces iré a embriagarme a otro lugar" forzó él, negándose a que su salida acabase allí.

-Vaya... que interesante se puso la noche.- Acotó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El moreno siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear, esta vez apresurando el paso.

-Oye, no te dijeron que es de mala educación ignorar así a la gente?-

-No estés fastidiando Arale, por qué no desapareces?- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y perderme de una noche contigo? Olvídalo.- La mujer avanzó unos pasos hasta caminar a la par de él y lo rodeó con los brazos. El ojiazul la apartó al instante y continuó su trayecto, tenía que deshacerse de ella o no cedería.

Fue entonces cuando cruzó la avenida y se adentró en el primer establecimiento que encontró.

[…]

-Kagome, él es mi mejor amigo, Takumi.- Le dijo ahora señalando al muchacho que hacía presencia delante de ellas.

La azabache lo saludó cortésmente y observó cómo se instalaba al lado de su amiga. Era un chico rubio de ojos avellana, alto y con las facciones marcadas, bastante apuesto. A juzgar por su apariencia probablemente oscilaba entre los 19 y 20 años.  
Luego de acomodarse y ponerse al día con Nozomi, Takumi les habló acerca de la banda, los cambios que estaban haciendo en su estilo musical y los múltiples ensayos que tenían a diario. Era algo agotador y requería de todo su tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo cobraba resultados. La cantidad de lugares en los que tocaban se multiplicaba día a día considerablemente.

-Voy al baño, no me tardo!- Interrumpió la pelicorta tras levantarse de su asiento.

-No lo hagas, o tendremos que ir por ti.- Le dijo él sonriendo. –En realidad va a tardar, siempre lo hace.- Añadió ahora mirando a la azabache, quien sonrió mientras que pensaba que ellos dos harían una excelente pareja.

-Qué hay de ti Kagome? Te trajeron como la acompañante o querías conocer algo nuevo? Nozo-chan suele ser algo insistente cuando quiere…- Completó soltando una carcajada inocente. Ella se rio también.

-Bueno, el plan se había basado en la primera opción, pero realmente necesitaba desconectarme y encontrar algo que me aliviara. No he estado muy bien de ánimos.-

-Entonces estás en el lugar indicado, la música es mejor que cualquier filosofía.- Espetó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

El ojiazul se abrió paso entre el gentío tratando de perder de vista a la fastidiosa mujer, se sentó en la barra y pidió un Gin Tonic. Alzó la vista y examinó su alrededor con detenimiento, tal vez si permanecía en ese lugar pasaría desapercibido y se libraría de un dolor de cabeza importante.  
Al fondo, en un pequeño escenario, dos chicas cantaban a dueto y tocaban la guitarra. El público permanecía sentado en las mesas, algunos aplaudían y vociferaban y otros continuaban conversando inmersos en su diálogo.

A pesar de tratarse del escondite perfecto, Bankotsu comenzaba a sufrir los primeros efectos del alcohol en exceso, y la música estallando en sus oídos no contribuía en lo absoluto. No supo cuánto tiempo más aguantaría.  
Al finalizar con su última canción, las dos chicas recibieron los aplausos y comenzaron a desconectar su equipo.

Y cuando la serenidad hubo hecho acto de presencia oyó una risa familiar.  
Aquel sonido hizo que todos los demás se volvieran inaudibles y perdieran importancia.

Ella se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia, a pesar de estar de perfil pudo distinguirla a la perfección. Llevaba el cabello suelto y el rostro maquillado. Charlaba con un tipo rubio que la veía directamente a los ojos y le sonreía. Al verlo, su semblante se endureció y se crispó en furia. ¿A qué maldito juego estaba jugando?

Se acercó casi de manera atropellada, frenético ante tal escena. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Quién es este cretino?- Dijo sin siquiera ver al muchacho a los ojos. La azabache puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie entregándole una mirada severa y desafiante. Takumi los observó confundido, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su discusión fue interrumpida.

-Hey guapo, aquí estás! Vámonos a tu apartamento, este lugar es horrible.- Dijo ahora la segunda desconocida colgándose del cuello del moreno. Kagome se quedó pasmada, logrando reconocer a aquella mujer a la perfección.

Arale, la misma que se había burlado de ella y la que había ocasionado que Ren terminara en el hospital. Al parecer ese era el tipo de vínculo desconocido que guardaban aquella zorra y Bankotsu. ¿Cómo no lo supuso antes? En ese momento su mente se transformó en un manojo de enredos, delirantes y frenéticos. Se sentía una completa ingenua.

-Yo no necesito preguntarte quien es ella, lo sé perfectamente.- Expresó tratando de no quebrarse. –Apestas a alcohol.-Añadió finalmente desapareciendo entre el gentío.

-Eso no es cierto… Ya suéltame!- Bankotsu empujó a la castaña para sacársela de encima y corrió tras ella. La siguió varios metros fuera del bar hasta que logró alcanzarla.

-Detente Kagome, tú y yo debemos hablar!-

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, regresa con esa zorra y déjame tranquila.- Vociferó ella sin siquiera mirar atrás. No le importaba si alguien más la oía, lo único que quería era ocultarse y no ser encontrada jamás.

-Demonios, ella solo se apareció ahí!… te he dicho que tenemos que hablar.-

-No, yo n- Quiso objetar, pero entonces el moreno la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a voltearse.

-Sí, si tenemos.- Repitió. Kagome agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio sin moverse. El viento se colaba a través de su abrigo y soplaba con más violencia. Los gélidos edificios eran espectadores a su alrededor.

-Regresa a tu vida, yo solo soy un estorbo.- Él colocó un dedo sobre su mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los achocolatados, y observaron como las lágrimas comenzaban a saltarse con violencia de éstos. La ex miko lloraba en silencio, redimiendo su ira y sus emociones contenidas.

-¿Cuál vida? Yo no veo ninguna si no es contigo, Kagome.-

Aquellas palabras se quedaron clavadas en su interior, se hundieron y se reprodujeron una y otra vez en su mente.  
Otra vez volvió a sentir aquel terrible dolor en las sienes, otra vez esa sensación de desequilibrio y aquellos mareos constantes. El rostro de Inuyasha en sus pensamientos, el dolor punzante, la voz inaudible de Bankotsu…

-Kagome? Te encuentras bien?- Ella sacudió la cabeza y se alejó varios pasos hacia atrás, consternada. Detuvo a un taxi y se subió sin decir nada más.

-Debo irme.- Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Al llegar, su cuerpo volvió a jugarle una mala pasada y los vómitos lograron vencerla.

* * *

La sala se encontraba sumida en un profundo y sombrío silencio, el blanco inmaculado de las paredes contrastaba perfectamente con el rojo fuego del extintor. Debajo había dos plantas con sus respectivas macetas, ambas de hojas color verde oscuro. Aquella era toda la decoración del recinto. Kagome suspiró cansinamente y volvió su vista a la ventana, el dolor había logrado amortiguarse un poco.

El sonido metálico de una puerta abriéndose llamó su atención; detrás de ésta apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad. Tenía unos anteojos de aumento y el cabello ligeramente peinado hacia un lado, abrochado a su ambo llevaba una etiqueta con su nombre "Dr. Masahisa"

-¿Es usted la señorita Higurashi?- Le dijo ahora dándole un último vistazo al papel en sus manos. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Adelante por favor.-

La oficina se encontraba en iguales condiciones que la sala de espera, solo que en ésta podían verse colgados múltiples diplomas y otra clase de nombramientos. La azabache se acomodó en una de las sillas y guardó silencio, observando como el hombre realizaba sus anotaciones. Luego de unos segundos dejó la pluma a un lado de la mesa y la miró a los ojos.

-Dígame Señorita Higurashi, ¿se siente usted bien en estos momentos?-

-Sí, los mareos son momentáneos, usualmente se dan cuando me encuentro muy nerviosa. Ayer sucedió luego de discutir con mi... pareja.- Dijo casi arrastrando las palabras; no sabía cómo catalogar a Bankotsu...

-¿Y desde cuándo sufre este tipo de dolor?- Ella trató de hacer el cálculo en su mente.

-Unos… cuatro días aproximadamente. Casi siempre por la noche, aunque hace unos días sucedió cuando recién despertaba.- Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-¿Ha estado consumiendo algún tipo de medicación últimamente?-

-No, nada de eso.-

El médico realizó algunas anotaciones en una de las fichas y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, le realizaremos una serie de estudios para cerciorarnos de algunas cosas.- Al oírlo, un sudor frío le humedeció las manos.

-Cerciorarse… de algunas c-cosas?-

* * *

 **Que tal gente! Les traigo la actualización con mucha acciónn, rebuscadísima no? Tenía ganas de sembrar misterio muajaja.**  
 **Quiero contarles que me uní al grupo de Facebook de Círculo Mercenario y estoy super feliz de encontrar hermanas shipeadoras del BanKag y fanáticas de Bankotsu. Ese grupo es la gloria, así que por favor, todas las que acaban de enterarse únanse (?).**  
 **Adoro a Bank, no es un tierno? Mercenario y todo, al fin sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer. Como habrán notado el fic de a poquito está llegando a su fin, aún quedan cosas por cerrar y se van a ir destapando prontito. No se preocupen por Inuyasha que ya va a hacer acto de presencia!**  
 **Agradezco a eliii, alexandra, Asia12 y evilangelux por los reviews, espero no me odien por haberme tardado tanto y les agradezco la emoción y la paciencia! Gracias rogue85 por ayudarme con el temita de la denuncia a la cuenta y por dejar siempre siempre un comentario alentador y bello, también por administrar uno de los mejores grupos de Inu que hayyy. Y finalmente gracias frangarrido1993 por tener paciencia, no te preocupes por el tema Bankotsu-Inu porque en el próximo capi van a suceder más cosas. Por cierto, me encantan tus fics, estoy llegando al final de "El destino" y me está gustando muchooo, seguí porque sos muy buena!**

 **Las dejo con la intriga y será hasta la próxima semana, no olviden comentar y/o enviar mensaje privado ante cualquier duda.  
Saludos!**


	18. Capítulo 18: El Final

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No recibo beneficios con esta historia._

Capítulo 18: El Final.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, ella estaba en la cocina con una olla de sopa de miso al fuego. El temporal de invierno se encontraba cada vez más cerca y aquel día se tornaba idóneo para tomar sopa de miso. Al oír los timbrazos se le heló el cuerpo, se impacientó. Eran inusualmente distintos de la mayoría, tal vez porque pudo adivinar de quien se trataba incluso antes de atender. Tomó aire y suspiró con un ligero temblor, alargó el cuello a través de la habitación, bajó el gas y descolgó.

Luego de unos minutos, tras recibir la información y dar las gracias, paseó su vista por el apartamento, tomó sus cosas y salió del edificio.

Los árboles se sacudían con fuerza a causa del viento y a pesar de ello las calles se veían llenas de vitalidad. Las madres echaban ligeros vistazos a las vidrieras de las tiendas mientras que sujetaban a sus hijos para que no huyeran como víctimas del aburrimiento, las jóvenes parejas se afianzaban en un abrazo para repeler el clima y los ancianos le daban otra vuelta a sus largas bufandas.  
Kagome caminaba con las manos embutidas en su abrigo, con una sensación extraña en su interior, imposible de traducir.

Tomó la línea Yamanote y descendió en la estación Tamachi, el hospital estaba solo a unas calles de allí. Las edificaciones se alzaban a su alrededor como gigantescos monstruos de concreto.  
Luego de atravesar las calles dio con el establecimiento y su prolija fachada. Se presentó en la recepción y tras unos minutos le entregaron un sobre con su nombre completo y su información personal.

* * *

El hanyou se plantó firme sobre el césped y respiró profundo, sus cabellos se removieron a causa del viento. El árbol sagrado yacía de pie junto a él con un porte majestuoso. Colocó una mano sobre el robusto y envejecido tronco y escuchó el sonido de su corazón siguiendo el hilo de sus recuerdos. Durante esos breves momentos pudo regresar a la calma y la felicidad absoluta, cuando ella aún seguía a su lado, cuando esperaba por él sin importar qué.

De pie allí descubrió como el tiempo retrocedía y reproducía el sublime y adorado pasado. El río fluía por su cauce una vez más, Shippo correteaba por el bosque con efusividad para recibir a la recién llegada, y ella aparecía asomando la cabeza a través del pozo, aferrándose fuerte para no caer, dirigiéndole una dulce mirada.  
Una luz mortecina lo cegó ante su deseo por verla, todo a su alrededor se cubrió de un intenso resplandor que duró unos segundos.

Se separó del árbol y abrió los ojos con precaución.  
Había vuelto.

* * *

Sentada frente al estanque, Kagome contempló lo que dentro de unos meses se transformaría en una gruesa y fría capa de hielo. El Sol comenzaba a descender de forma apacible delante de sus ojos y el viento soplaba con un poco más de fuerza que antes. A lo lejos, en el bosque que circundaba aquel espacio, se oyó el canto de un pájaro. La muchacha alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, pero no logró hallarlo.

A cambio, se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos que la veían en silencio. Ella se puso de pie y le entregó una cálida sonrisa.  
Y sin esperar a que dijera algo, ladeó la cabeza como señal para que la siguiera.

Ambos regresaron al edificio, subieron las escaleras y se adentraron en el apartamento. Inuyasha observaba el lugar y las cosas que allí se encontraban. Aquel espacio era muy distinto de su antiguo hogar, era pequeño y sofocante. Todo estaba impregnado con su aroma.  
Kagome puso agua a hervir, sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentó sobre el sillón aguardando a que él hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Aquí es donde vives ahora? ¿Por qué cambiar tu cómoda casa por esto?-

-Aquí estoy más cerca de la universidad, además no puedo vivir en casa por siempre.- Dijo. –Las cosas cambian…- Añadió.

-Solo espero que no andes correteando por ahí para ser rescatada. Si es que las cosas han cambiado realmente…-

Ya no estaba molesta ni entristecida, incluso volvía a sonreír. Aquellos labios se entreabrían mostrando unos hermosos dientes blancos. Al verlos, Inuyasha se sintió incapaz de pensar en nada. El tiempo volvía a retroceder y Kagome se transformaba una vez más en la muchachita jovial y radiante de quince años. En verdad lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Sentado frente a ella sintió una calidez absoluta; pero debía estancarse allí, o de lo contrario no lograría detenerse.

-Lamento haber causado tantos problemas... te he echado de menos Kagome.-Ante la pausa, midió sus palabras y rearmó la frase. –Los muchachos también te echan de menos…-

El recuerdo, aquel era un punto de inflexión crucial, y sabía perfectamente lo que generaba en ella. La nostalgia y la remembranza de sus antiguos amigos probablemente lograrían despertarle un cierto interés por regresar. Su deseo era egoísta, pero necesario; la quería devuelta, necesitaba tenerla a su lado una vez más. Al volver a su época, la muchacha había dejado un vacío que ni la misma Kikyo logró llenar.

-Aún existe una forma de viajar, no sé por qué pero… el árbol sagrado fue el que me trajo hasta aquí.-

Kagome agachó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente. Permaneció en silencio, conocía sus intenciones a la perfección y sentía unos infernales deseos por volver a ver a sus amigos, siempre los había sentido. Durante los primeros meses, luego de su partida, vivió inmersa en una sucesión de recuerdos sin fin. Lloraba por las noches recordando cada uno de los momentos que compartió con Inuyasha y los demás. Y por más lejos que fuera, el vacío seguía siendo un vacío y había estado sumergida en él durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes Inuyasha? Yo nunca pensé que podría vivir con tanto sufrimiento. Durante mucho tiempo me he sentido triste y sola… y con todo, continué viviendo. Mi cuerpo se había familiarizado con el dolor y de alguna forma mi corazón dejó de sentir. He hecho amigos, he vivido sola y he progresado, pero jamás creí que podría volver a amar a alguien.- Allí hizo una pausa, esta vez se miró las manos. –Aun no comprendo cómo es que Bankotsu llegó hasta aquí. Creí que no había logrado salvarlo en aquel momento pero… realmente me sentí muy feliz de verlo.-

El muchacho se quedó absorto oyendo sus palabras, y fue entonces cuando pudo observar los cambios que se habían producido en ella. Ya no podía volver hacia atrás ni hacerla cambiar de parecer, Kagome se había enamorado completamente de aquel cretino. ¿Cómo es que lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo? Todas esas preguntas iban cobrando menor importancia.

La vio levantar el rostro, estaba completamente ruborizada, como si la sangre se hubiese concentrado únicamente en sus mejillas. Lucía tranquila, indiscutiblemente serena. Aquella mirada dejó a relucir una persona diferente, una mujer bellísima. Ya no había rastros de la niña.

En el silencio de la sala, Inuyasha pudo sentir como ella alcanzaba la madurez. E incluso había algo más…

-Tengo una buena razón para quedarme…- Empezó a decir.

* * *

El sol comenzó a descender por el oeste con lentitud, la tierra giraba sobre su propio eje emprendiendo el eterno ciclo. Bankotsu deambuló por el edificio con la mente en blanco y una sensación preocupante en su interior. No quería pensar en nada más, durante las horas anteriores su mente lo había acorralado en un laberinto sin salida del que le era imposible escapar. Lo único que quedaba era aguardar y ser paciente.

Sus fallidos intentos por comunicarse con ella solo confluyeron en un sencillo _"No te preocupes, iré al hospital y te mantendré al tanto."_ La última vez que la vio lucía más pálida de lo habitual, y sus palabras a veces se oían como arrastradas por la fuerza. Tras la discusión la había visto tambalearse y subir a un taxi dejándolo allí sin más.  
De eso habían transcurrido dos días.

Cada vez que reflexionaba y volvía sobre sus pensamientos le daba la sensación de que se acercaba a un abismo siniestro. ¿Por qué demonios se tardaba tanto? Probablemente hubiese sido mejor olvidar aquella estupidez del "Espacio que necesitan las mujeres" del que tanto le había hablado Ren alguna vez. De lo contrario, la cabeza le estallaría antes de lograr llegar a algo.

Luego de algunas horas el móvil sonó con un ligero tintineo. El mercenario se abalanzó sobre él y desbloqueó la pantalla de manera instantánea.  
-Fui a la clínica. Ya estoy en casa, me gustaría que vengas.-

Su corazón latió desbocado al ritmo de sus pulsaciones, sintió su conciencia sacudirse, vibrar y bullir ante aquello.  
Salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo y descendió los escalones de forma resbaladiza. No sabía qué clase de fuerza extraordinaria lo incitaba a actuar de esa manera, pero no quería aguardar más.  
Encendió el motor del automóvil y condujo con la mente alborotada. Por qué lo había hecho esperar tanto? Por lo menos le hubiese dado un adelanto de la situación. Qué tal si tenía alguna enfermedad extraña? Una capa de sudor comenzó a manar de sus poros. Tenía que concentrase en el camino y dejar de especular, o de lo contrario ni siquiera sería capaz de llegar íntegro.

[…]

La azabache extendió sus brazos y se desperezó en la silla, el apartamento yacía vacío delante de sus ojos. La presencia del hanyou se había desvanecido a los pocos minutos de su partida.  
¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Sus dedos acariciaron sus sienes durante unos segundos, y un par de lágrimas furtivas rodaron por sus mejillas. _"Vamos, no te desmorones ahora Kagome…"_ se dijo a sí misma. Pero le era imposible pensar en algo diferente, reprimir su sensación de inseguridad. Las frágiles paredes que alguna vez la mantuvieron a salvo comenzaron a desmoronarse en aquel instante.

Los golpeteos en la puerta de entrada la sobresaltaron. Su inestabilidad ni siquiera la llevó a preguntarse quién estaba al otro lado, ya que Bankotsu no tenía llaves del edificio.  
Destrabó la cerradura y sintió ser embestida. Oyó voces y luego todo a su alrededor se apagó.

El moreno descendió del auto y observó con pánico como Kagome era llevada en brazos hasta un vehículo desconocido. Antes de lograr algo, el mismo se alejaba delante de sus ojos.  
Se subió al Ford y condujo lo más rápido que pudo para seguirle el rastro, tomó su móvil de la guantera y marcó un número rápidamente.

-Necesito ayuda, es una emergencia.- Dijo. -¿Puedes identificar una matrícula y rastrearla? El vehículo es una Mercedes Benz AMG 63-S color negro.-

-Dame el número, veré que puedo hacer. - Respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea. El mercenario achicó los ojos y tras memorizarla le dio la información. –Te llamaré en cuanto la tenga.-

Bankotsu esquivaba a la multitud dando volantazos violentos en un esfuerzo por no perder de vista a la camioneta, el sudor acumulado en la palma de sus manos no contribuía en lo absoluto. Finalmente, tras un cambio en las señales y un mal cruce por parte de un peatón desprevenido, la Mercedes se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad.  
Se dejó caer abatido en el asiento y aguardó a su última esperanza. Unos minutos más tarde sonó el móvil.

-La camioneta es de Kazuma. Están en la carretera próxima a la línea Keiyo, la 357. Lo más probable es que se dirijan hacia..-

-Lo sé.- Soltó él antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Bankotsu, ¿qué está sucediendo?-

-Es Kagome, se la llevaron Ren.- El pelirrojo tensó la mandíbula al oírlo. Era de esperarse, de no ser por una verdadera emergencia, su ex compañero jamás habría llamado. Antes de poder decir algo la comunicación se había perdido.

El ojiazul condujo a través del Rainbow Bridge tratando de aligerar el camino, a lo lejos la Torre de Tokio se alzaba de forma imponente y esplendorosa. La belleza y el bullicio extenuante coexistían en un mismo lugar, lleno de luces y matices diversos.  
El puente desembocaba directamente a la 357, aquella era una zona un tanto más alejada y tenía acceso a diversas vías de escape, pero Kazuma no huiría.

Se estaba dirigiendo a una de sus bodegas de usos múltiples, él había estado allí una vez. Era un lugar oscuro y húmedo, bastante apartado; sin duda alguna se trataba de una trampa, pero nada de eso le importó. La vida de Kagome estaba en juego y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

A medida que se acercaba, la zona se volvía más lúgubre. Las casas parecían simples espacios deshabitados, las calles extremadamente silenciosas y los comercios cerrados aportaban a la causa. Aquel parecía un barrio fantasma.  
Tras dar algunas vueltas logró divisar a la Mercedes Negra estacionada a un lado de la bodega. Un amplio y anodino bloque de cemento con una persiana frontal, sin cartel ni numeración. Interceptó a dos hombres que custodiaban la entrada y luego de deshacerse de ellos se procuró estudiar el perímetro interno.

A través de una pequeña rendija pudo ver un módulo lejano con una oficina y por debajo un cuarto de baño, todo lo demás era espacio vacío. En él, otros dos hombres robustos deambulaban con precaución.  
Unos minutos más tarde, Kazuma bajó las escaleras y se volvió hacia sus subordinados. Sus palabras eran inaudibles, pero sabía que no tardarían en percatarse de su presencia. _"Tengo que dar la vuelta, si logro hallar a Kagome tal vez pueda salir de aquí.."_

Bajó decidido para poner en marcha su plan, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un duro golpe. Era tarde, uno de los dos hombres a los que había apaleado se había zafado de sus ataduras.  
El moreno se llenó los pulmones de aire en busca de oxígeno y trató de ponerse de pie.

-Esa es toda tu fuerza? Me haces tanto daño como un lindo gatito.- Le dijo limpiándose la comisura de los labios. El hombre sonrió.

-Eres muy vanidoso no es así? Ahora que lo dices… esa mujer que gritaba tu nombre también era una molestia.- El muchacho se paralizó al oírlo y su interlocutor se afianzó a él rápidamente; tomó su radio e informó a los demás.

Arrastró al ojiazul a la puerta y lo empujó hacia adentro, luego solo se oyó el sonido metálico cerrándose con violencia.

Kazuma sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió, inhaló y exhaló el humo con tranquilidad. Luego se volvió a verlo curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa. Kagome yacía a un lado con los brazos y piernas atados a una silla, aún no había abierto los ojos.

-Qué bueno que apareces Ban, estábamos esperándote.-

-Ya basta de juegos! Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-

-No le quites la diversión al asunto.. digamos que esto es solo una consecuencia.- Comenzó a decir. –Te advertí que estuvieras alerta y cuidaras bien a tu chica, sabes? Debo agradecerle, sin ella no hubiéramos podido organizar lo del restaurante y la intromisión de Arale…- El moreno apretó los puños con indignación, y antes de que lograse abalanzarse sobre él, uno de los hombres lo detuvo.

Kazuma aplastó la colilla del cigarro contra el suelo y se volvió hacia la azabache, quien había recuperado la conciencia hacía unos segundos. Le descorrió el cabello hacia un lado y se acercó a su rostro con ambas manos en sus hombros.

-La bella durmiente ha despertado eh? Nos costó traerte en estas condiciones.- Tras decir eso, una de sus manos descendió hasta su vientre dándole una ligera caricia. Bankotsu forcejeaba consternado, sin comprender del todo la situación. Entonces, los siniestros ojos negros se posaron sobre los suyos.

-Por qué pones esa cara? Acaso no lo sabes? Tu linda chica está esperando un bebé.-

Al oírlo, volvió su vista hacia ella, quien lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.  
¿Un hijo suyo? Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y lo estremeció hasta la punta de los pies. Su cuerpo se quedó completamente estancado ante la noticia. Ella no estaba enferma ni padecía ningún tipo de mal, no estaba muriendo, no se desintegraría y se esfumaría.

Aquella frase, siniestra pero real, hizo un click en él… le despertó una calidez increíble.  
Pronto su mente dibujó un par de pies diminutos, una respiración pausada, una Kagome cantando canciones de cuna. Todo cobraba firmeza en su interior; se formaban lazos y conexiones que se volverían indestructibles.

-Déjala ir, me quedaré aquí si lo haces. Ella no tiene nada que ver..- Pero la respuesta por parte de su oyente fue una carcajada instantánea.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso...- Comenzó a decir mientras que acariciaba ahora una de las torneadas piernas femeninas. Ella se revolvió molesta sin lograr zafarse.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! Voy a matarte si lo haces!-

-Es curioso el rumbo que toman las cosas..- Las yemas de sus dedos viajaron a través de la falda de forma indiscreta, provocando un sórdido malestar en el muchacho expectante. –Jamás pensaste en encontrarte con alguien prácticamente de la familia?..- Hizo una pausa. –Oh, aguarda, Renkotsu no lo era... cierto?-

El moreno frunció el ceño, de qué estaba hablando? Como era que... era imposible. El jamás había hablado con nadie sobre su pasado, ni siquiera con Ren. No había forma de que se enterase en lo absoluto.  
¿Quién demonios era aquel lunático?  
La situación comenzaba a salirse de control, y de no actuar rápido las consecuencias serían fatales.

-Es gracioso que no lo comprendas. Tú no tienes idea de quién soy, pero yo te conozco a la perfección.- Sus ojos negros se posaron en los azules. –Renkotsu, el más astuto y sagaz de los siete guerreros fue mi antepasado. Al verte por primera vez me costó creerlo, pero te reconocí de inmediato y comprendí que la vida me estaba devolviendo la oportunidad que él no tuvo: Vengar la muerte de mi antecesor y limpiar el nombre de mi familia.-

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría en el mercenario. Siempre había imaginado que la traición y muerte de Renkotsu generarían un acto de cobardía mal visto, algo completamente degradante. Pues los mercenarios tenían un linaje y aquel maldito sólo sería recordado como "el infeliz que traicionó a sus camaradas y murió por cobarde"

-¿Oportunidad? Me diste un lugar en tu casa, me diste trabajo e incluso me conseguiste un lugar para vivir. De qué estás hablando? De haber aprovechado la oportunidad me hubieras matado mucho antes.-

Kazuma soltó una risa nerciosa.

-¿Qué ganaría entonces? Tú estabas en un lugar completamente desconocido, a la intemperie. Asesinarte hubiera sido una salida más rápida, no tenías nada que perder.- Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, se embutió una mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una navaja. –Sin embargo… dejarte rearmar cualquier tipo de vida miserable, e incluso aferrarte a algo para luego arrebatártelo de las manos… eso iba a ser mucho más interesante.-

-Eres un completo demente, te haré pedazos!-

Pero sus forcejeos no se prolongaron mucho más. En aquel instante, la puerta de entrada y la cortina se abrieron de forma violenta, dejando ver a varios hombres armados entrando desde el exterior. Entre ellos, un impertinente pelirrojo que aplastaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar mientras que apuntaba con su pistola al ex líder.

Kazuma observó con perplejidad como los hombres se adentraban en el bodegón y rodeaban el perímetro. Sus ojos negros se llenaron de desesperación, pero su actitud permaneció estable.

-No tienes a donde ir, ya basta de juegos!- Vociferó el muchacho.

Pero no, aún no había acabado. El filo del arma blanca se paseó por el cuello de la azabache, quien apartó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces se produjo un silencio, nadie en el recinto movió un pelo o articuló palabra. Una mala decisión o un movimiento brusco se convertirían en un error mortífero.

Kagome deseaba aferrarse a su vientre y volver a su hogar, deseaba poder cumplir aquella promesa que le había hecho a Inuyasha. El frío que desprendía la hoja metálica le produjo una sensación aterradora. ¿Por qué..?

 **Flash Black**

 _-Tengo una buena razón para quedarme…- Empezó a decir con los latidos del corazón desbocados. –Un bebé viene en camino, voy a ser madre! Bankotsu aún no lo sabe pero..-_

 _Las palabras se apagaron al observar aquella mirada ambarina destruida.  
Sabía que sería así, no había reacción más adecuada. Incluso aunque ya lo viera venir, Inuyasha se quebró al oírlo directamente de su voz. No solo no regresaría a la otra época, tampoco regresaría a él. La imagen de la cándida Kagome aguardando por su regreso se había desvanecido hacía tiempo. Desde el primer momento en que él tomó a Kikyo entre sus brazos.  
La antigua Kagome, SU_ _Kagome había dejado de existir; se había convertido en una mujer maravillosa, que crecía y experimentaba más cada día. El tiempo solo había jugado en contra para él, quien había estado viviendo en el pasado. Aferrado a un simple recuerdo nostálgico._

 _-Él estará bien, no te preocupes por eso. Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa…- La azabache se volvió al sentir como sus manos envolvían las de ella. –Prométeme que serás muy feliz.- Añadió._

 _En verdad lo anhelaba, quería verla sonreír incluso aunque no fuese a causa de él. Quería saber que aquellos tiempos duros de soledad y tristeza habían desaparecido para ella. Porque nada era más importante que verla sonreír otra vez._

 _-Lo haré, lo prometo.-_

 **Fin Flash Black.**

Aquel recuerdo la cegó por completo, ya no podía ver nada a su alrededor. No había gritos ni llantos, ni rastros de los demás. Pero no tenía miedo, no sentía temor ni tristeza.

Bankotsu sintió un sórdido dolor en el cuerpo, sus articulaciones se fundían y pedían a gritos un recipiente nuevo. No podía sostenerse a sí mismo, pero tampoco podía detenerse. Aquella cálida sensación le había sido arrebatada de las manos, y los peldaños de la realidad comenzaban a flaquear y a abandonarlo.  
Antes de llegar a Kazuma, lo vio jalando la corredera de la Heckler & Koch semiautomática mientras que se apuntaba directo a la boca. Para cuando quisieron detenerlo ya había apretado el gatillo.

Kagome estaba a unos metros tendida en el suelo, con los ojos entreabiertos. Un par de mechones de cabello se colaban entre sus mejillas, y sus delicadas manos permanecían inánimes envolviendo su vientre.  
Ren la observaba desde lejos con la vista nublada en llanto.

El moreno cerró los ojos y se aferró a aquel cuerpo sin vida con todas sus fuerzas. Quería retenerla allí y evitar que se esfumara para siempre. Quería ver el rostro de su hijo y sentir la cálida respiración de su pequeño ser contra su pecho; lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha sobre su descuido? ¿Qué pensaría Jakotsu? Su escuadrón, su hermano, y ahora ella… todo le era arrebatado de las manos. Todo por su culpa, su vida había deambulado de principio a fin por la cuerda floja a través del sendero de la destrucción. _"Si ya moriste una vez, ¿por qué no cambias tu forma de vida Bankotsu?"_ Le había dicho aquella sacerdotisa de huesos y barro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos con violencia y todo su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar. Ya nada podría devolverlo a la realidad, nada sería igual sin ella.  
Los presentes lo observaron acuclillarse en el suelo y vociferar hacia la nada con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba fuera de sí, como un hombre acabado.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente, pero a su alrededor todo estaba sumido en las tinieblas. Aquello parecía ser la nada misma, un vacío oscuro y silencioso.  
¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Tal vez, probablemente se tratara de eso.

-Levántate.- Dijo una voz desconocida. El moreno se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados. –Levántate Bankotsu.-

Entonces, una figura femenina emergió de la negrura y se acercó a él, tenía la piel pálida y llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa con una armadura encima. Su rostro era angelical como el de una muñeca, pero lucía exhausta; era la primera vez que la veía.

-Quién eres? En donde están todos?-

-Mi nombre es Midoriko. Yo te otorgué un atisbo de vida con mis últimas fuerzas cuando separaron el fragmento de tu cuerpo. Dijo sin más, su mirada era severa y fría como un témpano.

-De qué estás hablando?- Aún no lo comprendía, ¿acaso ella era...

-Soy la creadora de la Perla Shikón, y todas las almas que pretendieron ser salvadas por ella fueron juzgadas por mí.  
Te conozco bien Bankotsu, y vi en ti un resplandor no corrompido, un fulgor puro. Te di una segunda oportunidad para que rearmaras tu vida. Pero tú solo reprodujiste los mismos errores y te sumiste en el caos, arrastrando a gente inocente consigo.-

El ojiazul apretó los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aquella parecía una pesadilla interminable. Su actitud necia y su furia siempre lo llevaron a actuar sin medir las consecuencias. Pero en aquel tiempo, morir en una batalla, con 17 años y en completa soledad, era considerado su acto de valentía más predilecto.

Maldijo una y otra vez a sus absurdas decisiones y a lo vacía que había sido su vida. Gracias a Kagome había conocido la otra cara de la moneda, y su ser se enfrentaba constantemente; se encontraba y desencontraba a sí mismo tratando de reafirmarse. Pero fue demasiado tarde…

-Si todavía quieres salvarla... existe una alternativa.- Lo interrumpió Midoriko. –Aunque esta implicará sacrificar algo a cambio.-

-Sacrificar?...- Un intercambio equivalente, de esa forma coexistía el equilibrio del mundo. No sabía bien de que se trataba, pero aún así… -Lo haré. Lo único que me importa es verla con vida.-

Ante aquella respuesta decidida, la mujer abrió los ojos, hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

-Tu alternativa es volver hacia atrás en el tiempo… hasta los comienzos de tu vida en esta época.- Le explicó. -No unirte a Kazuma, alejarte de todos aquellos males para poder limpiar tu alma. Eso implica…-

-Nunca haber conocido a Kagome.- Finalizó él tras procesarlo en su mente.

\- Tal vez aquella herida profunda no podrá sanar jamás. Tal vez pierdas todo lo que poseas y acabes consumiéndote en tu soledad.-

Aquel era el sacrificio a realizar, para poder salvarla debía acceder a olvidar todo aquello relacionado con ella. No habría reencuentro, no habría peleas, no habría familia… A pesar del dolor y de la rabia inconmensurable que aquello le provocaba, ya conocía la respuesta.

-Acepto.-

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y una luz rosácea lo cegó por completo; era una luz cálida, abrazadora, que parecía adueñarse de él.  
Varias lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al tratar de evocar la figura de Kagome una vez más, una última vez.

Ya no podría respirar el aroma de su cabello, ni besar sus tersas mejillas, ni hacerla sonrojar con sus comentarios inapropiados. Lo que verdaderamente lo desolaba, sin embargo, era comprender que nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de aquella felicidad… Pero lo prefería así, saber que ella continuaría con vida le bastaba para sacrificarlo todo.

-Un corazón verdadero puede soportar el veneno del odio sin resultar herido. La oscuridad prospera en el vacío, pero siempre se inclina ante la luz purificadora.-

El resplandor comenzó a apagarse progresivamente, y la luz se fundió hasta quedar en tinieblas.

* * *

Su respiración se normalizó y su cuerpo volvió a encajarse dentro de una realidad física.  
Los párpados le pesaban terriblemente, como si tuviese dos rocas haciendo presión contra sus globos oculares. _¿En dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó. No quería abrir la boca, no estaba confiado sobre su paradero.

Sus dedos se movieron despacio, uno por uno, tanteando la superficie en la que se encontraba acostado; era una cama, bastante mullida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró solo, en una habitación silenciosa. Un televisor apagado, unos sillones individuales y un ramo de flores depositado en una mesilla pequeña eran los únicos ornamentos que tenía el dormitorio.

La luz que se colaba la ventana era la única iluminación, suficiente para verlo todo. Debía de ser el mediodía, porque los árboles del exterior producían sombras duras y definidas.

-Vaya, por fin te despiertas! Eres todo un guerrero!- Le anunció una mujer recién llegada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso creo…- Respondió algo confundido, ¿Quién lo diría? No podía deshacerse de ese título. –Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Acaso no lo recuerdas? Estuviste involucrado en una pelea callejera, suerte que te trajeron a tiempo. Permaneciste dos días inconsciente… - La enfermera lo observó con extrañeza, tal vez necesitaba un espacio para recapitular las cosas. –Puede que aún estés algo turbado, pero aun así le avisaré a tus familiares que despertaste.- Pronunció mientras salía del cuarto.

" _Mis… familiares?"_ No tenía amnesia, sabía perfectamente quien era y que se encontraba en un hospital. Lo que no lograba hilar era aquello de la "pelea callejera" y sus familiares... Tras pensarlo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, fatigado. Su mente era un manojo de enredos y las cosas cuadraban cada vez menos. ¿Y si aquello en realidad había sido un sueño?  
Fue entonces cuando dos golpeteos secos se oyeron en la puerta de entrada.

-Estoy bien, no necesito nada.- Dijo en voz alta; lo último que deseaba era que la enfermera se presentase con más de sus preguntas.

-Un tono autoritario y fanfarrón, eso quiere decir que estás de vuelta.- Animó a decir la voz familiar al otro lado del ingreso. Pronto vio a Kagome de pie, con un manojo de flores en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios.

El moreno se encontró con aquella mirada achocolatada una vez más, con aquel par de ojos atrayentes y punzantes.

-Estás aquí.- Pronunció sin poder creérselo. Ella se acercó y le besó los labios con ímpetu, sin mediar vocablo.

-Claro que estoy aquí, estuve aquí todo este tiempo aguardando a que despertaras.- Lo tranquilizó. –Tú estabas inconsciente en ese momento pero… Tras su lapso de desesperación, Kazuma se arrebató la vida.  
Al parecer habías recibido muchos golpes, pero Ren y yo te trajimos aquí. Todo ha terminado.-

El mismo había visto los hechos, la había visto a ella, había visto a Ren llorar a gritos en el suelo. Había estado junto a Midoriko y hecho una promesa… Había aceptado una solitaria y monótona vida, había renunciado a todo a cambio de verla con vida.  
Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de la sacerdotisa…

" _Un corazón verdadero puede soportar el veneno del odio sin resultar herido. La oscuridad prospera en el vacío, pero siempre se inclina ante la luz purificadora"_

Dispuesto a soportarlo todo y a abandonar todo lo que había construido. Si al fin de cuentas, su alma se inclinaba hacia la luz purificadora, esta cedería ante ella… De eso se trataba. Ella lo había puesto a prueba.

-Todo ha terminado.- Volvió a decirle la azabache al oído.

Bankotsu le acarició el cabello y la tomó de las manos. Eran dedos suaves, de articulaciones pequeñas. Aquellas extremidades lo acariciaron dibujando figuras indefinibles, en una suerte de reencuentro. Su aroma, su tacto, incluso la forma en la que se movían…

Kagome arrimó la mano del muchacho a su vientre y la movió dando una ligera caricia. Otra vez aquella fuerte corriente lo arrastraba, otra vez se sentía envuelto por la sensación más cálida de todas.

-Mejor dicho, creo que recién está comenzando…-

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que mis justificaciones jamás van a ser suficientes... pero tuve unos meses duros con la universidad. Exámenes, muchas horas de asistencia, estudio, trabajos.. interminable! Me pone muy feliz cerrar con el fic y darle este final tan bello, el epílogo está en marcha y aunque va a ser algo cortito prometo que será entretenido. En fin... Qué les pareció? Quiero agradecerles a tod s por el apoyo, la confianza y los consejos que me fueron dando a lo largo de la historia. Todo suma y es absorbido para mejorar! En breves actualizaré en mi cuenta de Wattpad y obviamente seguiré escribiendo más historias sobre esta parejita irremplazable 3**  
 **Gracias al también al team de Círculo Mercenario (del que soy muy fan y en donde cada tanto comparto alguna cosilla de Bank) por compartir el fic y brindar apoyo!**


End file.
